Jinchuuriki Hinata
by CaptainFlye
Summary: What if Minato had an unexpected visitor while he was preparing the seals to seal the kyuubi into Naruto? What if Naruto never did become the jinchuuriki, but it was someone else instead? pairings include, for now, NaruHina and NejiTe, w/ others coming.
1. The Sealing

**So, I'll introduce the idea again. I already started the same type of story for Sasuke, but here's what the basic idea is.  
What if something happened so that Naruto _wasn't_ the jinchuuriki for kyuubi? What if someone else was made the kyuubi's container? My first two ideas were Sasuke and Hinata, and what would happen if either of _them _became a Jinchuuriki instead. So, I started on Sasuke first, and now I've got Hinata going. I don't _think_ that anyone else has ever done this, but please let me know if someone has. I'd like to see what they did, and feel free to take this idea and run with it yourself. Just let me know so I can see your take on it.**

**Meanwhilee, here's Jinchuuriki Hinata! Read and review please.**

People were in a panic as they were being herded to the safety zones by the genin. The kyuubi was attacking Konoha, and a fourth of the city and its outlying lands were already destroyed. Through this, however, one man was walking fairly calmly. One would only say fairly because he wasn't rushing in a panic. He had an idea of what was going to happen. He'd been to the battlefront before being called to check on his wife and her removal to safety. She had been in poor health ever since entering her third trimester and her health had degraded yet again. While he was attending to her, a Hyuuga who work in the anbu came and gave him a report on the hokage and his preparations to attack the kyuubi himself. While the anbu didn't understand the importance of what they had said, Hyuuga Hiashi did, and he was going to confront the hokage before he finished his work.

.

.

"I'm sorry, my son, but this is the way it has to be," said Minato to his new born child. He had worked in tears he whole nights. He had been happy when his son had been born a few hours ago, and then his wife had died, and he was devastated, but he had his son to comfort him; a reminder of his wife. He'd had no idea that he would be forced to give up his own life, and leave his son alone in the world just a few hours later. He cried as he thought over what his son would go through.

He had told he sandaime hokage that he wanted his son to be remembered as a hero, but he knew how life was, and he knew that his son would not be honored but hated. But to protect his village, and give his son the power to defend it, he had to do this, and curse his son to a life, at least at the beginning, or hate.

As he raised his hand to finalize the seal, he heard a hard knock on the door. He quickly put his son the crib next to him and covered most of his seal work on the desk.

"Come in quickly!" And so Hiashi did, bowing to him.

"Hokage sama, I have a request to make of you." The yondaime hokage almost slapped his face.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, can this not wait until after the Kyuubi is dealt with!" Hiashi looked at him pointedly.

"I think we both know that you will not be here after to deal with me…" Minato looked at him with a… stronger expression. It was not surprise, but something akin to it.

"What do you mean?" The Hyuuga pointed behind the hokage's desk.

"Your son is soon to be a jinchuuriki, and you will be dead. And I think that we also both know how the people will treat your son when they learn of this." Minato sat down, feeling even more the weight of what he was doing.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, you know that I must do it, and how could I do this to another's child but my own? This terrible curse will be his burden, but also, a gift so that he can better… protect this village."

"I may have something of a solution," the Hyuuga said. Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"My heir is yet to be born, but would it not be possible to arrange a seal so that the Kyuubi is sealed into _them_ instead? And then after this, would it not be possible that we arrange to have me and my family take care of the child? This would cause both misdirection, and allow your child to have support from those around him." Minato had put his elbows on the desk, with his fingertips together just in front of his face, and was now looking at the Hyuuga critically.

"This is an… _interesting_ idea, Hyuuga-san, but tell me, why?" Hiashi smiled inside. He was being considered.

"Hokage-sama, you obviously fear some individual trying to destroy the village in the years after your death. The initial plan here it to create misdirection as to whom you sealed the kyuubi into. They will no doubt learn of it, and this will draw further attention to him. However, the _real_ jinchuuriki will not be known, and thus protected with more ability to be trained in secret. On top of that, the jinchuuriki will have a powerful kekkei genkai to aid them in their future battles." The hokage was listening, slowly tapping his fingers together. Then he tilted them to direct hem at the Hyuuga.

"What about you? What about your child? Why?" Hiashi had hoped that he'd be satisfied with the other answers, but that didn't mean that he wasn't prepared to answer this one.

"Hokage-sama, you know that we will seek the best interest of Konoha, and I will be candid in my response, especially since we both know that you will know if I lie.

"My clan has been in some degree of decline for years. While it is true that our plan would cause misdirection, it would also provide cover for my child so that they can help us cease our decline without the hate that would otherwise be directed towards them. While publicly this power would hurt us, if it is kept secret, it could yet save us, and who else would there be better than us to handle this task?" Hiashi ended there, hoping that the hokage would go with his plan. For now the hokage was looking at his own child, pulling him from the crib to cradle him as he thought.

Some minutes later Hiashi left the tower with a seal paper in his hand, and instructions on how to use it. He would have a jinchuuriki as a child, and he would provide protection for the hokage's as well, despite the inconvenience. He felt the reason that he was trusted in the end is the knowledge that his pride would ensure that he kept his word. He was a little saddened by the last thing that the hokage had told him, though.

"Know, Hyuuga Hiashi, that this will further degrade your wife's health. She will be more likely than ever to die, as mine did, at childbirth." Hiashi had only nodded, and signaled that he continue with his seal work. He had already resigned himself to her probable death. This pregnancy had not gone well with her, and so he expected the worst. Still, the Hyuuga would get what they deserved, the power they ought to have. Besides, they would have the child of the hokage in their midst. Surely he would be as naturally talented as his father. What secrets, what new abilities would he add to their midst?

Smiling, Hiashi quickened his pace to make sure that he would make it in time. He would place the seal on his wife's belly, and when the hokage seemed to be sealing the demon into the child that was in his arms, _that_ seal would be transferring it to Hiashi's unborn child, his heir, and the one he felt would be a powerful shinobi one day to give them back the power and respect that ought to be theirs.

.

.

Minato looked down at his son.

"Am I doing the right thing, Kushina, my love, for our child? I just don't want him to be alone…" He looked out the window at the towering Kyuubi. "No one should be alone in this world, but he will still be hated for nothing! Is there _nothing_ that I can do? Nothing for him, or for Hiashi's poor child that will be trained solely to be a weapon?" He stroked the face of his now dead wife in the picture that he kept at his bedside. A moment later, an idea came to him.

"Summoning jutsu!"

.

.

Sometime later, after the attack was over, a small toad was creeping around. They knew that someone else had been watching, as had Minato-sama, so they had worked things out to still deliver a message. Those darn root anbu were so annoying, though. That Danzo had been giving them trouble for years, and killed more than one toad that had been sent as a spy, but far fewer than had been sent. Fortunate, even _he_ did not know about Minato's conversation with Hiashi. No one knew, and only one other person would. Hiashi had promised that only _he_ would know the truth, but the hokage wanted another to know, so that they would be able to provide further protection and guidance to _both_ children. Minato had even entertained the thought that Hiashi's child might be a daughter and that having another influence could bring the two together and form a greater bond.

Of course, getting to the person unseen would be the most difficult part. Those eyes could see everything. Of course, a toad would be a little less suspicious than normal, and there was the little stream that came into the garden…

Soon Gamateuchi was in the garden and began to look around for the one he wanted. He found him in a room further away from the main family, playing with his little son to distract him from craziness that was surrounding the village's atmosphere at the moment. He approached him. After all, the child was young and would be easily put to the side while they talked.

"Hyuuga-san, I have a message for you…" The branch member looked up in surprise to see a talking toad, but reacted quickly, telling his son to look for a flower for him from the garden.

"Did the hokage send you? I know he can do toad summons." The toad nodded.

"Yes, and he had something he wanted you to know and take care of…" As the toad explained, the man's eyes widened in surprise, but nodded as he was asked to look after the two children.

"Very well, they shall be watched over by me discreetly. I shall not fail in this last mission that the hokage has given me, and I will love his son as my own."

"Very good. Good luck, Hyuuga san." The Hyuuga man nodded.

"Thank-you, and may Kami grace you and your family." With that, the hokage's last will was given out, and the next day it was announced that a paper in the hokage's office showed that he had gone over all those who could take in the child the kyuubi was sealed into, and that the Hyuugas were selected. Hiashi put on a show of not wanting the child, but took him in. The Hyuuga were pitied more than reviled for this, as Hiashi had shown how much they _didn't_ want the child, and so things looked well. Still, one byakugan set of eyes pitied the child, knowing the truth. The future for this child would be hard and harsh, but he would do what he could to soften this for him, and also for his nephew…or would it maybe be a niece? He shrugged. He'd just have to wait another month or so for the Hyuuga heir to be born, and then watch over them closely.

**So, i hope you like it. This will be a _long_ project, and it'll probably be at least a week till the next update because of exams being this week, and needing to travel home to visit family [where i will be helping my grandpa with a little bit of remodel for my parents house]. [should be fun!!! :) ]**

**Anyways, like i said, I've also got one going for Sasuke, so read that one, too, and review. Just got to my profile to find it, and you know what? Read anything else on my profile that catches you interest, if anything.**

**Also, I know i kinda hint to the mean Hiashi here, but I'm gong to try and start a poll [first time, so I'm trying to figure it out] and let everyone vote for whether Hiashi should be mean, or nice. Oh, and I'm planning on his brother living instead of dying in this story [don't worry, it'll make sense when it happens]. So, go and vote! **

**Thank-you very much, and happy easter everyone!**


	2. Special Day Coming

**Alright! After a long wait [what was it, a week?] the second chapter of Junchuuriki Hinata is here! I had hoped to be able to write more often now that exams are over, but it turns out I'm helping my grandpa remodel my mom's kitchen. Heehee. At least I'm learning something, right? I hope to be able to get in another chapter soon, though.**

**Well, read and enjoy! And please, don't forget to review! I like reviews....**

Hyuuga Hiashi frowned as he sat at his desk. Things had been hard over the last few years. He had two children now, but no wife. She had lived through the labors of their Jinchuuriki child, somehow, and he had been happy at that, having expected to lose her then, but then she had gotten pregnant again. The second pregnancy had seemed well and good, until she hit the last weeks of her third trimester. Her health had gone from good, to terrible. She hadn't had a chance to live through this one, and they'd had to cut the baby from a dead mother. It was revealed that she'd had some inner scar tissue that, initially, had been hard enough to handle a child, but once the child was large enough it turned to a detriment as there were cracks in her womb that should not have been there, and she was torn apart from the inside.

The usually stoic Hyuuga had turned even more so. When he did show emotion, it was usually distain. Not even when he was alone in his office, looking at the only picture of his dead wife that he had, would he smile. But thinking on those things was not actually what was making him frown. He had just come from training his four year old daughter and heir, Hinata. Things had not been going as he had expected five years ago. The child did not seem overly powerful. In fact, she was shy and weak to all appearances. Only he, who knew to look for the Kyuubi in her, knew the power that she actually possessed. Her 'harrumphed' as he thought on how things were not going as planned, and leaned over to do more clerical work. Or in more mundane term, the useless paper work that accompanied every high ranking position in every world in every dimension that has ever possibly existed.

.

.

.

"Come on Neji Niisan! Tell me!" The slightly taller boy grinned as he pushed his little blond… not brother over.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid I can't. You would only tell." A little Naruto sat down, crossing his legs and arms in frustration. To top it off, he closed his eyes, looking to the side, and stuck his bottom gum out some. His pout was too perfect. Neji laughed, gaining a glare from Naruto who now slapped his knees.

"Come on! I told you mine!"

"Yes, but you can't keep a secret to save your life!"

"Yes I can! I never told Hizashi-san who it was that-"

"SHHHH!!!!" Neji desperately tried to shut Naruto up before he could say anything, fear written all over his face.

"-put the snails on Hiashi-sama's desk!" Neji froze, fear almost overcoming the six year old, and he slowly turned around to where Naruto obviously wasn't looking. There he was, Hiashi-sama. Crap. Now he was going to get it.

"Hyuuga Neji, how many times have not to prank your uncle Hiashi?" Neji looked at him in confusion for a moment as Naruto gaped that there was someone else in the garden now. Two someone's actually, and the other one was giggling slightly behind Hizashi, clutching his formal robe that he occasionally donned when his brother was too busy to see guests. It was easier, and as long as the formal headband was involved, no one was ever the wiser. Then it dawned on Neji that it was his father, and his fear left him, exchanged for a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry, father." His father kept frowning, but only sighed before addressing Hinata.

"Come on Hinata, you can't stay back there forever. You're lucky to have some spare time now to relax with your cousins."

"Y-yes, Hizashi-san." She slowly came around and sat down in the wooden porch a couple feet on Neji's left. Naruto smiled wide.

"Hinata-sama! How've you been?! I'm really looking forward to-"

"SHH!!!" Neji went, sweeping a flat hand across his throat, cutting Naruto off.

"-to… um… seeing you again! Yeah! I was really looking forward to seeing you again! That's it."

Hinata blushed slightly at her ever exuberant friend, raised as a cousin. He was always over energetic. But she was a little sad that her cousins were trying to keep something from her. She looked down sadly, but neither of them could see it because she had put her face to her hand when she giggled, trying to keep up the decorum she was being raised with as the Hyuuga clan heir. She didn't notice when Naruto's face lit up again and meeped in surprise when he grabbed her sleeve.

"Hey Hinata! I found something by the pool earlier. Come, I'll show you!" He was quickly dragging her away as Neji rolled his eyes at them. Hizashi simply smiled at Naruto's display, but soon turned to ask Neji a question.

"So, _have_ you decided on something?" Neji looked down.

"No, father, not really. Naruto took my idea. What else is there, though?" he looked at his father, who smiled kindly down at him.

"Of course. Remember, there will be many more in the years to come, so don't let this one get you down. It doesn't have to be the grandest ever just yet." Neji smiled, relived.

"Thank-you, father."

"Alright, since I helped Naruto get his, I'll assume that's what your first idea was, we'll go from there…"

.

.

.

"What is it brother?" Hizashi stepped into the room. The brothers always knew when the other was around, so it didn't surprise him that Hiashi had known it was him.

"Well, brother, I really had two things to ask you about." Hiashi waved a hand as he continued to work, motioning for his brother to continue.

"First off, I request that after the formal party for lady Hinata's birthday that Naruto and Neji be allowed to have a small party for Hinata; just for the three of them." Hiashi looked up at this, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that."

"Naruto and Neji have both gotten rather close to lady Hinata and would like to give her gifts, as is usual, but since they are all such young children, I thought that perhaps they could be allowed to celebrate the ladies birthday as that: children."

Hiashi leaned back, resting his elbows on his arm rests as he brought his hands together to contemplate the request. He didn't want his daughter to become soft, and that Naruto child of the forth Hokage's was a poor influence on her. He had no seriousness and absolutely _no_ accountability. He was always doing whatever suited him. No, that wasn't right. If it might get Hinata in trouble, _then_ he wouldn't do something. The boy was loyal; Hiashi had to give him that. And Neji… well, soon Neji would be sealed with the curse mark, so it might be a good way to encourage positive feelings for the future leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"Very well, Hizashi, but I expect you to be there to make sure they don't do anything foolish, understand?" Hizashi nodded.

"Of course, Hiashi." Hiashi leaned forward to begin working again on his papers.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What was the other thing that you wanted to ask?" Hizashi looked as close to uncomfortable as a Hyuuga ever did.

"Brother, please, don't make my son have to wear the caged bird seal." Hiashi froze, in both motion and emotion. He slowly turned his face to look up to his brother.

"Hizashi, if you even ask me such a thing again, you will learn what it means to feel my wrath; do you understand? The sealing shall happen next week as was decided by the council." He waved his hand again. "You are dismissed, brother. Now go." Hizashi bowed.

"Of course, Hiashi sama." Hiashi didn't even flinch from the sudden use of honorifics as his brother left. Hizashi, meanwhile, made it too his room in the compound before letting the tears fall from his eyes down to his face. His son would share the same fate as him. He would be forced to live his life as the Hyuuga council directed. His freedom was nearly gone.

.

.

.

There were only two significant events over the next few weeks. One was Neji's sealing with the clan's caged bird seal. It hurt, but Naruto was there to help him through that first night of pain after the seal was burned into him.

"Neji Niisan, I promise, when I become Hokage, I'll stop this, and find a way to get that thing off your forehead. Still, it hurt, but he tried not to resent Hinata for it. At least Naruto made him laugh, talking about being Hokage. He was too much of a klutz to do manage that.

The other event was one day when Hinata was training with her father soon after, while Hizashi and Neji watched.

"Do you understand, son, what your duty is," Hizashi was saying. Neji replied that he did. Hizashi, though, could not stand the thought that his son should be bound to a fate that he could not change, that he would have no freedom to choose. Hiashi sensed the growing resentment and suddenly turned and made a sign. Hizashi bowled over in pain, crying out.

"Take this as a warning. I'll forgive you this time. Now get out of here." Neji was in a near panic. He had no idea what had happened, or why. He tried to ask his father about it, but Hizashi would say nothing. How could he tell his son the fate that lay in store for him? How could he tell him how bound he was.

Then Naruto was there, dirty from playing pranks in the garden. Somehow, even with the Hyuuga's all seeing eyes, and their constantly being on guard against them, he still managed to prank them. Of course, he didn't leave the Hyuuga compound _too_ much. He snuck out now and then, but after being chased over half of Konoha until an Anbu squad stopped the pursuers all he did was stick to the shadows, out of sight. Of course now there was always an Anbu around to watch over him whenever he left the compound, but he never knew that. This was, of course, assuming that he didn't manage to sneak past them as well at the Hyuuga, which did sometimes happen, much to the elite Anbu's chagrin.

This time, though, Naruto had stayed in the compound, playing pranks on some of the higher members of the clan. Hizashi would get an earful since he was the child's official guardian, but he smiled, knowing that Naruto was having fun. As long as there was a smile on Naruto's face, he felt that he was keeping his promise he had made those few years ago. Half of it at least. He hoped that the interaction he created between his two children and Hinata was having a good effect on her. It was hard to tell sometimes, but he knew that his brother was being especially hard on her, even now that he had another child to look after. Hizashi sometimes would offer to watch over little Hanabi as well, seeing her as neglected as he did. But all this was the routine things that happened, and the thoughts that were always in Hyuuga Hizashi's mind. These events would simply be a greater influence on the three children come the events following Hinata's birthday, which, as it just so happened, would also be the day peace was made with the Raikage and his village and nation…

.

.

.

"Alright! Today's the day Neji-niisan!" Shouted Naruto. The moment he awoke (well, actually he sat up really slow at first, really tired and dreary eyed until he suddenly remembered what day it was, but, once he did), he jumped up out of his bed and started jumping up and down on Neji's bed. For his part, Neji just moaned.

"Got back to bed Naruto! It's too early for this, and besides, we're not giving her our presents until tonight…" Naruto was far from deflated by this.

"Aaahhh… come on Neji! That doesn't mean that we can't go tell her happy birthday right now! Come on!" Now Neji was wide awake.

"Naruto! You know what happens when someone goes into lady Hinata's room! We'd get in big trouble!" Naruto was off the bed now, and he was crouching, one hand on the ground, one raised with a finger pointing up and a mischievous smile on his face.

"But if we go right now, no one will be up yet to see it! And we can leave real fast, too. If someone starts to come in, then we can just climb out the window and no one will ever know better!" Neji squared his jaw and tried to look authoritative.

"Naruto, we can't just go sneaking around…" he was going to say more, but then Naruto gave him the puppy eyes. "Er, uh, that is, um… STOP IT! You know I can't stand when you, I mean you better, that is we can't… ah come on!!! Grrr…" Naruto just kept hamming it up. He knew Neji would give in to this. He was how he got his older brother to do anything, but he tried not to use his secret weapon too often so it wouldn't lose its effectiveness. "Okay, FINE!!! Let's hurry up and get this over with, or we'll defiantly get caught." Naruto cheered till Neji shushed him. Then he put on a robe, making sure that Naruto did, too, and stuck his head outside to see if anyone was up yet.

"Alright, come on. Stay close behind me and _don't make any noise!!!_"

Unknown to them, they were seen already, but the other person didn't try to stop them. He just followed them to make sure they didn't get in trouble. He smiled to himself. Those two had no idea just how much he knew about what they did. He tried to let them have fun. After all, it wouldn't do for the child of the Fourth to grow up as stoic and stuck up as all the Hyuuga that he was raised around.

.

.

.

Hinata was having a nice dream, even if it was weird. She was in a field of flowers, playing. There were nine little fox kits playing with her, but sometimes she thought she saw an evil look on them in the corner of her eye. Still, they were so nice she thought that she was imagining it. So she kept playing, and making them little necklaces and crowns with the lilacs in the field. She was just leaning over to get some more lilacs when she jolted awake.

"H-h-huh?" Her sight was all blurry, and her hearing was trying to catch up in her confusion.

"Hin… ake up… hap…day!" She rubber her eyes sleepily and suddenly her eyes got huge as she realized her two cousins were on her bed, staring at her face.

"Ahh!" Fortunately she didn't scream very loud. It wasn't in her nature to do so, but it did make Neji and Naruto jump back a little.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" Her quickened breathing was starting to slow down.

"Y-y-yes, I-I'm fine," she managed to say. "Wha-what are you d-doing here, Naruto-kun, Neji-kun?"

Naruto smiled while Neji grimaced slightly before adding his smile.

"We came this morning to wish you,"

"Happy birthday!" They both said brightly. Hinata looked at them, eyes wide again. Then she teared up, sending the two into a panic.

"H-hinata! Are you okay?!"

"Hinata-sama! What's wrong?" They were on either side of her, holding her shoulders, then got surprised when she started to hug them both, which hugs they of course returned, though bemused.

"Th-th-thank-you!" She managed to say. After a few minutes she was able to calm down enough to talk.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, that… w-well, no one usually c-cares about my b-birthday." Naruto smiled big, slapping her on the back.

"Of course we care! You're like a sister Hinata chan! We even got you…"

"A little party tonight, after everything else," Neji said, cutting in over Nartuo who, once again, almost gave away that they had gotten her special presents besides what was expected for branch members to usually give the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata smiled.

"Thank-you," she said again, smiling happily. She had never felt so… important and loved in her life. Maybe she _was_ worth something after all…

.

.

.

The celebrations that day went very well. The Raikage's representative was quite formal and polite, asking no more than what was needed, and being very complimentary of the things he received. Still, it was very boring to Naruto. The only reason he behaved was because he knew what they were going to be able to do later that night. Even so he almost mimed barfing during Hinata's formal birthday party. As she received gift after gift, she was looking for Neji's and Naruto's, but was sad when she saw that they were the same as everyone else's gifts. There were many formal clothes, a basic shinobi kit for academy students, books for academy students, a history of the Hyuuga clan (which she actually _did_ think was interesting; she'd have to remember to thank uncle Hizashi later), but nothing was really _that_ good. She held in a sigh. All she wanted was to be able to be a child, like Naruto and Neji, and to be loved like she could see uncle Hizashi did them. But she had to be strong, so she smiled and said thank-you for each gift she received, and held back the tears so her eyes remained dry. No one would know her pain.

She was not expecting uncle Hizashi to come to her room later that night, after the main parties were over. There was still several less than formal parties going on with drinking and laughter, but these didn't generally touch the Hyuuga. She was almost ready to get into her bed when she heard the knock on the door. Timidly, she went and opened it to see her uncle.

"Are you ready, lady Hinata? Neji said that they already told you about the extra party for you tonight." Her eyes widened in surprise. She _had_ forgotten! She quickly looked at what she was wearing, and back up at her uncle. He smiled.

"I see you forgot during the busy day. I'll wait here until you've gotten changed again."

"Th-thank-you, uncle Hizashi," she said, smiling as she closed the door to change. She wasn't sure what she should wear, though, since she didn't think that this occasion would be as formal as the earlier parties, still, she didn't wear much else. She quickly decided on a loose kimono like shirt with a purple floral design and some black pants.

"I-I'm ready, uncle," she said, opening her door again.

"Very good. This way, lady Hinata." She stayed close behind him as the two of them walked down the halls towards the branch member's quarters. They stopped outside a room next to Hizashi's family quarters. It generally served as a dining room, but for tonight it would be a small playroom for the children. And Hizashi would be calmly watching them, of course. "Here we are. After you, lady Hinata."

As Hinata tried to step through the door, however, she found herself tackled in a hug. She looked up from the ground to see Naruto hugging her, and Neji standing in amusement at his niisan.

"Happy birthday, Hinata sama," he said.

"Yeah," said Naruto loudly as he sat up. "Happy birthday Hinata chan!" Hizashi got Naruto to calm down enough to get off of Hinata, and then they had some real birthday cake. Fortunately, it wasn't in Hinata's or Neji's natures to be loud or crazy, so the sugar didn't do anything to them, and Naruto always used so much energy that it didn't affect him, either. It was like adding a single bottle of water to a swimming pool. Finally, it came time for Hinata to receive her gifts. First came Neji's. They had agreed to let him go first because he still felt like Naruto's gift was better, and he didn't want her to look at his after Naruto's and think that it was pathetic. Of course, he didn't really have to worry. It was small package with a lavender floral design. When she opened it, she gasped and held it lovingly.

Inside were a few ribbons and a sash. They were lavender colored and had lilac designs. Neji looked on with some degree of trepidation while she looked at her gift.

"Th-thank-you, Neji-san. I love them." He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, Hinata-sama. I thought that you could wear the ribbons in your hair, and one of them actually is designed to be worn like a bracelet."

"Thank-you," she said, already wrapping the sash on and looking for the bracelet like ribbon. "and of c-course I like them," she said, smiling at him. Neji was happy, of course. This meant that his gift was a good one after all. Even though he and his father had come up with it to follow the original flower idea he and Naruto had both thought of, he had been worried that she wouldn't like it.

"Alright, now it's my turn! Believe it!" Neji rolled his eyes as Hinata giggled. "Here it is, here it is!" He exclaimed, handing her a medium sized rectangular package. It was wrapping with the same wrapping paper Neji's had been done it, but it was a bit heavier than Neji's gift.

"Come on, open it open it!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Hizashi said, smiling. It was one of the only times that he spoke during their little party. He hadn't even said anything when Naruto almost knocked some punch over while they were playing tag earlier. Obediently Naruto calmed down as Hinata opened her present. Now, though, her jaw dropped. She didn't even know what to say or how to react. This was something that she had been wanting for months. And now, here it was. Was she dreaming, or was it really there?

"Thank-you, Naruto. I… I love it." Naruto smiled. Their original train of thought had centered on Hinata liking flowers. They all knew how much she loved to look at and try to press flowers, but that she had no place to keep them once she did, so he got her a flower pressing book. It even came with a sheet of material that would hold the flowers in place wherever she wanted to put them on a page after they were pressed. In near worship of her gift, she gently placed it down, then reached over to Neji and Naruto and hugged them both. They hugged her right back, though they were surprised when she started crying. They looked at Hizashi to figure it out, but he only smiled a little sadly to them and motioned that they keep hugging her. Finally she managed to stop and she pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry. It-it's just that, I-I, well I n-never got such great presents, an-and I never thought tha-that anyone actually c-cared about me." Neji and Naruto looked at each other in shock. They knew that she was pushed really hard, but to think that no one cared? They immediately jumped forward and hugged her again, to show that they cared for their cousin.

About then the door slid open and another branch member stuck their head in. Looking around they found Hizashi and their eyes lit up.

"Hizashi, finally! Hiashi sama sent me to look for you. He said he wants to talk with you about something important." Hizashi frowned. His brother wouldn't forget that this little party was happening. It wasn't in his nature. However, he was often demanding, especially on his family.

"Alright, fine. Watch over the children while I'm gone. Neji." The young boy turned from the group to address his father.

"Yes, father?"

"You're in charge while I'm gone, but I expect all three of you to listen to…"

"Gokima, Hizashi san."

"To Gokima. You can all do that, right?" Neji and Hinata nodded, but Naruto glared at the man.

"I don't like him." Hizashi sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but for right now, do it for me, okay?" Naruto sat down hard and crossed his arms and legs.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it," it warned.

"Thank-you, son. Now be good," he said, addressing all of them. Then he left. Naruto continued to eye the new Hyuuga strangely. Neji and Hinata had already gotten back to the cake and Hinata's presents. They were discussing when she could wear the various ribbons, when Naruto suddenly shouted. They turned in surprise to see Naruto falling over, the Hyuuga branch member standing as if he had hit him. Then he disappeared and Neji fell in the same manner. Then there was a poof of smoke and the Raikage's representative turned towards Hinata.

"Now, girl, it is time for you to come with me," he said. Hinata opened her mouth to scream, but she, too, was knocked out, and picked up. Then the stranger ran off into the night, never noticing that Naruto was already struggling to his feet.

**So there it was! That's a pretty long chapter for me; longest I've ever done, actually. That's another reason it took me so long. I hope i can keep that up without sacrificing quality. Make sure to review and tell me what you think I can improve in.**

**Also, for my next chapter, I'm going to be doine another poll. PLEASE VOTE!!!! **

**Thank-you, and have a nice week!**


	3. The Kidnapping

**Sorry that this is a little shorter again, but I've been busy all break, and I'm back at school again, with work in just a few minutes, but there are so many people, it seems, that are interested in this story, even if they don't review, that i had to get this written and posted before i went to work tonight. And i want to use the time after to do my h/w i've been neglecting all day. So, i hope you enjoy. Ii'm sure there are some spelling errors, but i promise i'll get those fixed soon.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Hizashi paused as he walked down the hallway. He had had a sudden feeling of foreboading. What had just happened? _Had_ anything happened?

"Byakugan!" He looked first to where his brother was…_supposed_ to be. The office was empty and the lights off. He quickly turned and looked to the room he had left the children in. His byakugan was powerful enough to see the room, and he almost fell to his knees in despair as he saw the two missing children, and his son unconscious. He reacted quickly, however.

"Intruder! Someone has kidnapped the heiress and Naruto!" He ran outside, looking for the culprit. The house was in an uproar in seconds, shouts of "byakugan" being heard everywhere, but Hizashi still found the culprit first. He was outside the walls, and everyone else was looking inside…well, except for his brother, but Hizashi knew that Hiashi was smarter than most of the clan, if a bit cold.

Hiazshi jumped down, preparing to attack the shinobi that held Hinata in his arms. However, he was struck by surprise as he realized the identity of the kidnapper.

"The Kumo reprepentative?!" The man took advantage of the surprise to hit Hizashi with a kunai in the gut. "Ungh!" Hizashi fell over. "Why," he managed to ask. The kumo nin laughed.

"Why? And miss such an excellent opportunity to gain the byakugan?"

"This-_peace_, then-was-…"

"Fake. It was convenient, and that's it. Now die!"

"NO!" The kumo nin spun around to see Naruto, clutching his side and standing up from his fall over the wall. He was obviously still weak from the hit that he took earlier from the kumo nin.

"You will not hurt him! Not Hazashi-san, or Hinata-chan!" The kumo nin laughed, not noticing that Hinata had begun waking during the time Naruto had shown up.

"A little brat like you? Please. You weren't even a challenge to knock out earlier!" He paused. "Though you do some rather resilient. That blow I gave you should have knocked you out for a couple hours. Who are you boy? You are not a Hyuuga…"

"That is none of your business," Hizashi cried out, steeling himself from the pain as he lay on the ground. "He is part of our family now, regardless of where he comes from! He is as my son! I-" but he was not able to continue as the Kumo nin kicked him.

"Shut up, old man. I don't care about the now, and this is wasting my time." He looked over at the young blond boy. "I think I'll just take me a second child, that's all." Then the man gasped.

"No, you won't hurt them again," a small voice said. The man slumped down, looking in surprise at his load he carried under his arm. The little girl had changed somewhat. She looked, fox like, even. He could even see whiskers on her face where some makeup had brushed aside. She had an evil red arua, and slitted eyes, but it was the tail sticking through his chest that caused him to drop to his knees. A tail of chakra.

"I-see," he gasped. "The fox-lives-in this-girl." He let go of her, and Hinata fell to the ground, uncounsious. "Too-bad. She would have-made-such a-fine-addition-to kumo…" He fell over, and the moement he did, Naruto ran over to check on Hinata, not the least bit scared. Surprised, but not scared. He couldn't see, from his angle, where that tail had come from, and all he cared about was his Hinata-chan and adopted father. As he checked on Hianta, though, Hiazshi whispered to him.

"Naruto, son, come over here…"

"Yes, Hizashi-san."

"Do you understand what just happened?" Naruto shook his head. "Well then, son, can you promise to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret?"

"Yes…papa." Tears welled in Hizashi's eyes. He hoped that he deserved such a title from this small child. He hadn't done as good a job as he had wanted for the poor lad, but he still loved him, and the child loved him back, it seemed. He gathered his strength.

"Naruto, son, I may die tonight, so before I die, I'm going to tell you a secret that was entrusted to me, but your _real_ father." Naruto's eyes widened, but he didn't interrupt, sensing somehow the importance of this thing.

"Naruto, your father was Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage. The night that the kyuubi attacked Konoha he sacrificed himself to save the village, and he was going to do to his own son what he could not ask another to do. He was going to seal the nine-tails into you." Naruto gasped, clutching his chest.

"Why? Is that why everyone outside the compound hates me? Did-didn't my daddy love me?" Hizashi found the strength to put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"He loved you very much son. He had hoped you would be a hero, but he felt that the opposite would be the case. However, before he left, someone else came to him and presented an alternative. My brother, Hiashi, came to him, and suggested that he used his unborn child instead, and that he would take care of you in exchange." Naruto sat there, no understanding what Hizashi meant.

"Naruto, instead of the kyuubi being sealing into you, it was sealed into Hinata." Naruto's eyes got wide. "That is how she killed that shinobi, even though I don't think she'll remember it." He grunted. "Naruto, I may no longer be able to protect you, so you must protect her as much as you can. Be strong! I have seen it in you. Even this trash from Kumo saw it in you. Promise me you'll protect Hinata and make sure she has a chance to live her own life!" Naruto nodded firmly.

"Yes, papa. I will protect Hinata-chan with my life." Hizashi smiled.

"Good. That is good." He closed his eyes. "Make sure to tell Neji that I love him, if I don't see him again."

"Yes, papa," Naruto replied crying as the man rested his body on the ground. At that moment Hiashi arrived.

"Hinata! No!" No one else was around to see it, but he visibly feared for the life of his. The anguish on his face was out of love for his daughter, but it was soon hidden, though Naruto would remember in the years to come and realize what it meant. But that would be later.

"Hiashi-sama!" The man turned, seeing Naruto, and hid his emotions behind his stoic mask once again.

"Yes, Naruto?" The boy pointed. Hiashi felt that fear again. His brother was mortally wounded. Naruto, though, was fine, and was now holding up Hinata as well.

"Please, I can take care of Hinata-chan. Please, save my papa!" Hiashi battled for a moment, but the shinobi was dead; yes, Hinata would be safe with Naruto until someone else came.

"Someone else will be here soon," he told him. "Just stay here and let her lay down."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," was the reply. Hiashi felt like there was a different emotion in his voice than there used to be, but he didn't have the time to deal with it just then, so he carefully, but quickly, gathered up his brothers body and left.

Naruto, meanwhile, held Hinata closely, waiting for others to arrive.

**So, there it is. Hope you liked it. Please review, though. I like feedback! :)**

**Have a great night, and wish me luck at work tonight!**


	4. New Feelings Come to Light

**So, it's been a little bit, huh? But everyone's still alive, for now... This chapter puts a couple things out on the table, but little gets resolved right now. I'm trying to add more description like Sword2009 suggested, but I gotta say, i don't want to say that everyone's usual the usual boring Hyuuga robes all the time, so just assume that unless i say so, that is what they're wearing, k? As i expand into the rest of the Naruto-verse, i'll be more descriptive. I promise!**

**Anyways, I'll start off with the begging this time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I love reviews, we all do, and it takes less than a minute to tell me you think my story sucks and why. Please? Of course, if you like my story, that'd be nice, too. **

**Any who, disclaimer, don't own Naruto, wish i did, but i don't. If i did, Naruto would have fallen in love and kissed Hinata a LONG time ago!**

There was darkness. That was it, just darkness. The little child dried, not knowing where they were. It hurt so much! Why had that man done that? Why did he hurt her precious people? What was going on?

"Foolish little girl," a low, gravely, and booming voice said. The little girl jumped, sniffing as she looked around.

"He-he-hello? Is, is someone there?" There was the same voice, but now it laughed, low and dark, mocking.

"And it is _you_ who are my jailor? How…_sad._ You are _weak_, ands one day, you shall be mine!" The laughter was loud now, and the girl grasped her ears, head bowed, crying more than ever.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She kept crying and crying, until she heard another voice, but the voice was faint, as though far away. **(a/n-until the next bold the font was supposed to be way small so you could get the idea that she was hearing his voice as if from far away, and very faint; too bad this only allows one font size, lol)**

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Please, please come back Hinata-chan! Don't go; I need you! Please, come back to me! **_Hinata-chan!_**" Hinata gasped. She jerked awake, the images that had captured her slipping away. She was in someone's arms, and they were crying, saying her name over and over again. She couldn't see much of the room because whoever it was clutching her had her face in their chest. She realized it was Naruto, and the lingering fear began to leave her as she began to reach and clutched him.

"Hinata-chan!? You're awake!" Naruto managed to lean back a little bit, and Hinata was able to see some of the room she was now in. It was one of the few rooms in the Hyuuga compound reserved for medical emergencies. Most other clan compounds didn't have such rooms at all, but with the Hyuuga's all seeing eyes, they kept them around, just in case there was a need and the Konoha hospital too far away, or to make someone more comfortable for their trip to said hospital. Hence, she was on a raised bed. How Naruto had gotten up there one could only guess at. His head barely reached the top of the bed, but there he was, kneeling next to her on the bed, crying over her safety.

"Hinata-chan, I was so scared you wouldn't be okay! That big man was really mean, but it's okay; he's gone now, and I'm here! I'm gonna protect you! I promised papa-san that I would, and I won't go back on my word!" Hinata's eyes welled up in tears. She understood that people were supposed to protect her, but she could feel that they only did it out of duty, but now Naruto was promising to protect her for something else. She could feel the difference, and she held onto him.

"Thank-you, Naruto-kun. Thank-you." As they hugged, she could feel the last of her fear and tension melt away, until she recalled exactly what happened and gasped.

"Naruto! Hizashi-san, Hizashi-san! Is he okay?!" Naruto's eyes were troubled.

"Hiashi-sama took him while I looked after you, but they won't tell me where papa is," he said. "I, I wanted to go look, but…" He trailed off.

"Naruto, I'm f-fine. Go-go look for h-him."

"But, Hinata-chan! I have to protect you!" She shook her head.

"I'm s-safe for n-now. Go!" Naruto struggled for a moment before deciding.

"Okay, but I'm coming right back!" She smiled and nodded, pulling herself up into a sitting position, pillow behind her back. She had a slight blush as Naruto stood and jumped off the bed. He grinned at her and ran from the room. Then the other person spoke up.

"I hope you're happy, Hinata-sama," the voice said, young, but definitely angry. "You are safe, and my father is _not_, but who does my brother care about more? YOU!" Hinata gasped at the anger coming from her beloved cousin. He was sitting in a corner, arms folded, eyes scowling darkly. His headband was a little wet from sweat. She couldn't know this, but it was because of the anger Neji felt at what had happened that night. He was nearly shaking with anger.

When he had come to, he'd been taken to see Hinata, even though he wanted to know where his father was. He was told that his father was hurt but he was being taken care of, and everyone needed to look after Hinata right then. If he could, he would have snuck off like Naruto, but with his new caged-bird seal, he could not, and even then, Naruto was always better at sneaking than him. So, he had to sit there, watching over the girl who was the reason that his father was hurt, and watch as Naruto gave _her_ his full attention. Didn't he _care_ about their father? Didn't he care that no one cared about their father, and that their father had only gotten hurt because it _had_ to help Hinata? Didn't he see, or was he just too young to be able to understand just now?

Hinata, though, couldn't understand why her cousin was so mad at her. His father was another one she knew that protected her because he wanted to. She wasn't happy that he was hurt either; that's why she'd told Naruto to go check on him. Didn't Neji know that she cared, too?

"Ne-Neji-kun-"

"Shut up! Shut-up! You've got it _all_ perfect! You've got everything, and nothing goes wrong for you, does it!" Neji was on his feet now, hands clenched at his sides. Had Naruto been there he would have given Neji an earful, but it would be sometime before he returned, and Hinata was too kind to set Neji straight.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want Neji to hate her. She loved him like he was a brother, just like he and Naruto loved each other. Why did there have to be main and branch families? Meanwhile, Neji couldn't work up the energy to yell at her anymore, not with her crying like that.

"Stop crying," he said more quietly, but voice still laced with anger. "You don't deserve to cry." He sat back down, ignoring Hinata's cries, looking back towards the door and hoping that he could leave soon, or that Naruto would get back and tell him how their father was.

.

.

.

Naruto snuck from corridor to corridor. Seeing a little boy in an orange robe with dark red fringes, you wouldn't have thought that he _could_ go unnoticed, but Naruto managed it anyways. He had a natural talent to sneak, it seemed, especially honed in the confines of the Hyuuga compound where he had to learn ways to pull off pranks while remaining uncaught by the all seeing Hyuuga eyes.

Still, even now, his mind was all over the place, which was unusual for him. He was always just focusing on what he could do to have fun next, but now he had received an overflow of information, and he wasn't sure what to do with it. The only thing that made complete sense was that he had to protect Hinata from now on. She needed him, that's what he knew, especially since she had that… fox thing inside her.

Thinking on it, he thought that maybe his dad had liked to play tricks, too. Maybe that was why he decided to make everyone think that the fox was in Naruto. Yeah, he must have liked jokes, but this one wasn't very funny. Now Naruto understood why even some of the Hyuuga looked down on him like they did. It wasn't just because he wasn't a Hyuuga, like he'd always been told; it was because even _they_ thought that he had the fox inside him. He'd have to tell dad that this wasn't a very funny joke.

Naruto paused to look around. He'd covered about half the compound, but he knew that he didn't need to bother with most of the rest, so he took a turn to the left at the hallway he was in. This was towards the council room. Maybe his Hyuuga daddy was already better and was having a meeting… Naruto knew a great place where he could hear or see into the council room without any trouble. There was just a little too much room between two sets of guards, and then pipe to climb where he could get into the roof…

A minute later and he was there, crawling through the ducts, remembering the ways he had learned. Yes! There it was. Naruto crept over to the duct and looked down, looking for his dad…

.

.

.

Hizashi had had a hard time that night. He had been severely injured trying to save Hinata, and had it not been for Naruto convincing Hiashi that Hinata could wait longer than his brother, he might have been dead, but the Hyuuga medics quickly patched up his wounds and used medical jutsu to heal his internal injuries, and yet he was not allowed to see his children and Hinata. They were being kept somewhere else for the time being, and Hizashi was told by the council that he needed a clear mind so that he could attend a meeting to follow his recovery.

Hizashi had wanted to grind his teeth at that. He knew that the think that would allow him to concentrate most would be to see his children, and to make sure that Hinata was also safe. They were everything to him, and these foolish council members would not let him see them? He wanted to spit in their faces and go the children, but his present condition kept him from doing more than glare.

Soon enough, he was given a cane and a couple of other branch members to help him into the council room. The only reason he ever attending these meetings was because he was the brother of the Hyuuga head, and also his prime body guard for public occasions.

"Thank-you, but I can do it alone," he told them, waving them each to the side, gripping his cane tightly. He walked slowly down the hall, holding in grunts of pain with every step.

Some of his bandages had yet to be changed, and because of the treatments he was getting, he still didn't have more than half his upper robe on. He left side was bare, and on his right side, his robe barely hung on his shoulder. He looked close to a mummy underneath, his mid torso and shoulder completely wrapped in bandages, extending to his elbow and down to mid belly. There was a supposedly dry blood stain on his left side about halfway up, but he could feel the wound reopen just a little as he walked. He paused for a moment, gritting his teeth before continuing. He would not be weak now. He would show them his strength, then perhaps they would let him see the children instead of insisting that he be kept away to rest.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of his slow pace, he reached the council room. The door was quickly opened for him by one of the two branch members that was with him. He noticed that their byakugan was activated and they had a worried expression. He grimaced. They must have known that he was bleeding again, but decided to let him keep his pride. It was almost embarrassing. Still, he took a breath and entered the room, slowly moving to take his seat.

"Hizashi, it's good to see you are still moving," said one of the council members. He grunted.

"Of course I can move. Until I can see for myself that each of the children are okay, I cannot afford to rest." Some council members shook their heads in annoyance.

"Hizashi, that is not your job right now. Right now we have that taken care of. You just sit back and rest. You will probably see your children soon enough."

"It is not only _my_ children that I worry about; Hinata-sama is nearly a part of our own family, and though she is my niece, she is as my daughter as well. I will _not_ be satisfied until I know that they are okay, and I see that fact with my _own_ eyes."

"Hizashi! You will calm down and show proper respect when you address this council." Hizashi kept silent, but everyone could tell that he still felt exactly the same. Hiashi sighed. He did wish that they didn't treat him so, at times, but this was the order of the Hyuuga. To abandon the order long set by the clan was to ensure chaos, and all would fall apart. He would do all he could to prevent that, even ignore his feelings.

"Council members, please, if we could get to the point of this meeting," he said tiredly. Several nodded in approval, some just shrugged, and the rest looked slightly embarrassed that they had not already started. Several of those in the first and last groups were the ones who had been disapproving of Hizashi.

"Now, the order of business is, obviously, the attack on the Hyuuga compound tonight by the Raikage's representative. We have a peace treaty with them now, and so this could very likely be looked upon poorly the death of their shinobi just outside of our compound, despite his obvious treachery." Hizashi cleared his throat. "Yes, brother?"

"Council, let it be known that before the Kumo shinobi was defeated, he revealed that the peace was a sham. With this knowledge, it is likely that Kumo will try to make as much excuse as possible to take offense to this."

"Well then, it would have been better that you let him live, fool branch boy!" Hizashi forced a stoic smile.

"It was not _I_ who struck the killing blow, though I admit, to protect the children, I would have been more than willing."

"Oh?" There were several surprised looks that the table. It was well known that he had received his injuries from the Kumo-nin, and so everyone assumed it was him that killed the man. He was found there alone with Naruto, Hinata, and the corpse by Hiashi himself. If not him, then who _was_ it that had defeated the man? Hizashi realized he had revealed too much, and could see his brother's eyes widen slightly in fear. He suspected now that his secret was out. Well, Hizashi would not let the council know about Hinata, even though Hiashi was never suppose to know that he knew, too, about Hinata's secret.

"Of course not. In my condition I could not finish him. Hiashi-sama arrived just in time. Of course, arriving from the back, he could not initially see the identity of the man, and so struck the blow. He was in his rights, of course, even if Kumo will do all they can to make it look otherwise."

Hiashi had a little sweat on his brow. _He_ knew that this was a bald faced lie, and he felt some degree of shame for the first time in many years. He wasn't sure why, but maybe it was the accusatory look in his brothers eye, but for some reason, he felt a little ashamed of what he had done to his daughter. Had he really done right? He shook himself mentally. He needed to address the new situation.

"Of course Hizashi is right," he stated to several groans and mutters from the council. "All we can do is point out the over whelming evidence against Kumo and hope for the best. We will deal with it as needed from there." He stood. "Everyone is dismissed, though I wish to talk…_take_ my brother to the children. Any fool can see his bleeding as he sits there, and I doubt he will let himself heal properly till his is satisfied." He waved a hand amid their protest. "Go, now. I do not wish to see you, and we will all think better on this with a good night's sleep. It will be a couple of days before we have to really worry about it." Each member of the council slowly got up and left, leaving the two men alone. Before either began to speak, though, they both activated their byakugans. Each understood the seriousness, and importance, of the coming conversation and the need to keep it secret. Hiashi actually widened his eyes slightly in surprise while Hizashi sighed.

"Naruto, I will see you and the others shortly. Leave now. We'll talk about your punishment later."

"Darn it!" They could hear his voice in the air duct and watched as he scrambled away, back to where he's come in.

"We'll have to up the guard, brother," Hizashi said. "If my…_son_ can find it, someone really intend on getting in could also do it, even if they'd have to be exceptionally small."

"Yes, but we have something else to talk about now." They turned to look at each other. "How long?"

"Since you did."

"What?!"

"Minato, he sent me a message by toad, asking that I make sure his son was watched over, and why it was that he would be staying with us." Hiashi was once again seated, elbows on knees and finger tips touching in front of his face.

"I see. I didn't expect that from him. So that's why you've always been so kind to the boy, and why you've insisted on keeping a close eye on Hinata, even more so than myself." Hizashi nodded. "So, who _did_ kill the Kumo-nin? Was it my daughter?"

"Not on purpose, but yes. She saw my pain, and also the Kumo shinobi threaten Naruto, and she was… enveloped for just a few seconds by the fox's chakra and killed him with a tail made of this chakra." Hiashi was getting tired of surprises this night.

"I see. It seems that she has more potential than I thought, at least-" but here Hizashi stood.

"Stop right there, brother! Don't even start thinking it! I know what Hinata goes through, and I know her personality. She has never been weak, but rather has lacked the motivation to be as strong as you want her to be. That is because she is a _person_! She is your _daughter_ for Pete's sake! And yet all you do is treat her as a secret weapon. Phaa! How can you call yourself her father!?" Hiashi's eyes had closed and he was holding back his tears. These were the thoughts that he didn't allow himself to have. He always pushed them away. Order had to be preserved. The clan had to come before his own feelings, didn't it?

"Don't you dare think I don't care about my daughter-"

"Then you'd better start showing it!" Hiashi stood to match his brother's fury.

"You don't know how lucky you were to be born second! Do you have any _idea_ the weight that has been on me all of these years! No! You have no idea how much it hurts to constantly be stone, never showing love for those you care about because your duty is so great you _have_ to push these things aside! Why do you think I wanted Hinata to have this power!? If she could be strong, then she would be able to do as she wished, without having to worry about these foolish things! She would be so powerful no one would _dare_ to oppose her, and yet the order and power of the Hyuuga would stay strong!" He huffed as he ended his rant, hating the pity in Hizashi's eyes.

"I'm sorry brother, not for the pain you think you have, but because you think it has to be that way." He turned. "I'm going to see my children now, Hinata included." He slowly lurched out of the room as Hiashi collapsed in tears. What had made him explode like that? Why couldn't he have been born second? The slavery of the caged-bird seal was nothing compared to that of duty. Was there anyone who was free?

**So, there it is. Hope you liked it. I took me a little bit to decide what i wanted to have happen in this chapter. Again, please review and tell me what you think. I still like reviews!! :)**

**Have a nice week people!**

**CaptainFlye**


	5. Foreign Lies and their Results

**disclaimer- don't own Naruto. As said in the last chapter, if i did, Naruto would have gotten a hint and fallen for Hinata a long time ago.**

**So here it is, the next chapter. This will continue the issue of the death of the kumo nin with a large degree of the conclusion. I couldn't help but not put an end to the last scene just yet, just to get at ya. Course, if i get enough reviews, maybe i'll be nice and not leave you with a cliff hanger again in the future (wink wink) lol; nah, i wouldn't do that too often anyways. I only do that stuff when i think it actually enhances the story. **

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

Naruto rushed through the halls again, trying to keep from getting caught. He couldn't believe that his hiding spot had been found out! He didn't think he'd ever be able to sneak in that way again. What did father and uncle want to talk about anyways? Didn't they say they say they were coming straight there to see them?

Naruto made finally made it back to the room Hinata was in, rushing in and not even noticing the anger on Neji's face and Hinata's sadness. He just jumped up as hard as he could, landing in front of a now shocked Hinata.

"Dad's fine!" He shouted. "He's gonna be okay and he's coming here right now to see us!" He grabbed her in a hug, causing the small girl to blush slightly.

"Th-that's great, Naruto-kun," she gasped out, trying to breathe through his tight hug. Neji had jumped up at the news, a smile actually making its way across his face, but soon being replaced by a frown as Naruto's negligence of his brother and his once again total attention on Hinata. Why did he care about her son much! What was wrong that he didn't care about his _real_ family? He sat down again to wait for his father, feeling like he could gag from watching his brother and cousin. He didn't expect to get tackled anytime soon, which was why he found himself on the ground in a bear hug, gasping for air.

"Neji-niisan! Isn't it great! Papa's okay! He's gonna be alright!"

"Ye-yes, Naruto, th-that's great!" He huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath as Naruto went on and on about how great it was papa was okay.

"Naruto! Can't-breath!" Naruto's eyes got wide with shock as he jumped off of his brother.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Neji took in a couple of breaths before answering.

"It's okay, I'm fine now." He pulled himself up into his chair. "How long till father gets here?"

"Right now," said the deep voice of his father, coming up beside him and kneeling to give him a hug. "Oh Neji, my son, I'm so glad you're okay." Neji, after the initial surprise, hugged his father back eagerly.

"Papa! I'm so glad! They wouldn't let me see you!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm here." He looked around the room as he hugged his son to see Naruto's grinning face. He noticed that he was already back up on Hinata's bed, sitting on the edge with his legs dangling. It seemed he really wanted to keep true to his promise to protect her, starting now.

Hinata, meanwhile, was smiling, but sadly. He wondered what it was that made her so. He stood up, holding Neji in his arms. Neji actually managed to fall asleep in his arms as he cried for the jot of being with his father again.

"Naruto, Hinata, are you two okay?"

"Yes-sir papa! I'm fantastic!" Naruto's face got uncharacteristically serious for a second. "And I'm promise, I'm gonna do what I said papa! I'm never gonna stop!" Hizashi smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair, to which the boy grinned and laughed.

"I know. I trust you, my son. I know you won't let me down, ever." He turned to Hinata, frowning slightly. "And you, Hinata-sama? Are you okay?" Hinata looked down.

"H-hai. I'm f-fine." Her reply was quiet. Hizashi kneeled down a little to speak with her face to face.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Tell me, please." Hinata was now looking him in the eyes, and she suddenly burst out crying, grapping onto the wrist of his hand, which he had placed on her shoulder.

"Hiza-Hizashi-san was hu-hurt, and no one c-cared! An-and the-they wo-wouldn't let Nar-Naruto-kun and Ne-Neji-kun go a-and s-see you, and it-it's all m-my fault! If it w-wasn't f-for m-me th-" Hinata's verbal cries were silenced by two hugs, one from Naruto and one from Hizashi.

"Hinata-sama, please, don't blame yourself! I'm fine, and you're fine, and the boys are fine. That's what counts. I would have wanted to boys to make sure you were safe, first. You are important to me, and to them. Hinata, you may be my niece, but I feel for you as if you were my daughter. I love you, and so do my boys. So, don't let yourself feel bad about how things went, okay?" Hinata just kept crying into their two hugs and never told Hizashi the things that Neji had said. She thought that maybe Neji was just tired, that maybe things would just go back to how they were. After all, they loved her, right?

.

.

.

"This is outrageous," cried the Kumo diplomat. "I'm tired of hearing these gross accusations! You Hyuuga killed one of our own out of spite, thinking that it would have no repercussions. What are these lies that we were trying to steal that child of his? I will hear no more of it! I _demand_ that the Hyuuga pay for their crimes against us, or so help me, this war will be right back where it started!" Sarutobi sighed. These talks were getting nowhere. He knew that the Hyuuga were not lying in this case, but there was a war at stake here. What could he do? He lifted his head.

"Shari-san, I ask that you give me some time to talk to the Hyuuga alone. I will discuss with them their claims and I will see what they are willing to do. After all, we cannot have a war again." The Kumo representative smiled. It seemed things were finally going his way.

"Fine. I'll be back here tomorrow at the same time, and when I get here, I expect recompense! These talks have gone on far too long already, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi nodded, dismissing the man and the other diplomats that were present. He sighed again, wondering what would happen. He shivered at the thought. He knew the Hyuuga, and he thought he knew what they might do, but he hoped not. After all, Minato's son was happy. It would royally _suck_ if he had to lose the man he called father. Of course, Sarutobi was rarely given a reason to go and visit the boy, so he might be able to make good use of this visit.

.

.

.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama, what brings you here today?" The branch member guarding the entrance to the compound eyed the Hokage warily. He respected the man, but with Kumo making all the fuss they were, he couldn't be sure that this was _really_ the hokage. Until the man smiled and spoke.

"Oh, I just thought that I'd take a nice little stroll, and here I am! A Sarutobi among Hyuuga. Odd, isn't it?" The man stepped to the side.

"The Hokage is, of course, always welcome into our compound," he said, recognizing one of the phrases the Hokage had given them to recognize him in a previous visit. Everyone had been a little on edge until he proved himself with some of his jutsu and knowledge.

"Of course, Hyuuga-san," he said pleasantly, walking in. "I don't suppose that the Elders are in council at the moment?" The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, they are. They just entered into it a few minutes ago." Sarutobi raised both of his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Well, that's amazingly convenient," he said, inwardly cursing that he wouldn't have time to waste visiting with Minato's boy. Curse his luck! "Could someone show me where they are meeting?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The man motioned, and another Hyuuga branch member appeared, leading the man to the meeting. The hokage mused on what he would say, and what he Hyuuga's would decide. After outbursts on both sides in the initial negotiation, he had had the Hyuuga's stay away from the meetings and either sent them briefings or presented them himself. It was while he was thus thinking that he missed the blond streak come running across his path, nearly making him fall over. He turned in surprise to the cry of "ow!" that came from the young boy, now sitting on his rear and rubbing his forehead.

"What'cha do that for old man?" The hokage grinned. It looked like he would he the boy after all.

"I'm terribly sorry, Naruto-san. I was thinking and not watching who it was running across my path. Naruto looked up in surprise.

"How'd you know my name?" The man chuckled.

"Oh, I know many people's names," he said. "And I've been meaning to come visit you. It was me that but you here for the Hyuuga's to look after, after all." Naruto's eyes, meanwhile, had widened in surprise.

"You're the hokage" he exclaimed, the loudness of his reply causing the Hyuuga present to wince. "How did an old man like you get to be hokage?" The Hokage and his escort sweat dropped.

"Well, I wasn't always this old, and when the Yondaime died, I took his place again. I was hokage before him, after all."

"Really? Cool! I'll bet he was way better, though!" Sarutobi chuckled. It was obvious that Naruto admired the fourth hokage quite a bit.

"Was, he was very powerful. You like him a lot, huh?" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"You bet! And one day, one day I'm gonna become hokage too, just like my- I mean just like him! And then I'll protect the village and the people close to me! Like Neji-kun and Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto! It's Hinata-_sama_! Don't forget your place!" Naruto looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry Hitashi-san. I'll remember next time!" Sarutobi looked at him in interest. He wondered what that slip of tongue was… but it probably didn't matter. He looked at the sky for a second, sighing.

"Well, Naruto, I need to have a meeting with the Elders, but I've enjoyed talking with you. If you're ever bored, feel free to come visit me, okay son?" Naruto jumped up and down.

"Really! In the hokage's office! In the tower! Sweet! I'll be by in no time old man!" He looked around. "Oops, sorry I'm supposed to be catching Neji-nii-san! See ya later oji-san!" The two men watched him run off just as quickly as he had shown up, both sweat-dropping again.

"I'm terribly sorry, Hokage-sama. The boy has refused to learn proper manners, despite our best efforts! I apologize-"

"Oh no, no, that's quite alright. The boy is doing much for this village, after all, being that… creature's prisoner." The Hyuuga scowled slightly.

"I still don't think it's good idea," he said, tersely. He was one of several who didn't think positively on the boy, though many enjoyed his good nature and the laughs he brought to the stoic compound.

"Well, that's my business, I think, so for now, let's just focus on getting to that meeting." The man bowed and then started walking again.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. This way."

.

.

.

There was a knock on the door. Hizashi had sent the two boys out to play after their lesson on etiquette. He knew it seemed counterproductive, but they were still children, so where was the harm? He sighed, though. He had seen Neji going harder recently, had he had only yesterday pin pointed it at the same thing that had made him harden when he was a child. It was the main family. He thought he knew why Hinata had been crying, now, that night she had been kidnapped. Neji, he thought, must have exploded, but he waited till Naruto wasn't around so that he wouldn't hurt his little brother. He still cared about him, but even there Hizashi could see resentment that Naruto cared about Hinata so much. It would make things so much easier if he could just tell them all the truth, but Naruto was the one who had been told and that was only because Hizashi had thought that he would die that night.

Now he had to keep an eye on Naruto and make sure he didn't slip up. It seemed, however, that Naruto wouldn't do that. He was more focused than ever in everything he did. All Hizashi had to do was remind him that if he didn't keep up, they would keep him behind and he wouldn't be able to be near Hinata, protecting her as he had promised. Every time he would concentrate more, finally grasping whatever it was Hizashi was trying to teach him. Then there was a knock on the door, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, come in," he called. When several of the Elders came in he quickly stood and bowed. "Honorable Elder's what can I do for you today?"

"Hizashi, it has come to our attention that could country will not be satisfied, no matter how much we talk with them, that their Kumo Nin acted dishonorably and that Hiashi-sama was within his rights to kill him. They will seek war if we do not come up with a solution to appease them." He nodded, a little confused.

"Of course, but what does that have to do with me?" The elder looked at each other a moment before one nodded and their speaker addressed Hizashi again.

"You see, they are demanding Hiashi's blood and we were thinking…" Hizashi struggled within himself as he listened to what they had to say. It seemed his destiny was catching up with him and he would have no choice, once again, in what he had to do. What would happen to Neji and Naruto? Who would protect… Hinata… he smiled as he thought about Naruto. He realized that he didn't have look on this as destiny. He could embrace it of his own accord. After all, their plan would not actually mean that what he did was done because they said it. He could _choose_ this path for himself. He smiled.

"Gladly I will do this, Elders," but not for the reasons you think, he added in his mind. He almost gasped at the sensation that filled him at that moment. He could feel it so strongly! His smile widened as he realized what it was: this was how it felt to be free, and make a decisions on your own, to give because you wanted to. To choose to do something because it protected those you loved…

"Yes… gladly…"

.

.

.

There was much debate in the Hyuuga council, of course, Hiashi trying to find some way to make them see that they had no right to require what they did, but finally, after realizing that the Kumo would not give up, and knowing that his brother knew the secrets that Hiashi had kept for so long, he offered to give in to their demands, willingly die to preserve the peace, and keep his daughter safe, for the time being. Hizashi would look after her anyways, right? Did didn't expect what came next…

"We will have to hand over Hizashi's body in place of yours." Hiashi froze in shock, looking across the room at his brother. Hizashi seemed a little more… reserved than usual. "Hizashi has already agreed," the elder continued as Hiashi thought, _No! No, they can't do this to him! He is caged as well! They can't make him do this! And he cares so much about the children…_ He interrupted.

"But what they want is the secrets of the byakugan abilities! With Hizashi, once he's killed, that ability will be sealed…" He looked up, trying to make them see that they couldn't do this. "I don't see how they could country being satisfied with that…" The elder spoke up again.

"Heh, that may be their true intention, but the demand from the cloud was simple: 'Hand over Hyuuga Hiashi's body.' If we act like we've agreed and hand over Hizashi's body, which is a duplicate of yours, they won't be able to complain any further."

"But," Hiashi tried to interject, but failing.

"Hiashi, the time has come. Each generation has protected the Hyuuga blood in this way. You must have the heart to let go of even a sibling to protect that blood. That is the destiny of the main family, and that's the destiny of those born as Hyuuga." Hiashi ground his teeth in frustration, trying to come up with another way around this. Hizashi looked over at his brother. He kept back his own tears. Wasn't there anything that he could say to his brother? Something to ease his pain? Maybe even a message to take care of Hinata better, and watch over Naruto and Neji was well…

"What happened to the always confident Hiashi-sama," he said suddenly. Hiashi looked at him in surprise, but it quickly turned to anger. Didn't Hizashi realize what he was trying to do?

"This is vastly different from anything in the past! I can't so easily…" he broke off as he was hit hard in the gut by Hizashi. "Gah! Hizashi, you…" everyone looked on in surprise. Did he really dare to attack his brother, the Hyuuga family head? Was he looking for death? Was he actually _looking_ for it?

"Please, let me go," he said softly.

"Y-you have Neji… Naruto… why for the main family… do you choose death," he said, his silent question still relayed to his brother, why he was abandoning the hokage's child, and his promise to protect Hinata.

"That's incorrect," Hizashi replied, causing surprise again. "I have hated the main family… honestly, I still do. That's why, it's not for _you_ as member of the main family that I do this. I want to die and save you as my brother…" _to give you that freedom you think you don't have, to give you a second chance to show your child you love her, and to extend your reach to watch out for Naruto and Neji as you think on how I've saved your life…_

"I have mostly shown my ugly side to Neji in the past years, the hate I have towards the main family, and Naruto as well, though I have let them befriend Hinata," _and they are now a part of each other's lives, brother._ "

Yet here, I finally understand my own will. So please, tell this to Neji, and to Naruto, that I am not being killed to protect the main family,"_ so help him not to hate you all as I have. Help him love his family, and be with Hinata and Naruto, so they will not be alone, _"but to protect Neji, Naruto, my brother, my family, and the entire village… I am choosing death with my own will." Hiashi somehow understood the messages being sent to him from his brother, but it was hard to take in, and he couldn't understand, internally, what some of it meant.

"Choosing death… is freedom," he asked from the floor.

"Brother, I wanted, just once, to disobey the Hyuuga destiny," _which is part of why I tried so hard to change Hinata's and Neji's with Naruto_, "I wanted to choose my own destiny, that's all." Hiashi cried as Hizashi was taken away. He asked not to see his children for fear that he would lose his resolve. The hokage remained in his seat for some time as they prepared Hizashi's honorable death. Finally, he stood and walked over to the Hyuuga head, looking down on him.

"See what these traditions have done? Your brother dies, and leaves two boys fatherless." He sighed. "It would have hurt about the same though, I suppose, had you died and Hinata been left alone." He shook his head. "And here you are, having had the power to change all these things for years, and you did nothing…" Hiashi couldn't work himself up to a glare.

"I am as trapped as he, hokage. You think it doesn't hurt me to see my brother being sacrificed? I am trapped!" The hokage shook his head.

"No, Naruto is trapped, but still I saw him, and a boy who should be sad and lonely, being the jailer that he is, is happy! He chose to be so, despite all the hate for him that even exists here in the compound, where the Yondaime had hoped he could live happily. _He_ is truly trapped, and he doesn't pity himself, despite not knowing where this hare comes from. What about you? What does this make you?" The hokage left, and Hiashi finally pushed himself up. A few Hyuuga medics came in after to make sure he was alright. The deed was done, and Hiashi could no longer interfere. Meanwhile, he was left to ponder on the Hokage's words, and his brothers, both from that day, and the day he had learned his brother knew his secret.

He looked up at the ceiling, still crying for the loss of his brother. Were they right? Did he really have the power to change things? He clenched his fist. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, but Hizashi was on the right track. It was time to escape destiny. He would change himself, and then the clan, as much as he could. It was time to set the bird free…

.

.

.

Naruto was crying again. As he'd run off, he'd realized that the Hokage was probably going to be talking to the village elders. He had a feeling that it had to do with that night his Hinata-chan had been taken from him, the night he promised to protect her forever. He quickly formulated a plan. He had noticed, looking around for a new spot to hide and listen to the elders that one of the builds was a little higher than the council building, and if he jumped from it just right, he would still land, albeit uncomfortably, on the roof, with one being able to see him.

Had had grinned as he'd pulled it off, though his leg hurt pretty badly now, and he snuck into the airshafts again. He found his spot inside, and went to listen in. He was shocked by what he heard. His papa was gonna die! No! He almost cried out at that, but he felt that there was something else going on as his papa spoke. He could feel that he was trying to assure someone. Was it him? Did he know Naruto was there? No, he couldn't. But still…

Afterwards, Naruto left, jumped out his old way to the surprise of the guards, crying as hard as he could. He ran to his room, slamming the sliding door shut, and throwing himself on his bed. A few minutes later Neji came in.

"Naruto! Where were you! Papa said we were supposed to play, and then you dissa..peared… Naruto?" He was surprised to see his brother crying like that. He'd never seen him cry! The closest was that one night… His eyes got hard for a second.

"Naruto, is Hinata-sama alight?" This made Naruto stop crying as he jerked his head up to look at his brother in surprise.

"H-Hinata-chan? I-I think so… maybe I should go check on her…" Neji rolled his eyes.

"No, Naruto-kun, she's fine, I'm sure. I just thought maybe she was hurt because you were crying so bad…" Naruto had burst into tears again, not able to talk. Neji tried in vain to console him finally giving up.

"Fine! I'll do it!" He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but Naruto didn't hear anyways, otherwise he might have asked what Neji meant. What Neji meant, though, was that he was going to get Hinata. He hated to see his brother cry, but these days he almost hated Hinata worse. If it wasn't so odd for Naruto to cry, and if he hadn't been told his dad was in a council meeting, he wouldn't have done it.

However, this time he did it, walking through the halls to where Hinata-sama would be at this time of day. It was nearing dinner so she was probably getting ready for the main families meal. He would have to be quick. He took a breath to steel himself, then knocked on her door. It slid open. Hinata timidly spoke as she saw her beloved cousin. She was timid, more so than usual, simply because she could feel his anger, even if she didn't understand it.

"Y-y-yes, N-Neji-k-kun?" He clenched his fists.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto is crying for some reason, and he won't stop. Will you please come and see him? I think seeing you will help him stop." Hinata gasped. Like Neji, she had never known Naruto to cry so much that he couldn't stop.

"O-of course, Neji-kun! I-I'll be ri-right there!" She grabbed her sandals and her bow that she'd been about to put in her hair and rushed out of the room after Neji, who was setting a fast pace. Soon enough, there was Naruto, crying on his bed. She rushed over to him, trying to get him to talk. It took a couple minutes, but sure enough, as Neji predicted, Hinata's presence calmed him, and soon he was only crying a little.

"Naruto-kun, p-please, what was it you we-were crying a-about?" Naruto looked down in sadness.

"Papa-san is gonna die…"

"What!" The shout was Neji's. "What! No! Why?" Before Naruto could answer, Hiashi walked into the room.

"He is dying in my place at the demand of the Kumo for the death of their Shinobi that tried to kidnap Hinata." Neji clenched his fists in rage.

"No!" He cried, and he raised his hands, pouring in chakra for the gentle fist, and charged his uncle…

**So, there it is. Anyone want to venture an idea as to what exactly Hiashi and Neji will do in the next chapter? Come on, guess! I'll give you cookies if you review! (granted, you if fail to get my mentally created cookies that isn't my fault... your mind must just not be strong enough...jk, of course. :)**

**Hey, enjoy the week everyone!**


	6. Family Issues Resolved?

**disclaimer- don't own Naruto. **

**So, i'm sad to say that this will be my last update for a while. It's not that i don't love writing this story, but that i need to concentrate on my classes, and this is sucking up too much of my time and concentration right now, which is also why this chapter will be shorter than normal. The hiatus will last till late July, so just over a month and a half, hopefully, then i hope to be back at full force in my writing! I should be able to update all of my stories every week, i hope.**

**Anyways, i hope that you guys will still post reviews in the interim. After all, school may suck my brain dry and i may need new ideas, and even if i don't have time to write i should still be able to spare some time to edit my mistakes! lol.**

**Of course, as always, i hope that you enjoy the chapter!**

"No!" Neji cried as he charged his uncle. Hinata yelped and Naruto yelled at him to stop, but Hiashi just dropped to his knees, grabbing Neji's hands. "No, no, no, no, no!" The boy kept screaming, tears pouring down his face as he tried to kick his uncle since his arms were captured. He didn't care right now if he died or not, screw the caged bird seal! He just kept attacking, screaming at the injustice of it all. After a few minutes he just let his body go limp and fell so that only his arms, still held by Hiashi, were held up.

At this point Hiashi, too, lowered his arms and let go of Neji to grasp him by his arms just below the shoulder. Hinata and Naruto, meanwhile, were still sitting on the bed, Hinata unconsciously holding Naruto's arm. Both were looking at the two of them with more than a little worry. Neji had, after all, attacked the clan head, and they both knew how severe that was, and Naruto knew that he had to keep his promise to protect Hinata, but what about Neji? If Hiashi attacked him back, he'd have to protect him as a brother does, but what would happen to Hinata. No one, however, expected what came next.

Hiashi, the man of stone, lifted Neji up by his arms, pulled him close, setting him down on his lap, and embraced him in a hug. There was a collective gasp of shock, especially from Neji, who promptly tried to escape the embrace of his uncle, the man who had caused his father's death.

"Neji," he whispered, "I'm so sorry…" Neji stopped, arms outstretched as he tried to push himself away from his uncles chest. He wasn't sure that he'd heard right. Had the clan head said he was sorry? "I'm so very sorry, Neji. If I had been stronger, you would still have a father, and I would still have a brother." He looked down at the boy. "Neji, I was ready to die; in fact, I almost welcomed it! This life has been full of pain with little joy. All my life I have tried to do the best for the clan, removing from me everything that could bring joy because I needed to not feel; because I needed to be stone." The man gave his own sob. "I have pushed away everything, but my brother," he looked up at Hinata, "my brother took care of that which I neglected, and gave my daughter friends and love… and love especially is what I should have given her."

Hinata looked down at the ground, a slight blush coming into her cheeks from the embarrassment at hearing her father mention her and love in the same sentence. She had always hoped to hear such words from him, to hear that she made him proud, that she'd done _something_ to please him… was this that moment? Hiashi spoke again.

"Neji, I know I cannot replace my brother, but he gave his life so that I could live, he _chose_ to die for me, so the least I can do is live for him, and protect that which he loved. Can you accept me not as a father, but as something close? And I will look after you _all_ as best as I can." Neji had long since dropped his arms, almost in shock at the words spoken by the Hyuuga clan head. Was he being true, or was this some sort of falsehood? Surely no main family member would actually care enough about a branch member to do something like this…

Naruto, though, he was actually looking at Hiashi with some slight hope. Hinata had told him how much she wanted to please her father, and it sounded like he was happy with her, and besides, maybe he could still have a dad! Even though it would be a different dad… but would this mean that he got to spend more time with Hinata then? And would this make Neji happy again? Neji hid it, but Naruto could feel that he'd been really mad for the last little while… he thought it started about when Hinata was kidnapped, but he really couldn't quite remember when it had started. Could this end it? And why was Neji taking so long to decide and why… then Naruto looked down at his arm as he realized something was holding it down. He'd been about to scratch his head, but there was this weight there. He saw it was his Hinata-chan holding his arm and he blushed a little, looking to the side. Hiashi meanwhile had raised his hand to Neji's head.

"Neji, I know you don't like me, so I don't think you're going to accept me, but I will give you this gift regardless." He placed his palm on Neji's forehead and channeled some chakra before Neji could react, and muttered, "Caged bird seal release!" There was a flash of light in the room and everyone covered their eyes. Neji screamed in pain once again as a pain reminiscent to when he first received the seal attacked him once again… though it did feel different this time.

A moment later Neji realized that he was laying against something and there was talking going on in the room. Had he passed out? What was going on now?

"-make sure that we pretend it's the same, sadly, but I promise, no matter what I say around others, Hinata my child, I am very proud of you." Neji opened his eyes. He was still in Naruto's room, but he was laying down on the bed, his head on Naruto's pillow, lifted up into a reclining position. Before him Naruto and Hinata were sitting with their legs hovering over the ground on the left side of the bed, and the Hyuuga head was kneeling before them, a hands on Hinata's cheeks, their foreheads touching, both of them with tears in their eyes. She was holding onto one of his arms, holding it tightly, the biggest smile she had ever worn visible on her face. Naruto was actually sitting calmly for once, hands on his lap, face down, a tender smile on his face in place for his usually exuberant one.

"What did you do to me," Neji asked coldly, voice laced with venom. Naruto and Hinata looked at him in surprise, though Hinata also showed a glimpse of fear for his anger. Hiashi, however, smiled at him.

"Neji, I have made you free from the caged bird seal."

"How dare you… what?" Neji had expected some greater seal to force him into obedience since he had attacked him, but this? A release? He reached up to his forehead, hand trembling, but as his hand rested on the scared skin, his anger returned. "You lie, _uncle_. Even _I_ can still tell that my seal is there." Hiashi raised a hand, making the sign that activates the seal's effects and Neji braced himself for the pain… to feel what could only be described as something akin to a cool wash of water coming over his forehead. He opened one eye, still tense and expecting the pain to come at any second, to see Hiashi's proud smile.

"A seal I developed myself after years of studying the original caged bird sealing technique. I have found a way to neutralize it. However, is a Hyuuga marked with the seal suddenly appeared without it, people would grow angry and some of the elders might even order their death before anyone actually know what was happening. So, I leave the mark of the seal, and replace the pain with the ability to feel when someone is trying to activate the seal. In this manner you can pretend that you are caught by the seal and no one will know that you are free from its influence." He smiled again at the boys now wide eyed comprehension, though there was still doubt. "So, Neji, I expect you to pretend that it still affects you, and in time maybe you will cease to hate me and my…" he glanced at Hinata, Neji and him understanding, Hinata and Naruto missing the glance. Haishi cleared his throat.

"Also, my… brother, told me that you showed a great deal of promise with the Hyuuga clan technique, the gentle fist that I have been training Hinata in. Would you like to receive advanced training?" Neji could still only look at him with suspicion. All his life he had been looked down upon by the main branch. Always he was unimportant, Hinata weighing greater than he, and this man was her father. Did he trust him? Was he just lying about all of it? Neji sighed. After all, he was still a young boy and this was a lot to take in.

"I'll have to think about it, Hiashi-sam-"

"Call me uncle," Hiashi interrupted, "at least when any of the three of us are alone. We must keep up appearances for the rest of the clan, but for when we're alone, we can drop such things." He smiled. "And you can take all the time you need. It is your choice." Hiashi stood. "Hinata, we're late for dinner. Come with me, please." Hinata looked down a moment, as if feelings guilty that they were going to be late, as if it were her fault. Hiashi sighed. He'd truly been hard on her, hadn't he?

"Hinata, it's not your fault we're late, it's mine. You don't have to be sad." The small girl looked up with a smile on her face.

"I-I know, father. I-I'm just happy is all, and I'm trying to put away m-my smile for while we're at dinner." Hiashi chuckled a little. Hinata was taking it a little more seriously than he had meant for her to… and she had spoken almost without a stutter.

"Well, we have a little ways to walk; I'm sure you can manage to hide it by then." He composed his own face as he slid the door open. "Now come Hinata, we don't want to be any later than we already are."

"Hai!" Hinata slipped off the bed, rushing to the door before pausing. Then she turned back and hugged Naruto. "I-I'm sorry you l-lost your father, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and hugged her back, reassuring her that he'd be fine. Hinata gave a bow to Neji, fearing to give him a hug still. "Neji-kun, I-I really am sorry for your loss. I-I hope you will be alright." He 'hned' and then she rushed back to the door.

"Come Hinata, we've already wasted too much time with them when it's time for dinner," Hiashi said as another Hyuuga passed by, giving the children a small wink.

"Hai, father," Hinata said, bowing her head, and they left, the door sliding closed behind them. Then Naruto turned to his brother. He was still a little depressed to give what would have been a great whoop.

"So, nii-san, this could be kinda cool." Neji looked down at the sheets, clutching the sheets with his hands.

"Naruto nii-san, I know you'll be fine, but I need to think about this for a little longer." Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Why?" Neji scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I'll tell you some other time," was his reply. Naruto rolled his eyes, flopping down on the bed and starting to complain what a lame brother Neji was, making the older boy smile. He wondered, _can things ever go back to normal?_

**okay, that's that... for now. As i said before, it's sad to leave, even if its just temporary. I pray that you are kept well till we 'meet' again. Enjoy your summer everyone one!**

**CaptainFlye**


	7. The Reason for Pranks

**Well, sorry for the long wait. I needed to check a few things before i got this one posted which is why it got updated so late after my other stories.**

**Speaking which, for those that don't follow my _other_ stories, i found myself writing a one-shot the other day (naurhina, of course) feel free to check it out.**

**Anyways, not too much going on in this chapter; mostly a time skip and brief summary from the previous years. I made a decision on how to handle Neji and Naruto that will actually end up being similar to cannon, though as you will see in this chapter, the reasons that each character does something may be different than it was before; you'll also notice that Naruto knows a little more about himself than he should, thanks to Hizashi.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review!**

**disclaimer no jutsu!**

**Notice; there will be a poll concerning something that involves this chapter and the next one; PLEASE VOTE!**

Things never really went 'back to normal' at the Hyuuga household. Hiashi had been to directly impacted to leave it that way, so things began to change, although many did not notice, and the changes were very subtle.

Outside of Hiashi's immediate family, now including Naruto and Neji, it was mostly the branch members who noticed. Lady Hinata smiled more often, for example and Lord Hiashi didn't scowl as much. One or two branch members actually swore that they saw him laugh when picking Hinata up form playing with Naruto.

They also noticed that Neji distanced himself from the other two for a good while. While it used to be that the three of them were constantly seen playing together, these days it was mostly just Naruto who could seen in the company of both of them, while the other two seemed to avoid each other.

On the other hand, the main branch of the Hyuuga family noticed that Naruto was much closer to Hinata than he used to be. He seemed almost as if her were a body guard. Some laughed with each other at the idea, but some would thoughtfully raise a hand to their chin when it was brought up.

However, the years did pass. While Neji did choose to take up the training in the gentle fist, he still remained aloof from Hiashi and Hinata. This made Naruto more uncomfortable as time went on. He didn't understand it, especially when Hinata still wore the ribbons and sash from the last birthday that they had all three still been close… Only a year or two later, though, Neji had started at the academy, so he was gone more often anyways, and Hanabi began to be old enough to play with them. Hinata and Naruto both were willing to cater to the younger child, Hinata because she dearly loved her sister, Naruto because he just loved playing games and hadn't totally out grown some of them.

Still, the day came a year later that they, too, began to attend the academy. It was a hard day on Naruto. Several of the teachers seemed to look down on him and treat him more poorly than the rest. It even seemed as if they ignored others in favor of punishing him.

The other kids weren't much better. Several of them enjoyed going out of their way to mess with him. Naruto never understood why, but he was glad for the Hyuuga training he'd had. He began taijutsu at a higher level than many of the academy students, so he was able to deter most physical harm, but then again, when fights broke out it didn't matter what he said, he always got blamed, even if he knew the teacher had seen the other students attack him first.

"Well, you must have done some to provoke them little brat!" Most would say. Hinata would always worry over him and ask if he was okay. He would laugh it off, for her sake. After all, _he_ knew why the teachers sided against him, and he knew that they were wrong. Still, he couldn't let his Hinata get upset. Instead, he took to pranking at a more extreme level to put a smile on her face.

Hiashi, meanwhile, was being somewhat taxed with his double life, and yet, he had never felt better; _nothing_ could make him give it up. The smile on his daughter's face when they were alone and he told her how proud of her he was made his heart swell to bursting, and almost break when he thought on how his brother was missing this with his son.

Neji truly _was_ a genius in the gentle fist. He mastered the clan techniques quickly at each step, and once he had entered the academy Hiashi noticed that Neji had taken to late night workouts while the rest of the clan slept, or were guarding the compound. In turn, Hiashi would study his progressing skills and make sure that they training sessions together were directed to most benefit the young boy, who never called him anything but Hiashi-sama, or Lord Hyuuga.

His smile that he had been wearing as he thought of the children dropped at that. It saddened him that he had failed to help his nephew as his brother had wanted. Still, he could not keep trying. He remembered the words of the Hokage about Naruto, and made that his inspiration, to keep trying to overcome the hate.

Now, though, he had paper work to do, and an appointment to schedule with Yuuhi Kurenai, who the Hokage had said would be his daughters Jounin sensei after the academy. So the Hyuuga lord began to shuffle through the papers again, wondering what the children were doing at school…

.

.

.

"Haha! You can't catch me!" Naruto was running through the village, a paint can in his hand. He was wearing a pair of goggled that Hinata had given him as a birthday present a year or two back. As a gift from the girl he had promised to guard with his life, who imprisoned the beast that was supposed to be his burden, he could do nothing but wear them as a sign of his devotion to her.

He also wore a loose fitting dark blue shirt with an orange lightning bolt on front. He had on a pair of orange pants and an orange jacket was tied around his waist. It had a spiral on the back, just like on the back of a shinobi's battle vest, but he knew now that it was the symbol of his mother's country.

He had done all he could, since he entered the academy, to learn about his father, the fourth hokage, and about his mother. He had almost told Hinata about his parentage once when she helped in his 'research', but that would mean telling her what it was trapped inside of her, and he couldn't bear to tell her that such a gentle creature as she had a demon as destructive as the kyuubi inside her.

Still, he hoped she'd get a good laugh out of this one. He had decided that in the days preceding the graduation exam he ought to pull off an extra big prank! So, he had painted on the hokage faces today, even his dad's. It had been a little hard to do the fourth hokage like the other three, knowing that, but then again, he'd done jii-san's face as well, so he decided he might as well do his dad, too. Besides, if he didn't people might begin to realize that he knew more than he ought to. Of course, now he had to doge the NPCS, (Naruto prank control squad). He chuckled as he thought about how they formed a special group just to catch _him_!

"Naruto, you get back here!"

"Yeah Naruto! You aren't going to get away with it this time!" Naruto just kept running and laughed.

"Ah, your just jealous because I can do it and you can't! Haha! Just keep trying to catch me you losers!"

"Narutoooooo!" Soon enough, though, Naruto gave them the slip by side stepping and putting up a camouflage sheet that matched the fence they were running by.

"Hold up there Naruto! You're in big trouble mister!" They ran by without even seeing him.

"Heh, that was too easy," the blond said, not seeing the shinobi bending down behind him.

"OH YEAH NARUTO!" Naruto jumped up in the, air flailing around before falling on his rear to look up at his teacher.

"Irukua sensei! What are you doing here?" Iruka stood straight and pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"No, what are _you_ doing here! You're supposed to be in class!" Naruto grinned sheepishly as Iruka grabbed him and picked him up by the shoulder.

"OWOWOWOW! Watch it sensei, that hurts!"

"Yeah! Well maybe you should have thought of that before skipping class!" And so Naruto was dragged back to class by Iruka till he was deposited on the floor, gaining some laughs from some of his class mates, though Hinata gave out a small gasp when Naruto hit the floor.

"Ow, Iruka sensei, did you have to put me down _that_ hard?"

"Well, Naruto, your grades aren't exactly the best, so with the graduation exam coming up tomorrow you need to quite fooling around and be serious!" Naruto just laughed, shrugging.

"AH come on! Everyone takes this crap too seriously; they all needed a laugh," he said, winking at Hinata who smiled back at him, thus he failed to miss Iruka's eye twitch until it was too late.

"Fine! Since _you_ missed it, _everyone_ will review the transformation jutsu!"

"AHH!

"WHAT!"

"What a drag…"

Soon everyone was in a line and began performing the jutsu. Naruto was apologizing to Hinata, of course, while some of the other kids continued to give him glares.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I really didn't mean to make you have to redo this stuff, I was just trying to get in a laugh."

"It, it's alright," she whispered back so as to not interrupt the other students doing the jutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto winced before Shikamaru and Ino spoke up to him as stepped forward.

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto."

"We always pay for your screw ups!" He glared at them slightly.

"Yeah, well, you don't put up with what I do, either, so it's even," he whispered back at them, making sure Hinata didn't hear, then flashing her a grin.

"Do your best!"

"Of course Hinata!"

"NARUTO! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"Alright alright, sensei, I'm here, I'm here," he said as he stepped all the way forward. He did the seal then prepared his chakra.

"Transform!" There was the usual smoke, and Naruto felt a little bad about it as he made up his mind on his transformation. The smoke cleared and there he…er, _she_… was.

"MMmmm, mua!" A striking blond figure now stood, with strategic cloud covering, wearing nothing and sexily blowing a kiss at Iruka.

"Ah, AAAHHHH!" Iruka fell back in a massive nose bleed. _What the _heck_ was that!_ Then there was another poof as the jutsu was dispelled.

"Ahahhaah! Got'cha sensei! That was my sexy jutsu!" Iruka recovered from the blood loss remarkable quickly, stuffing his nose with tissues to stop the bleeding and using his 'big head jutsu'.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WAAARNIIINNG!" Several students laughed as Naruto, once again, was deposited on his rear. Hinata, meanwhile, was uncovering her eyes, blushing heavily at Naruto's technique. Still, he was giving her an apologetic look, and it _was_ kinda funny…still, she kept her grin hidden, though Naruto could tell he'd amused her; he could see it in her eyes. She always did have such nice eyes.

"Hyuuga Hinata! It's your turn."

"Eep!" He timidly walked forward as Naruto clapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "you'll be great!" She nodded as she made the sign and gathered her chakra.

"Transform!"

.

.

.

"Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you?" Naruto just grinned guiltily and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, jii-san, but what with how the people treat me at school, well, it really bugs Hinata-chan. So, I did it to make her laugh so she wouldn't get down about how they me treat, you see." Hiruzen tipped his hat down to hide his face. He was fighting between a grin and a grimace. He kept talking to the teachers at the academy, but the only one, it seemed, that was willingly to listen was Iruka. The rest kept treating the boy badly, no matter what they were threatened with (and even after a few had gone through with the proscribed punishments). Eventually he looked up.

"You know I can't let you off for just that, right Naruto?" Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Of course! Why do you think I came prepared?" Sarutobi blinked. Came prepared?

"I…see…Well, I've have Iruka supervise you in your cleaning, then, and the two of you are to report to me as soon as you're done, understand?" Naruto nodded, saluting before running out to find Iruka sensei.

"Sure, no problem! We'll be back in a jiffy!" _What _is_ that boy up to?_

.

.

.

"Oh Naruto, now we'll be here for hours waiting for you to get this clean." Iruka shook his head. "Ah well, it can't be helped." The young teacher rubbed his chin for a second as Naruto smirked in front of him. "Well, how about a bowl of Ramen, my treat, when you get cleaned up here, huh?" Naruto laughed, much to Iruka's surprise.

"Haha, Iruka sensei, that _is_ some serious motivation, but come on, did you really think I'd do something that would keep me away from protecting Hinata-sama for that long?"

"Huh?" Iruka's face was filled with confusion as he followed a now running Naruto out to the hokage monument. He was shocked when Naruto ran up to the top of the monument where a few cleaning supplies waited for him. "Naruto, how far in advance did you plan this?" Naruto grinned as he started picking up the cleaning gear.

"Well, getting the right pain took about two months, but I came up with the idea about four months ago."

"Whah? Naruto, why did you…wait… get the right paint? What do you mean by that?" Naruto grinned at him, all his things ready and correctly tied and secured to one of the several park benches (bolted down into the ground, of course), and jumped off the side. Iruka quickly ran over to see what the boy was up to. He almost dislocated his jaw as he saw Naruto easily wiping away the paint with a few squirts of a water gun and a few swipes of a rag. He laughed after getting over his shock.

"Wow, Naruto, you're smarter than we give you credit for! I think I'll _still_ take you out for ramen after your done." Naruto smiled as he kept working.

"Only if Hinata-sama can come, too." Iruka waved a hand at him.

"Ah, who cares, sure, she can come to. In fact, I'll pick her up now since I'm pretty sure you can handle this alone."

"Alright! Let's see if you can get back here before I finish! Whoever losses pays for Hinata, eh?" Iruka smirked this time.

"Sure Naruto. Guess you'll be paying after all!" Smirk still on his face, he brought up two fingers in a sign and shushined away.

"CRAP! I FORGOT TO MAKE THAT AGAINST THE RULES! AAAAAH, COME ON YOU STUPID WATER! COME ON!"

.

.

.

The sandaime looked in awe at the hokage monument. Just an hour ago there had been paint everywhere, yet now it was completely clean. How had that boy done it? There was a knock on his door. _Speak of the devil_… Sure enough, in came Naruto, accompanied by a smirking Iruka, and also the shy Hinata. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"So, Naruto, care to tell me how you clean the monument that quickly?" Naruto, slightly put out looking, regained a small smirk and straightened up into his usual confident stance.

"Ha! You really thought I'd do a prank that would take hours to clean up? I ordered a special kind of paint that takes _days_ to dry, so since it was still real wet, cleaning it was no problem!" Hiruzen hid a chuckle by turning his head down.

"Very well, your punishment is complete. What do you plan on doing with your 'surprisingly' new free hours?" Naruto deflated slightly, and Iruka's smirk got bigger.

"Well, we're going out for ramen; Iruka sensei's paying for me, but I uh, lost a bet with him, so I'm paying for Hinata." He put his hand behind his head. "Heheh; guess I didn't think that particular bet out as well as the first one, huh? Not that I mind paying for Hinata-chan, of course," he hurriedly added, causing Hinata to blush.

"Very well, you may go, but make sure you come and visit me again soon. I know things are busy at the Hyuuga compound, but having you in here brightens my day, Naruto-san." Naruto gave the old man a thumbs up.

"You bet'cha, ji-san! I'll be back after graduation is over no doubt!" With, they left, Naruto being the one most especially eager to begin consuming ramen.

_Ah_, Hiruzen thought_, I hope these days last until I die…though a little less paper work might be nice…_

.

.

.

"So, Naruto, why paint on the hokage faces anyways? I mean, you _know_ who the hokage are…right?" Iruka considered the possibility that Naruto was enough of a spaz to not get what a hokage was.

"Of course! They're the most powerful shinobi in the village, undefeated ninja champs! Everyone looks up to them and respects them, especially the fourth hokage," he said, his voice getting a little softer as he spoke of the yondaime. "Yeah, the fourth hokage was the greatest of them all, a real hero…" , wondering at his silence as Hinata slowly and carefully ate her noodles. She knew why Naruto had done it, and appreciated it, but still wished he would just talk about the things that bothered him instead of trying to distract her. He was her friend! …even if she wanted to be more than that…wait, when had that happened. Hinata spilling her ramen was missed by the other as their conversation continued, Iruka prompting him to continue.

"So, why do it?" Naruto laughed.

"Well, why not? It was funny. You want proof, well then, ask Hinata if she laughed!" Hinata meeped and hid her face slightly, still trying to clean up the mess she'd made. It was true, she _had_ laughed, but had then immediately covered to her mouth, hoping no one heard it. "Second, I'm gonna surpass them and be the best hokage ever! Believe it!" Iruka stared at him for a moment, noodles not all the way in his mouth. Naruto may not have been the worst all together in the class, but his comprehension usually left something to be desired, and he was _far_ from being the best.

"Well, good luck then," he said, after slurping his noodles up.

"Hahah, thanks Iruka sensei. By the way, can I ask you a favor?"

"Huh? What? You want another bowl"

"I, uh, I wanna try on your headband, please?"

"What this?" Iruka asked, bring a hand to grip his forehead protector. "No way! You can only wear the leaf head band once you graduate the academy and become a shinobi."

"Ahh!"

"Hehey! Is that why you took your goggles off!"

"AH, I WANT ANOTHER BOWL!" Iruka and Hinata both laughed at Naruto antics, the later having finally cleaned up the mess. Still the thought was on her mind, _when did my feelings towards Naruto-kun change like that… and how does _he_ feel…._ A few minutes later Naruto put down his bowl and stood.

"Well, thanks for the ramen, Iruka sensei, but I need to make sure that Hinata gets home on time, so we'll be going now." Hinata hopped down from her stool and stood beside Naruto, a slight blush on he face.

"Y-yes, Naruto is right; father will want me home soon." Iruka smiled sadly.

"Ah, and I was starting to enjoy hanging out with you two. Ah, oh well," he said, shrugging. "Guess that's it for today, just make sure you're ready for the exam tomorrow!" Naruto laughed as he and Hinata began walking away, waving at their sensei.

"Ah don't worry sensei! You know I'm better than that! Besides, if I didn't graduate, I couldn't stay with Hinata-chan!" Iruka didn't miss the meep that Hinata gave out at that and waved back at them.

_Well, when did _that_ happen…well, I hope Naruto's right about tomorrow; even Hinata could use a little help…_

**So, what did you think? Good mesh of the cannon and my own material, bad mesh, whatever? How do you like a slightly smart Naruto (in reality, he's just being more driven than he was since he feels he needs to protect Hinata, so this causes him to slow down a bit.)**

**Oh yes, and on a certain note: someone made a comment about naruto and hinata being a bit young in the last chapter to start having crushes. Well, they didn't, really, at that point, but when i thought about that, i realized that actually, little kids DO get crushes. I remember having one back as early as 3rd grade, maybe second, so only slightly older than these two were, and my little bro had one about the same age. it happens, but it's alot more innocent that crushes are in later years. However, it still remains that what happened in the last chapters was not about crushes; hinata was surprised, and a little embarressed, that someone would pay her that much attention. yes, naruto had shown before that he was a good freind, etc, but this is a whole new level of devotion that he's acheived. My reasoning? Beacuse kids understand things a whole lot better than we think, sometimes. So, for Naruto, he immediately knew the seriousness of the situation and reacted accordingly (considering his personality). **

**Hope that clears things up. Always feel free to ask any questions! I'm more than happy to answer them!**

**And sorry for not having much of the other characters in this chapter; i wanted to focus on this dynamic for the next couple of chapters, but Hiashi will be back in the next one, and Neji will also be likely to make an appearance.**

**Until then!**


	8. The Battle for a Team

**Well...sry about the long wait. With a new job and various tasks from my mom while i'm home from school I've been busier than expected, hence it taking me so long to update. Feel like crap for making people wait this long...**

**Anyways, thanks to those of you who voted on the poll. As you can see, Hinata having _some_ issues with chakra control was decided, and I think that's actually the most believable situation were she to have that much chakra, and I've got an explanation in the first part of the story. **

**Meanwhile, I'd like to get everyone's takes on Naruto's personality in this story, just to see what you think, so leave a review if you would (just a reminder, i have my stories set so you leave a review whether or not you have a fanfic account.**

**So, last couple of things. First, I'd like to thank Hektols for their comments that they sent me. It's thanks to them that Naruto will...well, you'll see. I'll mention again at the end of the chapter, but talking with Hektols helped me decide where i wanted to go with this chapter, and some future chapters.**

**Secondly, i now pronounce the generic dislaimer jutsu. Now enjoy! (i hope...)**

"…that darn brat! I don't understand why Hiashi-sama doesn't just get rid of him." The Hyuuga was sitting at a bar with a fellow shinobi, drinking greatly, and a barely perceptible slur to his speech. It would have been his anniversary if his wife had not died on the night of the Kyuubi attack, so now, every year, he went out drinking heavily. This year he had managed to find a drinking partner, who he turned to as he continued to speak.

"I mean, come on, after all the things he did before, and all the things he does now…did you know he filled a while room is frogs once?" He shook his head in disgust. "It was a horror to clean up, and that's not even the _worst_ of it." He slowly swirled around his drink, watching the liquid slosh up against the sides. "He needs to pay," he muttered. His drinking partner made a rare comment.

"So, you think that, in general, if something _bad_ happened to the demon, the Hyuuga council would not make too big of a fuss about it?" The Hyuuga chuckled before gulping down the remaining contents of his eleventh glass.

"Hah; I doubt it…" So he continued to rant, but the white haired man next to him smiled evilly…

.

.

.

_"Oh Hinata-chan, please, I would give the world if you see me as something more than just a branch member_." _Hinata smiled, kneeling down and lifting her blond haired friends face as he bowed before her. She smiled into his tear filled eyes._

_"Oh Naruto-kun, I have _never_ seen you as just that." The boy's eyes widened._

_"You, you, you don't? Then, then what _do_ I seem to you, hime?" Hinata's face began to flush, and her stammer returned._

_"Well, um, I, that is…I uh…"_ However, even now she was unable to finish the thought as one of the branch members knocked on her door, startling her out of her dream.

"Hinata-sama! It's time to get up. Breakfast will begin in a half hour."

"H, hai! Arigato!" Slowly coming to full wakefulness, Hinata thought about her dream, blushing again. It had started a year or two ago. She had always loved Naruto, her best friend, the one who gave her the feeling of confidence that she had, who always watched over her, but before it had been the love of family. _I love him as so much more now… _She clutched her heart. _I wish he could see me the same way_…

She sighed and got out of bed, slowly getting dressed. She had showered the night before, right after her spar with her sister, Hanabi, and _before_ going out with Naruto and Iruka sensei for ramen. Getting dressed, she continued to thing about the blond boy who had captured her heart, and why she had fallen in love.

Of course, it may not have been terribly odd. After all, he had acted like he was her personal body guard for several years now, pretty much ever since that night she had almost been kidnapped. The way that he looked at her changed, too. She was never ever able to quite place what it was, but after that night there was more…compassion, caring, conviction… whatever it was, it was something like those, and he only left her side when he had to, even at the cost of his brother Neji.

She sighed at that thought, especially as she was now fixing the ribbons in her hair that had been his last gift to her as friends. She dearly missed his company as it had been. True, she still saw him now as he trained with her father, but he didn't ever smile at her. It was always something of a cold, resentful stare, but at least there was no hate. She still felt guilty, never even sure why she did, or even if she really should. Still, there was reason to be happy, and a smile graced her lips.

She had her father, and he loved her. He didn't show it much, but she knew why. It was important to maintain appearances, but more and more often he would show her signs of affection around others. This occurred as he had slowly, over the last few years, been changing things in the clan so that they could change, and separations like he and her uncle had had would no longer exist…

"Hinata-chan! Come on! Hiashi-sama wants you downstairs to breakfast soon!" Hinata blushed as she closed her morning kimono and tied it with her purple sash. The kimono itself was a tan color with lavender lining and the clan symbol on the shoulders, along with the shape of a flower on the back (again, lavender.)

"H, hai, Naruto-kun. I'll be right out." And so she was, after she managed to push her blush down most of the way. Opening the door she saw Naruto in his casual clothes for their morning meals. Not being officially a Hyuuga, he was allowed more leniency as to what he wore _most_ of the time. This morning he was wearing a loose pair of black pants, a long sleeve orange shirt, and a sleeveless black shirt on top of that. He smiled broadly when she opened the door.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, er sama! You look great this morning!" Her blush returned.

"As, as you do, Naruto-kun," she said, looking down to hide the blush. She missed Naruto's frown. His thoughts were centered on her, at the moment._ I really hope she's okay. She sure blushes a lot more than she used to…_ He shook it off and gestured with his hand.

"Hinata-sama, we _do_ have breakfast to get to." Hinata nodded and the two began walking down the hall towards the main family's _private_ breakfast chamber. Often they would sit with several members of the main branch, but on days like today, where there was a test, they would eat alone, so as to not disturb her and allow optimum performance, Hiashi had claimed, giving her a wink. Of course, halfway there they met Hanabi coming out of her room. She smiled brightly as she saw her sister.

"Hinata-chan," she said, bowing her head. "It's great to see you. Did you sleep well?" Hinata smiled, giving her a nod.'

"Yes, Hanabi-chan, I slept wonderfully."

"And what did you _dream_ about last night," her sister asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She was rewarded with a blushing sister who began to glance at the boy next to her as she stammered out an answer, but she stopped as Hanabi gave her a quick hug (which Hinata returned) leaving Naruto completely out of the loop and totally confused. He shrugged, deciding not to worry about it.

A minute later all three were in the breakfast chamber waiting for the Hyuuga lord. The two girls sat side by side as Naruto leaned on the wall by the doorway. He remembered how much talking he'd had to do to be allowed in the breakfast chambers of the main family. As he got older, remembering more and more what his father had said, he couldn't help but want to be there for Hinata wherever he could. Of course, if not be Hiashi-sama, he would have had to eat breakfast on the go many times, but the man would usually give a grunt and hold up a plate of the boy to eat as he stood there. Naruto would hide his smirk as the other Hyuuga family members would think that Hiashi doing so was an annoyance to the man, but Naruto knew the man cared much more than he let on, just as Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji did…even if his brother didn't seem to care. Naruto sighed, wishing his brother was there that day, but they were on a low c-rank mission outside the village, and he wouldn't have cared about Hinata's test today anyways; only his.

Soon after these thoughts were on his mind, Hiashi walked in, still in low conversation with another member of the main family, a frown on his face. Naruto managed to get small bit of the conversation.

"…not sure it's such a good idea, requesting the same team." Hiashi replied to the man's comment.

"You've seen the devotion, and the council has decided, so I will follow through." He glanced at the room, wincing at Naruto's perked up ears and interested expression. "We'll finish this later."

"Of course, Hiashi-sama. Have a good day." The two men gave a bow and the door was closed. Hiashi took a second to breath out as he still faced the door, letting out some stress, and giving Naruto a look out of the corner of his eyes _commanding_ that he say nothing on what he'd just overheard. Naruto nodded, smile on his face, as Hiashi turned to his daughters.

"Well, I hope you two slept well," he said. They both turned and stood to give him hugs.

"Of course, tou-san," they chorused as he hugged them back gently. He knelt down and looked at them at arm's length.

"Ah, my daughters are growing so beautiful," he said proudly. "And I'm sure Hinata will do wonderfully on her exam today, as well as Naruto," he said, turning his head slightly.

"Hai, of course Hiashi-sama. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to keep protecting Hinata-chan now, could I?" They all smiled or smirked, depending on their personality, and the three Hyuuga's sat and began to eat, Naruto remaining standing as he did so in case someone opened the door without warning. After all, they had to maintain appearances, at least for now. The three of them ate happily, talking about the girl's hobbies and how the academy was going. Hiashi gave advice to Hinata about her chakra control. He knew that she was actually quite gifted in this area, but her tenant seemed to provide her with such large amounts that it could be hard for even someone as naturally gifted in chakra control as she was keep her control at all times. So, instead of appearing to have _superb_ control, she was only thought to have average control.

He looked over at Naruto as the girls continued to speak. He often noticed that Naruto would just sit there with a smile on his face as he watched Hinata chatting happily with her family, but that was not what drew his thoughts now. Just now he was wondering at Naruto's chakra. Not having the kyuubi inside him, there was no reason for the boy to have as much chakra as he did, and though Hiashi had studies his chakra coils extensively, he could see nothing that was not _natural_ with the boy. He simply seemed to have a great amount of chakra all on his own, regardless; it was more than most who were not jinchuuriki could boast, though perhaps not as much as Hinata had, as the unknowing jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. It was then that Naruto put down his dish on the side of the table.

"Hiashi-sama, please forgive me, but it's time we were all getting ready to leave for the academy, especially Hanabi-chan, as her sessions will start at the normal time while Hinata and I will be beginning alter today, due to exams." Hiashi checked the time, finding that he had to agree with the boy.

"Very well," he said, motioning to his girls, "everyone leave and get ready. Your normal escorts with arrive soon…and possibly someone else," he said. They all gave him a questioning look, but knew better than to try and pry the information out of him. It would be worthless to try and do so.

So, some time later, Hanabi gave Hinata a quick and hug and went out the door to her escort, while Hinata and Naruto waited. Naruto kept the time passing as they invoked on some light hearted conversation, but soon a knock came that surprised them. It was a taller woman with _very_ long hair and red eyes, wearing wrappings around herself in a fashion that was not normal for shinobi…but she was obviously a shinobi regardless.

"Hello, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai. Is Hyuuga Hiashi-sama available? I'm supposed to meet with him this morning." Hinata nodded and Naruto went to the edge of the room to have someone fetch the Hyuuga lord. Leaf village this woman may have been, but Naruto tried to never leave the room if someone they did not know was there alone with Hinata. Sure enough, Hiashi soon arrived, welcoming Kurenai and taking her to a side room. Naruto and Hinata gave each other a glance, and Naruto took her to a spot he knew that was good for hearing in that room. Of course, Naruto understood what they heard a little better.

"…will be on dangerous missions and might get hurt. You know this, Hyuuga-sama."

"Of course, but I do not doubt her ability to protect herself. My daughter will be fine." There was a pause. "Of course, unlike what was originally thought, you may end up _not_ teaching my daughter."

"What?" There was both shock and disappointment obvious in the voice. "Why is that?"

"I cannot say anything for certain, but there are certain arrangements that the council has voted to take to ensure her safety in a more _long term_ manner than simply the year or two that she will spend as a genin."

"Really? And what are these _long term_ protections, if I may ask?" There was again a pause, and then Hinata and Naruto both fell over as the door was opened on them suddenly. Of course, Hiashi's scold was stopped even as he was taking the deep breath to yell at them as his eye's widened at the position they had fallen in. It was such that they had even forgotten that they'd been caught.

They had not ended up kissing, but Hinata's back was on the ground, Naruto over her, arms around her as he had tried to catch her when she fell, and their faces were not inches, but _centimeters_ apart, leaving both of them blushing wildly. _Darn it; another few inches and the boy might have figured it out_, Hiashi thought, cursing his luck that they had gotten so close, but _not_ kissed. Naruto being Hinata's bodyguard was all well and good, but besides Naruto's looks, he'd seen Hinata's as well, and he knew they were oblivious. Still, though he hated it, he needed to break this up so he cleared his throat.

The look of fear in Naruto's was priceless, and Hiashi would laugh at the memory for years to come. Hinata's face was un-seeable as she had immediately brought up her arms to cover her face, her hands balled in little fists just over her head, but her ears still steaming. Naruto was now several feet away, on his knees with his hands clasped together.

"Please Hiashi-sama, it was an accident! I didn't mean, that is, it's not what, I wasn't-" Hiashi held up a hand.

"Please, Naruto, I know. I saw the two of you fall, after all. I _was_ the one who opened the door as you two were eavesdropping. Now, your escort should be here, so hurry alongwhileKurenai-san and I continue to talk."

"G-goman, tou-san," Hinata said, head bowed as she got up, hurrying back to where they were supposed to be. Naruto bowed and was right behind her. Hiashi smiled after them. _I hope they figure things out before _too_ long…_ Now, though, he turned around to continue speaking to Kurenai, whose face had an interested grin on it.

"I see…I think I'm starting to understand what you were getting at, Hiashi-sama…" He mentally rolled his eyes and sat down to finish their talk.

.

.

.

Hinata and Naruto sat the in the room, waiting for Iruka and Mizuki sensei to come in. They had ended up getting there early as neither had done much talking for the last half hour or so since their near kiss. So, they remained in silence as the other students filled in the room, thinking their own thoughts.

_H, he was so close and his lips, they almost, they almost touched mine! We c, could have k, kissed! _Hinata looked over to sneak a glance at Naruto. He was still blushing profusely, twiddling with his fingers, though not in the same way she so often did. _I, I guess that he never thought of it the same way I did…_

_Crap! What did I almost do? If Hiashi-sama hadn't done anything, I might have…NO! Bad Naruto, bad! You, you can't think of her like that! She's the Hyuuga heiress! If I, if I had kissed her, what would they have done!_ Naruto looked over at the young girl he had sworn to protect, to make her burden, which _should_ have been his, as light as he could. _She isn't mine to like…_

About then their instructors came in, Iruka first, followed by Mizuki. They were both pretty nice senseis, even if Iruka sensei was pretty hard on Naruto at times. They stood at the front and Iruka began to talk.

"Alright, it's now time for your final exam everyone! The first part of your exam will, of course, be written, followed by a taijutsu spar, and we will end with a ninjutsu test." The two men passed out the papers and the academy students began to work.

Of course, cheating was strictly forbidden, so Naruto was a little stressed out, but every time he began to freak out, he would look over at Hinata, and the determination to stay with and protect her would calm him down, and he would relax and be able to remember the answer. Hinata, meanwhile, wasn't having too hard of a time. She had always been bright, and having a special tutor was one of the advantages of being a Hyuuga clan member.

The sparing test went as well as could be imagined. They were tested on the different forms by the taijutsu instructors while Mizuki and Iruka graded their written test. Naruto, while lacking form to some degree, was very energetic and got points on that test for being hard to put down, and Hinata was graded especially since she had a clan taijutsu technique. They still hadn't spoken again since that morning, even during the break between exam sessions and taijutsu exam breaks. Each was beginning to wonder if the other was mad at them. After the break was over, their sensei walked in, notes from the taijutsu instructors in hand.

"Alright, this will be the final portion of the exam everyone. We have your scores from the other portions of the exam, and with you ninjutsu test score we will be able to tell you immediately if you pass or not.

"So, as your name is called, please come into the testing room. The final test will be on…the clone jutsu!" _No! That's my worst technique!_ This thought, although with slightly different words, was in the minds of two of the students, Naruto and Hinata. The clone jutsu was a difficult technique that relied on chakra control, and they both seemed to have issues there, no matter how much Hiashi reassured them. The two of them looked at each other and shakily smiled, each wanting to tell the other 'good luck', but again they failed to talk as Naruto was called into the exam room.

"alright then Naruto, please perform the jutsu." Naruto breathed in and out, relaxing himself. _Okay, Hiashi-san said to just relax and concentrate, not worrying about the _power_ of the jutsu, or over doing it; try to shoot for less than the amount you _think_ you need…yeah, that's what he told Hinata-chan…_

"Alright, clone jutsu," he cried, bringing his hands up to the sign and channeling his chakra. There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared, there were three…and a half Naruto's. Naruto looked around himself and chuckled nervously. The first clone was perfect, the second was a bit wavy-ish, but could pass as a sick Naruto…a _really_ sick Naruto, but the third one was just slumped on the ground, not even able to do anything, and it was missing an arm and a leg.

"Uh..heheh…" Iruka looked down at it, grimacing, then down at Naruto's other grades, glancing at Mizuki, then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto," he said, voice heavy, Naruto's face beginning to fall. "Naruto, you're chakra control stinks, quite frankly, but you did manage to do _one_ suitable clone, and your grades are _just_ good enough, that you pass with as low a score as you can get!" Naruto's face began to lift, a smile slowly spreading across his face, then he jumped up in excitement, yelling his joy.

"Alright! Awesome! That's fantastic! Thanks Iruka sensei, Mizuki sensei! Haha!" Naruto jumped them both, giving them hugs, much to Iruka's amusement, and Mizuki's inner disgust, though he pretended to be happy for the boy. _Darn it; I was hoping this would be a bad day for him…but there are other ways, I suppose…_

Later Hinata was called in, and she did slightly better than Naruto, creating two perfect clones without attempting a third. _I'm not good enough to do as many as everyone else,_ she had thought_ so I'll have to settle for focusing on less_. So, she made two perfect clones, making a good score for passing.

"Good job, Hinata, you pass!" She smiled, a good deal of stress falling off of her shoulders, and bowed to her instructors before taking her headband.

"A, arigato, sensei," she said. As she accepted her headband she paused to ask a question. "D, did Naruto-kun pass?" Iruka smiled as Mizuki eyed her with interest.

"Yes, Hinata, he did. _Barely_," he emphasized, "but he did." Hinata smiled.

"Arigato," she said, happily holding her headband and walking out. _Hmmm… this has possibilities…_

.

.

.

A Hyuuga branch member was waiting outside the academy to congratulate the two children in place of Hiashi as the man was busy. Both were smiling and happy again, talking with their classmates, but as they both came out at different times, they didn't manage to talk to each other before all the exams were over and the sensei's came out too. You see, this stopped them from talking because Mizuki soon sought out Naruto and took him to the side, saying it was important to speak with him.

"Congratulations, Naruto," he said, as they sat on a roof top not far from the academy. "I wasn't sure if you'd make it, but hey, you pulled through and did good." Naruto smiled broadly.

"Thanks Mizuki sensei! I'm just happy that I _did_ pass! I mean, otherwise I wouldn't be able to protect Hinata-sama." Mizuki gave a wince. "What's wrong Mizuki sensei?"

"Well, I really shouldn't tell you…"

"Ah come on Mizuki sensei! Pleeeaaaase?" Mizuki pretended to give in.

"Well, you see, while I was turning in the sheet of graduates, I heard the hokage talking, and I don't think you're going to be on the same team." Naruto looked at him confused.

"But, Hiashi sama was going to talk to jii-san this morning to get us on the same team! Why wouldn't he do that." Mizuki did some fast thinking.

"Well, he was with his councilors at the time, and those guys really push him hard, you know? That, and they don't like _you_ much, for some reason, and they're keeping him from putting you two on the same team." Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"No, no! There, there's gotta be some way around that! There's gotta be a way to make sure I'm on the same team as Hinata-chan! I, have to protect her…" Mizuki stood.

"Well then, I guess I have to tell you."

"What? Tell me what?" Mizuki looked down, smiling with wicked intent inside.

"A task you can complete so that you can pick your own team…"

.

.

.

Hinata watched as Naruto came back to the crowd of kids, a depressed, yet determined look on his face. He wasn't really looking at anyone, or for anyone, he just went over to the swing that hung on the tree just outside the academy doors. They had spent many lunches there, and quite happy ones at that, but now there was little of the happy Naruto that Hinata usually saw. She glanced around and made her way over to her friend.

"N, Naruto? Are you okay?" Naruto looked up, surprised that someone had come over, and his face softened a little at seeing Hinata.

"Oh, hey, Hinata. I was, um, just thinking…"

"About what, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked down, not wanted to talk, but Hinata pressed him, wanting to know what it was that made her dear friend sad. Finally he stood up and started to walk away.

"I'm not gonna let them put us on different teams," he said, and though greatly depressed that he would walk away from her like that, she felt happy that he wanted them to be on the same team…but wait, didn't that imply he knew something about them _not_ being on the same team? Hinata looked up from her contemplation and ran after him, determined to help him. She couldn't lose him…

.

.

.

Naruto had begun running as soon as he was out of sight, never even knowing that Hinata had tried to follow him. Having frequently dodged the local chuunin in the NPCS, his stealth was pretty good. Hinata was still looking for him, byakugan activated and scanning the village slowly as she went, beginning to wonder if she needed to leave the village to find him.

At this moment, though, she was nearing a district quite close to the hokage's tower. She had nearly depleted her own chakra reserves in the constant use of her byakugan in the last hours, though she was please to discover that her eyes did not seem to be hurting from the use. She'd heard that many of the Hyuuga would have to rest after using the byakugan for more than an hour due to a soreness that would build up in the eyes.

Hinata sighed, deciding to rest for a moment to rebuild her chakra reserves. Even if she hadn't been sore, she had been stretching herself and she knew that she should rest. So, she sat down, looking over at the sunset and wondering if she would be getting in very much trouble for staying out like this. Still, she had to try and help Naruto, if it meant they could be on the same team. Just then she saw an orange flash, and jumped up as she saw Naruto jumping across the rooftops from the hokage tower, a large scroll on his back.

"Byakugan!" She reactivated her eye ability and began to chase after her friend, her protector, and the boy she had realized she was coming to love…

.

.

.

Naruto smirked as he flew across the rooftops. No one had seen him except jii-san, and he'd been taken out by his sexy jutsu. Heh; and everyone told him that it didn't have any uses! Now he just needed o find a place to practice so he could have the first jutsu done by midnight and claim his right to pick his team. Of course, he never did notice the distant Hinata chasing after him.

Soon they were both over the walls of the village and had jumped down into the forest near an old shack. Hinata saw with her byakugan as Naruto sat down and began to read and open the scroll.

"Okay, the first one is: shadow clone jutsu. Aw man! Not this again! Clones are my worst jutsu!" Hinata jumped into the clearing just in time to hear him comment about it and giggled at his antics. Naruto jumped up, standing in front of the scroll and staring wide eyed at Hinata.

"H, Hinata! What are you doing here?" Hinata stood from her crouched position as she had caught her breath.

"Well, you, you said that you were making s, sure that we would be on the same team, and I, and I wanted to help, but you disappeared and I had had to keep looking and looking for you, b, but I want to help." Naruto smiled a bit.

"Well, um, that is, Mizuki sensei told me that if someone learned a jutsu from this scroll before, uh, before midnight that they could pick their own team." Hinata's eye's widened.

"Oh! Well, with my byakugan, w, we should be able to master one easier!" Naruto stared at her.

"But, but Mizuki sensei said it could be dangerous to learn jutsu from the scroll! I, I can't let you be here or you might get hurt! And I-" he broke off, however, as Hinata embraced him, hiding her blush and not seeing his.

"N, Naruto-kun, I, I l, love that you work so hard to pr,protect me, but I need to get strong, too, so I, I _have_ to help you, because I, I want to stay w, with you so much." Naruto tried to hold back his tears.

"Hinata-chan, please, I almost lost you that one night; I can't bear the thought of losing you again, especially if it was my fault." Hinata looked up at him, her eyes staring into his, lavender and blue together.

"Then, then if we work together, you, you won't have to. We, we can grow strong together, and I'll be easier to protect, and I, I can stand by you, walk with you, and stay w, with you." Naruto hugged her back, giving into her eyes.

"O, okay. I, I promise that we'll both become strong, and I'll always be there to protect you still." She smiled.

"I know." Soon after they let go and sat down to learn the shadow clone jutsu together, Hinata using her byakugan to help Naruto get the right controls on his chakra down. After he got it down, much to their joy, they worked to get her to master the jutsu, Naruto especially happy that it didn't seem all _that_ dangerous to learn, and his eyes widening as he thought about the possibilities in keeping Hinata safe that could come from both of them learning this technique. Soon she, too, had it down, and the two were laughing at the fun they had had doing it, just when Iruka sensei jumped into the clearing, a very serious look on his face.

"Got you," he said. Naruto smiled broadly, as usual, while Hinata wondered at the serious look on Iruka's face.

"Heheh; guess you found us again, Iruka sensei. Hey, hey! We both mastered a jutsu from the scroll! Isn't that great! Now we can choose our team, right?" Iruka look at Naruto in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about."

"That's what Mizuki sensei said! When he heard them talking about keeping Hinata-chan and me from being on the same team, Mizuki sensei told me about how if you learn a jutsu from this scroll before midnight the day you graduate, you can choose your own team!"

"N, Naruto, I, I'm not sure that's maybe real afterall…" Naruto looked at Hinata confused.

"eh? What are you-" However, Naruto never got to finish asking his question as Iruka yelled out, pushing the two of them down and taking a barrage of shurikin for them.

"Ah! Iruka sensei! What-" But he was again cut off, but this time from the laughter in the trees above them.

"Well, I must say, I didn't expect to have this many victims tonight."

"Mi, mizuki? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm using this brat to get me the power that I deserve."

"Huh? What? What's going on? Why are you attacking Iruka sensei, Mizuki sensei?"

"Oh it's not like it matters, he never cared about you anyways; after all, you killed his parents."

"Wh, no! Naruto, don't listen to him," Iruka yelled to Naruto. "Mizuki, stop it! It's forbidden!"

"Hah! Why should I? Naruto, didn't you ever wonder why no one has _ever_ liked you, why you got stuck living with a bunch of Hyuuga clan members who can barely stand your guts?" Naruto, though confused at the general things that were happening, laughed at this point, realizing what Iruka was trying to keep Mizuki from telling him.

"What? The whole kyuubi's supposed to be inside of my thing? Hah, I've known about that for years, ever since my tou-san Hizashi told me. I've known since I was, like, five, about the yondaime, the kyuubi and me." All three people stood in shock around Naruto. Two of them surprised that he'd known for so long, the other shocked and trying to register what to think about it.

_He, he knew all this time? And he _still_ put up with all of that? Wow, Naruto, you're more amazing than I realized._

_He knows about himself already? Why, why hasn't that fox acted on it already then? Perhaps he's not able to access his full powers yet; yes, that's it. So, I'll still end it here!_

_N, Naruto, you, you're, but…_ Hinata's mind moved the swiftest, having the most to take in. She thought back on everything in their childhood, every moment of friendship, as the fear and confusion that she felt began to drift away, but it wasn't quite gone yet.

"Well, I guess you remember everything you've done after all, but if you can't access all your powers, then I'll just have to kill you now before you regain them and start killing everyone again, beast!" Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Don't you get it? Just because something terrible is inside someone, it's what they _do_ that makes them who they are, not the thing that's inside them." Hinata and Iruka smiled.

_Naruto, you really are more mature than I ever thought. I think, I think I can believe that you'll be hokage someday…_

_Naruto, yes, you're right; you _aren't_ a monster, you are Naruto, my friend, and I'll never let you down._ Hinata stood up from where she had fallen, taking up a fighting stance.

"No, you will not be hurting Naruto! He is _not_ a monster! He is my friend, and he is a shinobi of Konohagakure!" Mizuki screamed in fury at being spoken to in such a way by the young Hyuuga, letting loose a new barrage of shuriken, but they were all stopped halfway there by Naruto, who now had a new gleam of anger in his eye.

"I think, I think I know what you meant now, Hinata, about this not being real. Mizuki, if you ever lay a hand on Hinata, I'll kill you!" Mizuki laughed.

"Hah! As if, you monster! How could you even think to take me on you little brat! Iruka can't even help you fight, he took so many shuriken to save you two!"

"You'll see, how powerful I can be to protect Hinata! Multi shadow clone jutsu!" And then, all around them, dozens of Naruto's appeared, filling the clearing.

"Wha, wha, what is this?" Iruka smiled as he finally let himself rest. He had been acting weaker so that he could surprise Mizuki, but seeing Naruto's solid clones, he realized that he didn't need to intervene. He should have known that Naruto would be able to master even a jutsu of this level if it meant protecting Hinata.

"They're shadow clones, Mizuki, and somehow, I don't think that you're powerful enough to take him on, not since you ticked him off so bad." He signaled to Naruto. "Take him out, genin Naruto!"

"Right! Now we'll show you what it means to threaten Hinata!" And with that, the hordes of Naruto's descended on Mizuki, who could only scream in terror and pain for the next several minutes as his very life was nearly pounded out of him, leaving him with many broken bones. After a while, the Naruto's poofed away, leaving just the one, sitting there and smiling a little embarrassed on Mizuki's face.

"Heheh, sorry about that; I guess I got a little carried away!" Iruka laughed and Hinata ran up to hug him, making Naruto turn bright red, but before either of them could say anything, Iruka stood up.

"Well, I guess we need to go talk to the hokage about making sure you two are on the same team, them. After all, as your primary instructor, I ought to be able to strongly influence the team assignment, if I feel it would benefit the genin concerned.

"What? Alright, yeah! Now we'll be on the same team for sure, eh Hinata chan!" Hinata smiled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, we will."

Of course, there was a presence deep down inside of Hinata that had briefly woken up from it bored slumber as Hinata had been learning the advanced jutsu, and they chuckled that everyone was looking in the wrong place…

**So, that's the new chapter; sorry it took so long again, but i hope you liked it. I'm going to try and get back updating every two weeks, but i may have to go with once a month if i keep getting busy. Sorry! :(**

**Anyways, next chapter starts Naruto's and Hinata's life as genin, and soon Hinata's going to find out about the Kyuubi, even though Naruto tries to keep suspicion away from her and others.**

**Also, i said i would say at the end, so here it is: Hektols was the reason that Naruto didn't fail the exam. They pointed out that growing up with the support he has would make it foolish to make him fail, even though Mizuki was hoping for it. He still has some issues with chakra control, as you can tell, which i left in there because i personally believe that Naruto just plain old has a lot of chakra regarless of the fox...and the fox _did_ make contact with Naruto before he actually was sealed inside Hinata. More explanation on that coming in a future chapter.**

**Have a good one everybody!**


	9. Hinata's Guardian

**Notice: so, for those of you that read also read Naruto of the Sand, this is old news. Anyways, due to how infrequently i've been putting out chapters on my stories, i've decided to just focus on Naruto of the Sand for the time being since it seems to be the most popular of my stories, _and_ since i actually already know where it's going to end (unless i end up doing a sequel later). To those of you who have been so kind and patient these last couple of months, i'm sorry that i'm putting the story on a general hiatus _again_ and assure you that i'm probably more annoyed by it than you are. To tell the truth, i'm actually behind on even my favorite stories on . :(**

**Anyways, here's a little something to tide you over for now. Naruto and Hinata get their team, and slight twist on their relationship... :D Also, despite the hiatus, it is likely that sometime in the next month i'll still be putting in a new chapter since, writing this, i skipped ahead for a few minutes and already wrote a good part of the next chapter.**

**Well,**** i now pronounce the generic disclaimer jutsu. read and review, and especially, enjoy!**

* * *

Hiashi shook his head.

"Naruto, I expect more from than to fall for such a simple trap. Surely you didn't _really_ expect this to be true?" Naruto hung his head in shame. There were several there who felt sorry for him. Hinata was standing a few feet to his side, Iruka behind him, with his hands on Naruto's shoulders to support him. The hokage was also looking at him in pity.

"Hiashi-sama, please, don't be so hard on Naruto. Mizuki's been my friend for years and _I_ had no clue what was going on! Surely you can't expect Naruto-" Hiashi cut him off.

"Naruto cannot afford to be tricked in such a manner," he said, "not if he expects to become Hinata's official Hyuuga Clan guardian." There were several gasps, though Hiashi continued speaking as though he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. "The Heiress's guardian must be able to see beneath all deceptions and have the strength to put his life on the line to protect her. While Naruto has at least proven that he is capable of the latter, if he does not prove capable of the first, then the Hyuuga council will vote down the proposal and Neji will remain her official guardian." He stared hard at Naruto. "I know how you think of your brother, but I say that this: Neji does _not_ have Hinata's best interests at heart. Will you allow yourself to be tricked like this again? Can you honestly look me in the eye and _promise _me _on your **life**_ that such a thing as this will never happen again, Naruto?"

Naruto clenched his fists tightly. Could he? He knew he was far from the smartest person out there, and he _wanted_ to trust people… he could put that aside to protect Hinata? He looked to his side at the pale eye'd beauty. He felt that warm feeling that he got whenever he was with her, the tingling in his toes from her smile. He looked up in determination at his uncle.

"Hiashi-sama, _no one_ will _ever _trick me again; Hinata-sama will always be safe, and I will always be by her side, guardian or not!" Hiashi smiled.

"Very good, Naruto," he said, shocking the other two adults present by raising his hand and ruffling Naruto's hair. "That is just what I'd expect from you, and I know you will keep this promise." He turned to face the now slack jawed Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, if it is not already so, the Hyuuga clan officially requests that Naruto and Hinata be put on the same team in the interest of her safety being assured by her guardian shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto." Sarutobi slowly closed her mouth, getting himself to recover from the shock.

"Hiashi, I do not object, but did you not just say that the Hyuuga council had yet to decide on the matter? If we put them on the same team for this reason _now_, it could cause problems and even get the whole matter dissolved." It was even more of a surprise when Naruto was the one who spoke up.

"Actually, I think they already _did_ vote," Naruto said, drawing the eyes of the rooms occupants, especially Hinata's wide eyed stare. "You see, I overheard him this morning with someone else about it. It was already voted on, and he knew I knew that. This was my first test on allowing myself to be tricked and," he added, huge smirk on his face, "I passed! Now _nothing _is keeping me from protecting my Hinata-chan, ever! Believe it!" Hiashi smiled at his pronouncement, the Hokage and Iruka chuckling a little nervously. Hinata, on the other hand, jumped Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"Th, thank-you, Naruto-kun! I'm so happy you want to st, stay with me." Naruto patted her back, trying to keep the blush on his face.

"I promised I would," he said, smiling gently, "and I never go back on my word." _He, he actually cares about me,_ Hinata was thinking. _He really does._ Despite herself, she held him tighter, pushing away all the thoughts of propriety, and the fact that her father was right _there_ with her. She didn't care; Naruto was always going to be with her, and one day, maybe, he would feel for her as she felt for him, instead of just being a protector. Meanwhile, the adults spoke over the genin.

"Well, i guess we can accommodate this request then." Sarutobi looked down at the papers he had in front of him. He had already been assigning the teams, and in truth, he _had_ planned on having them on separate teams. He had thought that a Hyuuga, Aberame and Inuzuka team would make a good mix for tracking and stealth, but perhaps he was over doing it there. After all, between the two of them, Inuzuka Kiba and Aberame Shino could cover most of the same things a Hyuuga could… in essence, anyways. Yes, that would be the easier team to move one of the two from.

Now, team 7, that was Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto… Well, truth be told, Sakura might not work as hard if she was on the Uchiha's team, and Sasuke needed to be with Kakashi so that he could help him once his sharingan activated, so it looked like Sakura would be changing places with Hinata. Kunoichi for Kunoichi… and he felt that Shino and Kiba would be good for getting her stamina up.

"Alright, it's done," he announced. "The official change will be made tomorrow, but Naruto and Hinata will be on the same team." Naruto yelled out and jumped up and down in excitement and victory, causing all in the room to laugh…or chuckle, in the case of the Hyuuga's. Can't destroy one's reputation for being stoic _completely_ you know!

.

.

.

So, a few days later the three of them, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were waiting for their new sensei. It had been an hour and all the other senseis had already come and gone (though Sasuke was still trying to massage away the headache he'd gotten when his fan girls had cried about never seeing him again). Naruto and Hinata were talking just fine, but every attempt to include Sasuke in the conversation failed. Sasuke would either grunt or tell them to stop bothering him. They almost got in a fight over that one as it been directed to Hinata and, well, Naruto didn't take well to Hinata being spoken to rudely, but she'd grabbed his shoulder and held him back, stopping him from attacking. Instead, Naruto began to think up consequences for their late arriving sensei. He spied the well used eraser and Hinata saw the glint appear in his eye.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

"Hey, that's what he gets for being late," Naruto as he wedged the eraser between the door and the door frame such that it would fall on the next person to open it…hopefully their new sensei.

"Ano…are you sure you should do that?"

"Pft; like a high rank Jounin is going to fall for something as simple as that…" Naruto actually got wide eyed as he heard Sasuke speak up, yelling and pointing at him.

"Oh, oh! He speaks!"

"Grk!" Sasuke almost face faulted, but caught himself in time to reduce his visual reaction to a small jerk forward and a mere glare. Inside, however, he was seething that the blond dobe and self proclaimed protector of the Hyuuga girl was making fun of him so…and it didn't help that Hinata was trying to stifle her giggles. They all paused, however, as they heard someone approach the door and a hand appeared, opening the door. A moment later…

"Hahaha! You fell for it!"

"Go, goman, sensei, but you _are _late…"

_He actually fell for that? Is this guy actually a Jounin?_

The man that had been hit by the eraser was fairly tall. He was lithe, but the way he carried himself hinted at great physical strength and grace, despite having just been hit by the eraser. His uniform was, well, uniform. There was nothing out of the ordinary about him to distinguish him from his fellow shinobi until you got to his head.

The first thing they noticed about him was that his hair was standing straight up and it was a very light grey, almost white. Right below that, his headband was lowered so that it covered his left eye completely. Lastly, he had a mask on that covered most of the rest of his face so that all you could see was his left eye which, at this moment, was closed, as though in annoyance.

"Hmmm, how do I put this? My first impression…I hate you," he said drawing a sweat drop from naruto and Sasuke while Hinata was worried. "Anyways, let's go up to the roof. It's less stuffy up there and there's a great view besides…" So the three genin followed the man that was apparently their sensei up to the roof of the academy. They sat down a set of outdoor steps that lead to the balcony area that Kakashi lead them to. Sasuke took the highest step while Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other a step below him and their sensei leaned against the railing.

"alright then," he said, "let's start off with some introductions.

"Um..what would you li, like to know," asked Hinata.

"Well, your likes and dislikes," he said. "Your dreams for the future, your hobbies. Things like that."

"Well hey, why don't you go first sensei!" That was Naruto, of course.

"Oh, me," he asked, feigning surprise. "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. Dream for the future…hmm….and well, I have lots of hobbies."

"That's stupid," Naruto muttered, "all we learned was his name."

"Well, then how about we hear from you next, as you seem to enjoy talking?" Naruto immediately perked.

"Alright, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I live with the Hyuuga clan and I'm Hinata-sama's official clan gaurdain," he said. "I like Hinata and Hanabi-sama's, and my brother Neji-san, and I _really_ like cup ramen, but I like Ichiraku ramen even more! I _hate_ the three minutes it waiting it takes for ramen to cook, though, and _anyone_ who disrespects Hinata-sama." Kakashi noticed a blush coming from the Hyuuga girl as Naruto talked about her.

"My dream," Naruto continued, pausing for a moment. "my dream is to become Hokage, and once I do, I'm going to fix the things that are wrong in the Hyuuga clan, and my other dream is to make sure that Hinata…_chan_ is always happy and to protect her till the day I die!" _That_ got Kakashi's eye to widen a little bit. "Oh yeah! And my hobbies! Those are training with Hinata and Hiashi-sama and making Hinata-chan smile!" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. _Well, he _is_ shooting for the stars…quite the interesting kid you've become Naruto._ He shifted his gaze slightly, looking at Hinata expectantly.

"I, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I, like pressing flowers, cinnamon rolls, and my family, including Na, Naruto-k, kun." _Hmmmm… if she stays this shy it might cause problems…especially if that stutter is for the reason I think it is…_ He glanced at Naruto as she continued. "I dislike…pride, I think, that has no purpose, and hate. My dream," and here she blushed noticeably as she herself shot a glance at Naruto, "m, my dream is, is to become a strong clan head; kind like my mother," she said, a small tear in her eye, "and strong like my father. My hobbies are also training with Naruto and being with my sister, pressing flowers together with her a, among other things." _Yeah, I'm going to have to do something about that shyness or it's going to slow her down and distract Naruto._

"Alright, finally, you," he said, pointing at Sasuke who had remained uninteresting the whole time, simply brooding and waiting his turn.

"My name, is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any likes or hobbies, but I have tons of things I dislike. And…I wouldn't say I have a _dream_. It's more of an… ambition. " He looked up. "My ambition is to revive my clan and to _kill_… a certain man…" Naruto and Hinata gave him surprised looks while Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. _I thought so…_

_Man, who woke _him_ up on the wrong side of the bed?_

_I, I hope he's okay. That's so strange…_

"Okay then, that's enough of that," Kakashi said, voice a little more energetic than before. "We'll be starting out duties tomorrow." All three genin perked up, to varying degrees, of course. This ranged from Sasuke's eyebrow being raised to Naruto's yelling. Hinata just sat up straighter, and smiled at Naruto's antics.

"Alright! We're finally going to be shinobi stuff! What are our first duties going to be sensei?"

"Well, first off will be something with just the four of us…"

"Yeah, yeah? What is it?"

"Survival training," Kakashi said simply.

"Eh?"

"But, but didn't we do that at the academy?"

"…"

"Oh, this will be very different training," Kakashi said, "especially as _I_ will be your opponent."

"Well, what kind of training _is_ it then? AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT US SENSEI!"

"Oh well, it's just that you're going to go nuts when I tell you the point of this training."

"What? Cut the crap sensei, what's going on?" Naruto was now glaring at Kakashi, getting a little edgy. He could feel Hinata's worry increasing as Kakashi delayed telling them.

"Well you see, of the 27 academy students who graduated, only _9_ will be chosen as genin and the rest will be sent back to the academy; the survival training we're doing tomorrow is a super difficult test with a failure rate of 66%!" Naruto's eye's widened like saucers as Sasuke's eye's narrowed, barely betraying his own worry. Hinata, however, was now looking at the ground with downcast eyes. _There, there's no way…_

"heheheh…told you," the man said as Naruto began to sputter about how stupid that was since they'd already worked so hard to graduate from the academy. "The academy was just to see who had a chance to become genin," he explained to Naruto outburst. "But anyway, meet tomorrow at the training field and you will be graded. You'll want to bring all your shinobi tools. Oh," he said, as if in after though. "And I wouldn't eat breakfast tomorrow or else you'll throw up." He gave them what would have seemed like a kind smile (with his eye, of course) under other circumstances, but just now it only looked mocking. He walked up to them, pulling some papers out from under his vest. "The details can be read on these papers I have for you. Don't be late." With that he walked off, followed by Sasuke who read the sheet of paper as he headed home.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata who was trembling slightly. He looked over his own paper, thinking on his sensei's words. _I, I can't fail tomorrow. If I do, then I'm failing in my goals, _and _ in my duty to protect Hinata-chan…_

_I, I don't know if I can do this…I know father will wants me too, but I know he doesn't really think I'm very strong. I can see it in his eyes… he thinks I should be stronger…_ She was so absorbed by her own thoughts that she almost jumped in shock when she realized that Naruto was putting his arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry Hinata-chan! We'll beat this test together, I promise!" Hinata smiled, relaxing a little bit even as she fought the blush that wanted to rise in her cheeks at Naruto's gesture.

"Of course; after all, you-"

"Always keep my word! That's right, believe it!" Hinata's smile remained, encouraged by her friends confidence. Yes, Naruto always kept his word. She _did _believe it, and she would make sure she passed right along with him!

* * *

**So, how was it? Do you like Naruto's new position in the Hyuuga clan? Also, if you want a little explanation, well, there's no way, at this point, that the Hyuuga's would want to betroth Hinata to an orphan jinchuuriki; however, knowing the power that lies inside one and seeing his devotion, making him a body guard seems like a perfectly natural idea. What better way to ensure that their heiress is always safe?**

**And how are you liking the personalities of the characters here? Seem okay, or do you disagree slightly/alot and if so, why? Just looking around for opinions and seeing what i could do better. I want to make sure that when i get back to being able to write all the time that i don't write crappy stories, you know?**

**Anyways, that's it for now. I DO hope you review, but in any case, take care till next time!**


	10. Christmas Omake

**Okay, first thing, this is JUST a christmas omake. The story is still on hiatus, but I decided last week that it would be fun to put up an omake for each of my naruto fics, so this is the first of four, the others to follow soon. I should also note that while the initial post will be here, along with the story, i'm going to later move it to a separate 'story' that will be a collection of any omakes that i do for EACH of my Naruto stories. In any case, I hope you enjoy this little teaser, and Merry Christmas!**

**fanfic style, disclaimer jutsu!**

* * *

It was coming! Naruto was even more ecstatic than usual. In just a couple more days, it would be Christmas, and he already knew what he wanted to give Hinata; he was going to give her a Christmas party!

Parties and the Hyuuga clan didn't tend to mix very well, unless perhaps you were thinking of a funeral. Everyone was always so somber and emotionless that it killed the party before it even started. However, he'd seen some _real_ parties before, if from a distance, so he thought he had a pretty good idea what a Christmas party would need. Now he just needed to get things and people together for it…

"hey Iruka sensei!"

"Hmmm?" Iruka looked up from the papers he was grading, seeing his blond student standing in front of his desk. "Oh, Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Well sensei, I already got Hinata-chan a present this year, but instead of just some normal type present, I decided that I'm going to throw her a Christmas party!" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Won't your clan be having one anyway?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh come _on_ sensei! No offense to uncle Hiashi, but the clan's really dull. No one knows how to party, so Hinata-chan's never been to a _good_ party. That's why this is such a good idea! I just need to find a place to throw it in now, and I thought you could help me find some place." Iruka scrunched his eyebrow in thought.

"Hmmm…well, I wish I could help, but I'm going to be too busy to help out, and we're already having a Christmas party for the academy teachers tonight, then after that I'm supposed to visit my cousin back at the capitol." Naruto's face fell and Iruka gave a sad smile.

"Well, I suppose, since it would be happening before, you could try and hold it in the training hall Christmas eve; the school will still be unlocked then, but they lock it on Christmas." Naruto's eyes lit right up.

"Yay yay! Thanks Iruka sensei! Now I've just got to get more people, and food, and decorations…" Iruka chuckled as he watched Naruto leave, then he looked back down at the papers he was working on. He thought for a moment, gave the papers a look of disgust, and threw them down before standing and walking out the door.

.

.

.

Naruto was now running around, trying to find the people he thought might enjoy a good party; he wanted to make sure that Hinata would have a good time, and she tended to be so shy that he had to ensure that it was all people she knew and was friendly with. It was then that he bumped into Choji.

"Woah, watch it Naruto! You could get hurt walking around like that!" Naruto laughed as he brushed the snow off himself. Choji proved his strength by the fact that Naruto fell while he just stood there eating his milk and cookies. Wait…what?

"Hey, why are you dressed like that?" Choji looked down at his clothes and shrugged.

"Asuma sensei signed us up for a mission to help the kids out. Ino and Shikamaru are being elves, but they ran out of elves, they said, so I'm being Santa Clause." He grinned. "I gotta say, I may have to stuff a pillow in here to get…fat," he said, mumbling the taboo word, "but it has its benefits!" He punctuated his exclamation by stuffing another cookie in his mouth and chowing down.

"Ooh ohh! Hey, that's perfect! You can be Santa at the party I'm throwing!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah yeah! Christmas eve I'm going to be throwing a party for Hinata-chan at the academy, and you guys would be perfect." Choji's eye's brightened. _Hmmm….parties mean lots of food, and Hinata's such a nice girl, it would be great to throw her a party!_ He nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that; let me go talk to Shikamaru and Ino and we'll-"

"Sorry Choji, but I've already booked you three for a mission that night."

"NANI?" Naruto yelled the at smoking bearded man as he casually walked up.

"Huh? Why sensei? And doing what?" Asuma shrugged, hands still in his pockets.

"I booked them to do another Santa and his elves gig. It's really busy this time of year, and the kids really like these three." Choji and Naruto both slumped.

"Sorry Naruto, but I guess we can't come." Naruto shrugged, forcing a smile.

"Ah, it's alright. You guys were the first one's I asked, so I still have plenty of people I can invite to the party, and I wasn't planning on Santa in the first place anyways; it just came to me because of you." He sighed. "Oh well." Choji opened his mouth, but stopped when Asuma put his hand on the boy's shoulder, choosing to sigh himself.

"Sorry, but good luck, and make sure you tell Hinata that we say merry Christmas!" This made Naruto smile again.

"Yeah, I will, believe it!"

.

.

.

Naruto continued searching around the village, careful this time not to run into any one like he had Choji. He spied Sasuke once, but he didn't really think that Sasuke was the party type; more likely he'd be a party pooper. Of course, not too far from Sasuke he found Sakura. He shook his head in amusement. She was always pining for the boy. He wondered if she'd been stalking him for very long…

"Hey, Sakura! How's it going?" Sakura jumped in surprise, looking quickly to make sure that Sasuke hadn't noticed (he had, of course, noticed her a few blocks back, but chose to ignore the fangirl).

"SSHHHHH!" She gestured to Naruto, holding a finger in front of her lips. "I'm trying to find out what Sasuke-kun wants for Christmas, so he can't know that I'm following him!" Naruto cocked his head.

"Wait, you don't already know him well enough?" Sakura blushed and glared at him.

"Well, I just, it's not often that….he doesn't talk much, okay! Even YOU should know _that_!" Naruto held in a laugh. In truth, he'd been baiting her with that comment, but even if she didn't like him much, she was nice to Hinata, so she deserved an invitation.

"Sorry, you're right, of course Sakura," he said, the girl beaming at the idea. "But I think I can help you out there, if you can help me out…" Sakura looked at him attentively, keen on information on her crush. "You see, I'm throwing a party for Hinata-sama on Christmas eve at the academy, and I need someone to help out with the decorations…" Sakura's eyes lit up at the prospect, enjoying the prospect, as many girls would, of decorating for a party, then her eyes widened and her face fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to be somewhere else Christmas eve…I don't think I can help."

"What? You too?" Sakura looked at him apologetically, and took pity on him.

"Hey, I do know where you could maybe get a nice Christmas tree!" She showed him where to go, and fortunately for Naruto, this particular establishment often did business for the Hyuuga clan, so even if he _was_ the demon brat, they felt that they couldn't afford to price gouge to the brat. Sakura helped him move it to a spot just outside the academy and gave him advice and instructions on taking care of it. In thanks, Naruto went ahead and whispered his gift idea for Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened, then narrowed, both times with disbelief.

"Seriously? That's _honestly_ what he wants? Are playing a prank on me or something?" Naruto held out his hands defensively.

"Hey, after everything you did to help me just now why would lie? I'm being honest here!" Sakura nodded, saying that was a good point, then she wished him good luck with his party and ran off to make her purchase, leaving Naruto to look proudly at his tree.

_Yeah, after I decorate it Hinata will _love _it!_ He looked around glumly. _Though the way things are going, it's starting to look like it'll be about the only good thing about it…_

.

.

.

The rest of the day proved to be just as fruitless. He ran into a few other academy kids, but most of them was still openly hostile to him, though Kiba and Shino were fine. Unfortunately, he had as little luck with them as he did anyone else. They, two already had plans. Their sensei had a mission for them, Kiba said, acting all important, but Shino said it was improper to boast about the kinda of mission they had and apologized to Naruto that they would not be able to help him. Naruto was confused to as why Sakura didn't mention that it was a mission that had her occupied, and he also vowed that when he became hokage, he was going to make sure that he NEVER assigned shinobi missions on Christmas Eve… EVER!

He went to bed that night, fretting over the next day. He hardly even slept because he was trying to figure out _someone_ whom he could still invite that would appreciate that it was a party for Hinata. Still, he was determined that he would still throw a party for Hinata, even if they were the only two there.

That next morning he was in the hallway early, waiting at Hinata's door as he so often did when a thought occurred to him. He swiftly zipped down the hall to Hanabi's room.

"Hanabi-sama," he called out quietly.

"Yes yes, I'm coming," she called back, opening the door a moment later, still in her pajama's, as she was wont to do during holidays when she didn't have to do anything first thing in the morning. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Naruto was by himself. "So, what did you do to make Hinata-chan mad at you?" Naruto gave her a glare.

"I didn't do anything," he hissed, working hard to keep his voice down but still be vehement in his response. "What I'm _trying_ to do is get some people together for a Christmas Eve party for Hinata-chan." Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"And you were planning around the Hyuuga party, right?" Naruto winced. "Naruto, come on, did you honestly think that we could get out of it? I'm sorry, but it's a stupid idea, now go away, I need to change real fast for breakfast." And she closed to door, leaving Naruto frustrated once again.

The rest of the day went as well as one could expect, besides Naruto not being able to do anything about throwing a _real_ party for Hinata. If he didn't have his shadow clones he wouldn't even have been able to get some things together for it. There was always a lot to do on Christmas Eve at the Hyuuga compound, so Naruto had to make sure he stayed close by.

Of course, the Hyuuga party came that evening, much to Naruto's depression. For one things, he _hating_ wearing formal clothes, even though he admitted that Hinata looked very nice like that. She always took care with her appearance, but now she was even more careful, some branch member women having working on her themselves. Unlike other main branch members, they tended to enjoy waiting on Hinata since she was so insistent that they didn't need to do anything. They had almost turned it into a game, overcoming her insistence that she could do it on her own and didn't need them to inconvenience them.

Wearing a variation of her favorite morning kimono, this one had longer sleeves, reaching past her hands when she relaxed, the long end of the sleeves being lavender past the elbow. She had a real flower in her hair, matching her clothes, and there were a subtle floral design below her waist.

Naruto wore, much to the annoyance of the main family, a dark orange kimono with blue lining the red swirl on the back. The sleeves only went down to his elbows, but they were blue as well, starting from his collar bones and moving from there.

As the party went on, Hiashi once leaned over, sensing Naruto's boredom and whispered to him.

"Naruto-san, if you want to leave, feel free to take Hinata with you; I'm sure you know how to help her have a fun Christmas Eve; I'll cover for you." Naruto worked to keep the excitement off of his face.

"Thanks, Hiashi-sama," he whispered back, moving to inconspicuously, get Hinata. Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You couldn't do better than that?" Hiashi smiled behind his cup.

"Trust me, it will work…"

.

.

.

"N, Naruto-kun, where are we going?" Naruto had been speeding down the streets with Hinata ever since they left the party. He knew that they wouldn't have too long, all things considered, so he wanted to make sure she had as much time in their 'party', away from everyone else. She was caught up in his enthusiasm, but confused.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," he promised her, dodging a Santa statue someone had put outside their restaurant. "It's a surprise." Hinata giggled. Naruto and his surprises. A moment later they stopped just outside the academy.

"Alright, we're here." Hinata gave him a surprised look.

"But, but Naruto, it's closed during the-" Naruto waved a hand.

"Ah, Iruka sensei gave me permission," he said, "now come on in and see what I prepared for you." So they walked into the schools gym and Hinata got misty eyed. There was, in one corner, a tree, fairly big, with decorations made from paper and a cardboard star on top. There was a table with some food (noticeably cinnamon rolls) and a large banner saying, "Merry Christmas Hinata!". She gave him a hug.

"Go, gomen, Naruto-kun."

"Merry Christmas," Naruto said, looking around. He wasn't sure why, but someone was making him uneasy, like there was something there that he couldn't see… He suddenly, moved around, moving Hinata between him and the wall next to them, arms held up defensively, and not a second later, bright lights came on, a spot light shining on the two of them, and people started yelling…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, NARUTO AND HINATA!" Naruto almost dropped in shock and Hinata gave a meep of surprise. Looking around Naruto saw the other genin teams and their senseis, Iruka and the Hokage, and even…

"Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi smirked.

"Well, after you told Iruka of your plan to have a party for Hinata, he decided that he could see his cousin at New Years and started to contact everyone he thought you would go to, to arrange this party for _both_ of you." He and Hanabi came over to the two genin, giving them slight hugs as others laughed at their bemusement and shock, Hinata looking around.

"All this for, for us?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's for you," he said firmly, pointing to his banner which remained unchanged. Hiashi laughed at his insistence and pulled them into the room.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have a special guest for you, Hinata," he said, pointing to a chair in the middle of the room…where sat a large red suited person. Hinata gasped.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, Hinata! I'm told you've been a very good girl this year!" Choji patted his knee, motioning her to sit down, grateful for his families expansion jutsu. She would have recognized him otherwise. She sat down shyly, crossing her arms.

"No," he said, "what can I do for you this year, hmm?" Hinata glanced around and blushed, motioning for him to lean closer and whispered in her ear her hearts desire. Santa's rose cheeks suddenly got a lot rosier.

"Um, well, that uh, I'm not sure, that is…" He glanced at Naruto. _Should have seen that coming_, he thought. _Hopefully Santa san heard that, 'cause this is gonna be a long term project, and I don't think I can manage _this_ one._

"Well, Hinata-chan, it will be up to him," he whispered back, "but I'll see what I can do…" _after telling Shikamaru and the others about_. He lifted her up and set her gently back on the ground, blush and all, standing up.

"Alright, I've got a lot to do tonight, ho ho ho," but don't worry, you'll all still get your presents," he said, several of the genin rolling their eyes and Choji's antics. Santa had probably already been to their houses, after all. He was legend, what with his super great stealth, storage, and time displacement jutsu's. He'd make a great shinobi.

After that the party began in earnest, including music and dancing. Hinata tried not to be _too_ obvious in her love of cinnamon rolls. Soon enough Kakashi, who was playing DJ, announced last dance, and Choji, returned in normal garb, pushed Naruto into Hinata for it.

"So, sorry," Naruto said, blushing. Hinata blushed back.

"No, I, I would love to dance with you, N, Naruto-kun," she replied. And so they did, slowly revolving in place. Shikamaru whispered into Choji's ear, handing him something. Ino and Sakura quietly squealed, and Choji used his family's enlargement jutsu to reach over and hang the mistletoe just above them. Naruto noticed the movement and glanced up, jaw dropping, causing Hinata to follow his gaze.

Their gazed fell to look at each others' faces, and they blushed…

.

.

.

**Hehehe, yeah, i know, that was mean, but you'll just have to wait to see them kiss! After all, this is just for fun, having little to do with my actual story. They WILL kiss one day, but not for sometime yet. And now...**

**epilogue, for those of you that wondered about Sakura's present to Sasuke. **

**Note: this present is based on what i've HEARD is one of Sasuke's likes, i don't actually know if it's for sure, or if it's something random from some crazy person, but true or not, i thought it might be funny.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meanwhile, in his home, Sasuke was carefully opening the Christmas gifts he'd been given from his various fan girls. He'd once received knock-out gas designed to disarm him so some obsessed girl could kidnap him for herself or something, but he'd been saved from that by the mail man luckily dropping the gift, releasing the gas early and becoming knocked out himself. So, Sasuke remained cautious.

He reached one gift that was covered in pink wrapping paper. He quirked an eyebrow at the non traditional color, and opened it with the usual precautions; gloves, gas mask, and 911 ready for him press the call button. He dropped the phone as he opened up the gift to find…a crate of tomatoes. A crazed grin slowly forced itself onto his face as he wrapped his body about the fruit. Suddenly, he went rigid, his look changing to one of horror.

_Who found out my secret?_


	11. One Order of Teamwork Surprise, Please

**Wow, sorry it's been so long. When I started writing Naruto of the Sand I didn't realize how epic it would become. It took me another year after I put this story on hiatus to finish it, and NOW all my readers from that story are calling for a sequel! Still, I wanted to get back to this story. It's taken me WAY too long, and I'm sure most of you don't even care anymore, but I don't leave projects undone. It's time to pick the story back up. It will _not_ be going on hiatus again. I promise.**

**Anyway, last time we left off (exempting the Christmas omake), Naruto had been put on a team with Hinata and Sasuke, AND he was declared Hinata's official gaurdian in lieu of Neji, the canon 'guardian.' They have met Kakashi and while Hinata was initial dubious concerning her chances of passing the 'survival training' Naruto managed to give her a confidence boost. We pick up now where we left off, Hinata and Naruto preparing for the new test. Hope you enjoy the new chapters!**

**note: the following disclaimer is relevant for all previous chapters, this chapter, and all the chapters that follow.**

**disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Neji..." The older boy turned towards his adopted brother who was laying in bed facing the ceiling. Neji paused his journal writing. It was a rather calming influence in his life after all he'd been through, especially when it came to dealing with his sensei, but Naruto was still his brother.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Did you have to do another exam after graduating the academy?" Neji almost snorted. Gai sensei had kept them rather busy the last few days so he had actually forgotten that Naruto was about to graduate. He had come home exhausted and gone right to bed. If Gai hadn't come down with a horrible bone quaking cold, he would probably have done the same today. If training with Gai wasn't taxing enough, there was also the training with his uncle in the mornings. He found it ironic that he was being treated so well, and there wasn't even the seal to hold him back anymore.

"Yes, I did. I was not allowed to tell anyone, but I did not matter as my team passed regardless. Gai sensei is extreme, but after training with Hiashi it was not too hard. Just mentally taxing." Naruto shivered. He'd heard some stories from Neji about his green clad sensei, and he was glad they would not be sharing _him_ at least.

"Well, that's good to know. I just had to know what I'm up against. After all, now that I'm Hinata-chan's guardian, I need to make sure we aren't split up-hey, you okay nii-san?" Neji was now holding a snapped pencil. He slowly lowered it down to the paper, deciding that he was done.

"Yes...I am fine. Still, it has been a long day. I think I shall retire." Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Gosh bro, you don't have to talk so formal all the time. Hiashi-sama doesn't care if I do; what happened to the way you used to talk."

"...good night, Naruto. Good luck tomorrow." He turned out the light and went to lay down in his bed.

"Alright...night man." Neji could hear Naruto rolll over to his typical sleeping position, relaxing and falling asleep in moments. He was unable to fall asleep for a good while himself. He clutched his sheets tightly, anger swelling within him.

_First they take father, then they pretend they care about me, now they take my brother further from me than he already was. Hinata's guardian...And he thinks it a privlidge. Phah! He will learn soon enough. He is just lucky he wasn't _born_ a Hyuuga._

_Neji nii-san...I wish I could tell you why I have to protect Hinata-chan...why can't you understand?_

.

.

.

"Tou-san?"

"Hm? Yes Hinata?" Hiashi looked up from his papers he was working on. There was a little more yet to do before it would really be official that Naruto was Hinata's guardian, but by noon tomorrow it would be done. The council had voted, after all. It was not unanimous, but close enough. Despite the boys boisterous nature most of the clan was at least tolerant and acknowledged his sincerity to the protection of the hair. Other duties had kept him from his typical family dinner, but her had made sure to congratulate Hinata the other day after the arrangements had been made for her and Naruto to be on the same team. She had seemed a bit more confident then, but now she seemed more on the reserved side again. He put his papers down, resting his arms on his desk. "I would appear that you have something on your mind."

"Y, yes, I suppose," she said, poking her fingers together.

"Very well. Feel free to speak your mind," he said gently, motioning for her to sit down. "This isn't about the second test, is it? I apologize, but standard procedure is to not let on about it. The only way you know is if you've already failed it once and are going in for a second try."

"Well, I m, may have been nervous about that, but Naruto is confident."

"I see. So, what do you need?" Hinata was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Why did you make Naruto-kun my guardian? I, I know he wants me to be s, safe, but he is not a Hyuuga, father. Why, why are you departing from tradition here?" Hiashi looked at his daughter for a few moments, head cocked to the side.

"My daughter...I am impressed." Hinata's face jerked upright in surprise. Naruto has wondered the same thing, but chooses not to ask for fear of his position being revoked. It is true that this is highly un-traditional, and that was the main resistance in the council for it, but Naruto's existence and life are un-traditional as well. One day you will learn why he came to us in the first place, the whole of it, but not yet. For now, we will say that I owe Naruto a favor, in essence, and leave it at that."

"Oh...yes, father." Hiashi sighed.

"Hinata...there are many things that come with being a clan head. One of them is being discrete. It is not that I do not wish to tell you, but it is not yet the time. I do believe the time will come soon, however, and then I will tell you both. I trust you, and I trust Naruto to look after you without a second thought. Trust me now that I will tell you when the time is right."

"Hai, father," came her reply. "I trust you." She stood to leave but Hiashi called out to her once more.

"Hinata, stay there a moment." She paused in the doorway as he stood and walked over, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Know this, that I am proud of you. You may not act like the leader some believe you should be, but I believe you are the leader this clan will need. Good night; I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead before she gave him a quick hug and departed for bed. He sat down at his desk once again, smiling as his finished his work.

_I suspect their test tomorrow will not be easy, but they should make it. _He frowned. _Still, I will have to tell them both soon. They already think that Naruto is it, but that's not true, and they must learn the truth of the matter. The question is: when?_

.

don't forget to review, please :3

.

"Sensei! You're late!" Naruto had jumped up and was pointing angrily at Kakashi.

"Well I'm sorry about that, Naruto, but you see, a black cat crossed my path and I had to go around the long way."

"You really expect me to believe that," Naruto challenged. "No Jounin would have to take this long to go around a black cat; you're lying!" Kakashi sweat dropped. _Wow...calling my out already. Even Gai doesn't usually question me._

"Well, in any case, it's time to being the test," he said, holding up two bells. "This is it; you have to get these two bells from me, or you fail and go back to the academy. Also, those who do not get a bell will the tied to the post over there while I eat lunch right in front of them. Any questions?"

"Yeah, sensei; how long do we have?"

"How long? Oh, well, I guess you have till noon."

"NANI! That's, that's..." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, that's right. 45 minutes."

"YES! That's plenty of time! Hinata-chan and I will get those bells for sure!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"...right. I should tell you that I won't be going easy on you. If you don't come at _me_ with everything you have, then you won't have a chance to get the bells."

"Blah blah, we're wasting our time; let's get this started!" Kakashi's eye twitched. _I was going for a little different atmosphere, but I guess Naruto just isn't going to let my full intimidation work today. Guess I'll just do like he says and start it._

"Alright, I guess you'll need as much time as possible. Test starts now." No sooner did he say it that Hinata threw down smoke bombs and they all moved. Kakashi kept his legs ready to move in case one of them tried to attack him now, but the smoke cleared and no one had attacked.

_Well, they're well hidden. They seem to be doing alright so far…except…_

"Alright, I'm gonna end this right here and now," Naruto declared, and he jumped at his sensei.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Hinata!" The whisper was quiet but clear, and as Hinata recognized the voice she didn't jump or betray her position, instead only asking a question.

"So, if Naruto-kun is out there, how are you here?" Naruto smirked.

"Kage bushin, remember? Boss made one back at the start when you threw down those smoke bombs to cover your movement." His look changed to one of determination. "Now, I don't know how good Kakashi sensei is, but we're gonna need to come up with a plan to beat him. This way, he won't even know that I'm just running distraction while we're getting ready." Hinata nodded, wanting to slap herself. _How could I forget the newest jutsu I've learned? That's why I'm such a weak shinobi…_ She looked out the field again.

"We, we'll need Sasuke," she said.

"Nani? What do we need _that_ jerk for? He wouldn't even talk to us yesterday _and_ he was rude to you!"

"He's still our teammate," Hinata replied, "and this is Hatake Kakashi, the copy cat ninja. He's one of the few living shinobi I've _had_ to study in my lessons as heiress. Not even the two of us, despite our shadow clones, will be able to take him. We _need_ Sasuke. Alone, we can't do enough, but together, as a team, we can do it." Naruto frowned.

"What about the bells? There's only two of them, and I'm not going to have Sasuke help us just to throw it in his face and keep him from passing, even if he is a jerk." Hinata hung her head.

"I, I don't know," she said, "but we work together, or we all fail." Naruto grunted.

"Alright, boss is busy, obviously, so let's make a couple more clones and find Sasuke; we'll talk about a plan while we're finding him, then somehow we're gonna have to tell boss what the plan is."

"Ummm…"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"I, I kind of um, already kn, know where he is…" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Whu? How?" She pointed to her eyes. The clone moved to slapped himself in the forehead.

"Man, I am so stupid sometimes…"

.

.

.

"Man, I am so stupid sometimes," Naruto muttered as he went flying away (courtesy of the thousand years of death). "How could I slap myself like that? Clones are too...easily...dispelled...What the heck!" His distraction caused Naruto quite a good deal of pain as he hit the water. _No, i can't get distracted! I need to create a new clone and hook up with Hinata again...and that should help out attacking sensei again, keep him off balance. _He quickly summoned up another gaggle of clone, one of them speeding off to join up with Hinata again. _Alright, time to run interference again...bring it on!_

.

.

.

"What a dobe," Sasuke muttered as he watched his teammate getting continuously out maneuvered. "There's no way someone like you could even hope to touch one of the bells, much less take on a jounin head on."

"That's why I'm not," said a voice next to him. Sasuke turned slowly to see Naruto and Hinata crouched behind him.

"Hn...clones, huh? Guess you're not too stupid after all." Naruto clenched his fist.

"Fine, whatever. Still, we need to come up with a plan to beat sensei if we want to-"

"I don't need a pampered princess and the biggest baka of all time to get those bells. I'm the only one of the three of us that's had a hard enough life to even _think_ about being able to get one of them." The air was suddenly charged as Naruto's fists clenched tightly. His arm was already moving back to swing at the Uchiha when Hinata touched his arm.

"Naruto-kun, sensei will sense you!" Naruto quickly dropped his fist, taking a few quick breathes and calming down.

"Goman, Hinata-chan. I'm sorry." He glanced around. "It doesn't look like sensei noticed, so how about you move for your part of the plan that we discussed. We don't have much time, after all, and it looks like Sasuke needs some convincing."

"Naruto-kun..." He smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't lose it again. I promise."

"...okay." She gave Naruto a quick hug then dissappeared into the foilage.

"Well, at least someone knows how to keep you under control. Honestly though I surprised that shy little girl was-" Sasuke was cut off as he was suddenly lifted off the ground by his collar. He smirked. "I thought you said you weren't going to lose it, dobe." The blonde grinned back at him.

"And I haven't. I'm in complete control," he said. I just need _you_ to understand something; Hinata-is _not_-weak. You think you've had hard times? I know your history. Remember, I'm part of the Hyuuga clan. We know what happened to the Uchiha, about your brother. I know that had to be hard, but Hinata carries a burden harder than you could _ever_ believe, and she doesn't even know it. She has no idea, but _I_ do, so I take the brunt of everything that should be directed at her. Why? Because she deserves it; because she is the kindest soul in this whole village; because she has a hidden power that will let her do incredible things, but if people keep treating her like _you_ do, she may never even realize it because she cares so much for everyone and wanting to please them that she'll get misdirected." He finally deposited the Uchiha on the ground, the dark haired boy's face looking grim and angry.

"I get your anger, I really do, 'cause it's the same thing I felt when my father died just so that my uncle wouldn't, but I already knew that he wouldn't want me to carry that hate. He had a greater desire, and that was for me to live the way I wanted. So I do, and I'll look out for Hinata-chan all my life. You want to get strong? Then work with us, and we'll all get those bells. This test isn't meant to pass just one person after all," he said. "It's like Hinata told me already; 'we work together, or we all fail.' So, team work or no?"

Sasuke stared up at him, his fist clenching and unclenching at the words that had been spoken. There was no _way_ Naruto could _possibly_ understand his pain. Hinata had no possible way of carrying a burden worse than his own. His fist tightened.

"Narutooo..."

.

.

.

"Hah! Got you this time sensei! I sent some clones behind you while I was in the river!"Kakashi's eyes widened. _Well, I have to say; that was good thinking, but as long as he's working alone, he won't be able to do this.__ Sorry Naruto, but it won't work yet. Time for a little substitution._ He smirked as Naruto flew at him before he shifted away. He almost laughed at the look on Naruto's face when he realized that Kakashi was no longer being held by him. _Oh, and now he's fighting himself, eh? This _is_ funny._

"Darn it, which one of us is sensei?"

"How should I know?"

"Well we aren't gonna just keep fighting, are we?"

"Hey, let's use the password!"

"Yeah, that's right!

"Who's the greatest?"

"Hinata-chan!" Sasuke sweat dropped. _What I stupid password...my mouth feels dirty._

"What? NO ONE HERE IS SENSEI!"

"Of course not, dobe," Sasuke said, leaning against a tree on the edge of the woods. "Sensei's up in that tree there."

"Ah, guess I didn't hide so well, huh? Oh well," Kakashi said, jumping down. "Still, I guess I can handle both of you." He lifted his book. "Still, this is my favorite part."

"Cut the act, sensei!"

"Hmph, dobes right. It's boring." Sasuke brought his hands up into a seal, making Kakashi blink. _Isn't that-_ "Shadow clone jutsu!" _...Somehow I don't think that was actually Sasuke. Huh; has Naruto been playing the fool this whole time? Still, that making 'Sasuke' use the shadow clone jutsu blew his act. I really _will_ get to enjoy my book now!_ Both sets of clones attack Kakashi, trying to flank him. Sure enough, all of them were using the same jutsu style. Kakashi chuckled as he read his book. _Oh yes, then what? That's what!_ He giggled, never noticing the flash of a kunai as one of the clones deviated from Naruto's style. _Still, if this keeps up, I'm not going to enjoy this properly..._

"Transform," he shouted, making himself look like Naruto once more before making an obvious replacement.

"Darn it, not agian! And we already used up our password!"

"Ah, look!" All the heads turned to look in the same direction. "THE BELL!" Predicatbly Naruto got, out a few of them, got caught by the rope. Kakashi walked out, singling out one to treat as the real one as they all bickered about how stupid they were, but before he was able to speak another flash came out from the woods. He did a quick replacement as he addressed the new comer.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd appear, Hinata." She took a stance.

"Sensei; I won't let you make a fool of Naruto-kun," she said determindly.

"Well, that's good. Still, it's a bit too late for that."

"Shut up sensei!" Kakashi shrugged at Naruto's outburst.

"Sorry, but it is what it is. While we're all here, I should mention that ninja skill number 2 is genjutsu, but the Hyuuga clan has a perfect blood line to counteract all but the most powerful genjutsu, and that's my weakest point, to be honest. I don't think it would work on Sasuke, either. Much to strong willed. Still, I might as well test Hinata's taijutsu for a moment." _And get that bell back; I'm almost surprised that she hasn't noticed how close she is to it, but it may be because her being distracted by Naruto's honor. Pity._ For the next several moments he put Hinata through the steps. He'd sparred with many Hyuuga so he was quite familiar with their techniques. She was just fine for her age, but she had more stamina than he would have expected given what he knew of her personality.

"Well, not bad, I think it's time you joined Naruto," he said, moving his foot. Hinata started as a rope pulled tight under her and lifted her into the tree. To her credit she used to momentum to launch herself higher and land in the branches of the tree as Kakashi picked the string the bell was on and reatached it, looking out in case he had another surprise. He jingled his belt, hearing both bells before speaking.

"Not bad. Well, I'll let you get Naruto out. I've got to be somewhere," he said. "Bye!" With that he waved and dissappeard, searching the woods for his last student. _Well, they've almost got the idea, but they were both too individual. Sasuke is _way_ too much of a loner. I hate to say it, but I don't think that they're gonna make it._ He sighed. _Sorry sensei._

.

.

.

Naruto fumed as he rubbed his head.

"That hurt teme! You could'a been a little more helpful there, don't you think?"

"N,Naruto-kun, still, you aren't up the tree anymore..."

"Yeah, but he didn't even wait for me to be ready to catch myself; what was that for?" Sasuke stared at him.

"Really? You have to ask? You made me use that stupid password."

"What? That's it! It's a great password!" Sasuke sighed.

"What ever. Did you get it?" Naruto stopped fuming and grinned.

"Heheh; Hinata-chan?"

"Hai; byakugan!" She scanned the area, seeing where the two bellls had fallen. One cut by Sasuke disguised as a Naruto clone, the other switched by Naruto when he 'got caught' by the rope trap. Hinata picked them both up, smiling as they had both bells.

"Well, anyone up for lunch?"

In the woods Kakashi blinked for a moment as he hurt two soft pops coming from his right. He paused, looking around. _That's odd...I could have sworn..._ He shook his head, continuing to try and track down Sasuke. His footprints were a bit irregular, but it was a clear path. Still, why would he run away like that?

.

.

.

The sight that greeted Kakashi as he returned to the beginning area at noon made his eye twitch madly. Sasuke's trail had simply disappeared at one point and he hadn't been able to pick it up. It was as if he'd gone and vanished. It really irked him that he'd manage to loose an academy genin of all things, no matter the skills. And now he found him, sitting with Naruto and Hinata as he calmly ate his lunch. Hinata and Naruto were taking turns eating. There was only one pair of chop sticks and neither wanted to be the one to eat without the other one eating, so they had worked out a system of taking turns.

"And just _what_ do you three think you're doing?"

"Oh, sensei! Nice to see you. Do you prefer the fried rice or the steamed?"

"...I should tie all _three_ of you to the posts for eating without getting any bells."

"But, but Kakashi sensei..." Hinata pointed over to Sasuke...who was holding up the two bells. Kakashi blinked and thumbed his belt. There was nothing.

"When did you..."

"Heheh; well, the first one Sasuke cut off while he was pretending to be my clone, and the other one I switched with a transformed clone while Hinata stomped it into the ground to cover it up. We didn't have the other bell yet so we couldn't let you think that you'd lost one and make sure the other was on your belt still."

"But I checked when I-"

"Yeah, I knew that, so I put two bells down there, hoping for the best. Turned out you were more focused on making sure no one got the skip on ya that you never even noticed that there were _two_ bells instead of one. You didn't even think to check till they were both in your belt." He stared.

"What made you even think to do that?"

"Well, it made sense," he said. "Why make a test that the whole team can't pass? Neji nii-san has a whole 3 man team, so why shouldn't we? Teamwork had to be important for the test, and we couldn't have done it alone anyway, not even Hinata-chan and me." Kakashi scratched his head.

"Well, I have to admit it...I'm impressed. I'm actually beginning to like you guys." He pointed behind him. "Do you know what that stone there is?" They shook their heads as they turned around to look. "That is Konoha's monument stone. The names of many great Shinobi are engraved there. One of them...was my best friend. How many would not have died if their comrades had understood what you three already do? Teamwork. Two shinobi together can accomplish more than twice what they could each do individually." He gave them a short salute.

"I congradulate you, gennin of Konoha. Report to the hokage's tower tomorrow at eight to recieve your first official assignment."

"Yes! See Hinata-chan? I told you we'd make it!" She nodded, smiling brightly as they all got up and headed back to their homes. _Thank-you, Naruto-kun. I think I can do this after all._

.

.

.

one last reminder to review the chapter if there was something you liked or suggestions you had to improve. Thanks everyone!

* * *

**Whew! So, after all this time, I've finally gotten this test taken care of. Not exactly standard, is it? Though there were some elements from the original test I showed it mostly as distraction, showing Naruto's maturity as he takes his role seriously. As you may recall, the Naruto world keeps reinforcing that it is when you fight for someone else that you _really_ become strong. Naruto fought for himself at this point in the manga, so now he's fighting for someone else, and it makes all the difference. He's alot smarter, and knowing what he does about Hinata, he get's really upset when someone talks bad about her, as you may have noticed with how he treats Sasuke when he does that.**

**Well, it's good to be back. Got a lot of things planned for the story now that it's back up, and I am NOT puting it on hiatus again. Took too long to get back to it last time I did. I can't promise consistent updates, but it will continue to it's finish. Thanks for reading; take care peeps! **


	12. Hidden Strength

**Well it's looking like a two-week update schedule right now. Hopefully I can keep that up, right? It's really fun for me to be getting back into writing all these other stories I had on hiatus for the last year. I keep thinking up new story ideas, both as something to improve the stories I'm working on now, and plain old new stories. I've got one for Avatar the Last Air Bender that I'll be posting soon, I hope.**

**Also, Naruto and Hinata have some fun moments in this chapter. It's kinda fun to torture them, actually, just to get their reactions. *smirk* Well, they get a couple missions now. Shouldn't be too bad. Naruto continues to stand up for Hinata's strength. Read and review please!**

* * *

The next morning the Hyuuga compound was deceptively silent. Most of the household had simply congratulated the heiress for being on the one team to ever pass Kakashi's test. There had been two other Hyuuga shinobi hopefuls that had failed his test, never understanding fully why, and Hinata and Naruto kept the true secret to themselves. Knowing the test might help others pass when they shouldn't, and Naruto didn't want anyone becoming a shinobi that might put themselves before Hinata. He knew that it was her basic instinct to put others ahead of herself, but she'd had a good example in her mother. Hiashi-sama wasn't doing too bad himself anymore, as was evidenced by Hanabi and Hinata's beaming faces as he complimented her on her passing, and Naruto as well, over breakfast.

"Truely I am proud," he said. "Kakashi has never passed a team in the many years he has been given one, and _you_ were on the team that did it."

"Well, it was really thanks to Naruto-kun," she said, blushing in embarressment from the praise. "I, I didn't really do that much."

"Ah, come on Hinata-sama! It was you who made sure that we included Sasuke, and that was, like, pivital to passing, wasn't it?"

"Well I, umm, I suppose..." Hiashi patted her shoulder gently.

"Hinata, it is not always the strongest fists, but sometimes the wisest minds that win the battle, and you have both in abundance."

"I, I'm not _that_ strong," she said quietly.

"You are stronger than you know," Hiashi said quietly.

"Yeah, you are," her guardian added. "You have more hidden power in you than anyone in the village, believe it!" Hinata blushed further as Hiashi considered the yondaime's son.

_One of these days, Naruto, we're going to have a nice looong talk to figure out if you just say these things, or if you really know them._

.

.

.

"Well, this is _really_ starting to get annoying," Naruto said, kicking at the dirt.

"Pft; we should have expected it," Sasuke replied.

"Well, yeah, but I just thought he was trying to mess with out heads by doing that. How was I supposed to know that he actually does it ALL the time?" He sighed, dropping to the ground to lean against the wall of the tower. "How much longer do you think he'll be?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Just be glad we passed...you did good figuring out the teamwork trick." Naruto smiled.

"Heheh, yeah, well, it was really all thanks to Hinata. She was the one who figured it out, first." The shy girl blushed, poking her index fingers together.

"W, well, I just, that is, if it was alone, um, it would have been really hard to, you know..."

"Hnn, whatever. We get it."

"Hey! Stop talking to her like that!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Even if you're not as much of a dobe as I thought you still haven't figured out that I always talk like that, have you?" Naruto shook his fist in his face.

"I don't care how you talk to everyone else, but you better not talk to Hinata-sama like that!" The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Geez, give it a rest dobe. All I meant was that she didn't need to be so embarressed."

"Yeah? Well then why didn't you-"

"Mah, mah, I thought you guys would be over this by now."

"Sensei? You're late again!"

"Yes, well, this old lady had some groceries she was carrying and she lived all the way across town. I couldn't very well let her walk all that way carrying all those heavy groceries now, could I?" The blonde stared at his new teacher for a while, making even Kakashi sweat drop.

"You were reading your pervy book, weren't you?" The jounin face-faulted before jumping up and scratching the back of his head.

"Hahah, of course not! Why would you think that? Hehe!" Naruto glared.

"...perv..."

"Ahem, anyway," Kakashi said, changing the subject, "it's time we got our first mission as a team. Are you ready?"

"Well we, we've just been waiting for you, sensei, or Naruto would have, have gone in and gotten one already."

"Really," he asked, staring at his shortest student. "Well, sorry to dissapoint you Naruto, but you wouldn't have gotten one even if you had. Until the team leader is present, a gennin team _cannot_ receive a mission. But now that I'm here, let's go."

They fell in line, each of them excited, though Naruto was the only one to show it. Hinata kept her shoulders tight, hands clutched in front of her. Sasuke kept his usual casual attitude, back slouched and hands in his pockets. Kakashi read his book as they strode through the hallways to the mission center. Naruto, however, bubble of excitement that he was, he jumping on his heels, eyes dancing as he wondered why sort of mission their first would be. The doors opened and the Hokage looked up and smiled as team 7 came in.

"Ah, Kakashi; I was wondering when you'd finally get here."

"Mah, there was an old lady-"

"Oh cut the crap, sensei! I still say it's because you were reading that book." Kakashi blushed slightly.

"Yes, well, in any case, I think it's time they got their first mission, don't you, Hokage-sama."

"Yes, of course. I'm happy to see that you passed Kakashi's test with such flying colors. No one before you has managed it you know. That makes you three a very special group."

"G, gomen, Hokage-sama, but I, I don't think-"

"Hyuuga Hinata, I am being very serious with this compliment. If you don't believe me, just ask your sensei. He will agree with me, and if you three can continue to work together like you did on your test, and improve on that teamwork, there will be no bar you cannot surpass. For the moment, however, we will have to settle with getting through these mission. I should inform you, Kakashi, that you managed to be late enough to miss the mission for catching the Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora." Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. "Still, perhaps this mission for sewer cleaning with suffice," he said, evil glint in his eye.

"Nani! I thought these were ninja missions old man! What's this about cleaning sewers and catching lost cats?"

"These _are_ ninja missions, Naruto. However as you may recall, you are _new_ ninjas, so until your skills are better and you can advance in rank, you have to settle for D rank missions, the most common kind with the least danger. Once you advance you can do C rank, then B, and possibly even A."

"Ehh? What's the difference?"

"The closer to A rank you get, the more chance there is of running into shinobi from other villages, and the more likely the danger of meeting more dealy and more highly skilled opponents. So for now, D-ranks in the...almost morning," he said, giving a pointing gaze at Kakashi, "and training with your team in the afternoon. That seems fair, yes?"

"Mmmmm..."

"Alright. Report back here when the mission is done to recieve your pay. Have fun!"

"Load of crap," Naruto muttered as they left. "Old man couldn't give us a better mission than that? It's _your_ fault, sensei."

"Mmm? Did you say something Naruto?"

Off in the distance a green clad man sneezed and heard a scream of agony. _Why do I feel like someone knows my pain?_

.

.

.

Several weeks of missions passed, and though he tried to hide it, Hinata picked up on his agitation. He'd been told with their return from the sewer cleaning that he would have to wait for the chuunin exams in a few months before he could even think of advancing. Kakashi, trying to placate him, had given him some material on the exams so he would be more familiar with them once they came up. He became quiet a day or two after that, more pensive. Even starting with some clan training did little to list his spirits. All he did was ask why they would train _him_ in the Hyuuga techniques. The answer was that it would help him better understand Hinata's strengths and weaknesses, and thus allow him to better compliment her skills. He'd nodded and began, but his attitude remained somber. After three weeks of missions and training as gennin, Hinata finally gave in and made herself ask him.

"N, Naruto-kun...are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, Hinata-sama. I'm fine."

"You, you don't _seem_ fine," she replied. "You've been...less you since we became gennin." He grimaced.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you can read me that well. Uncle Hiashi has been training you to do that kind of thing." He sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "Don't worry about it. It's my problem." Hinata looked down for a moment as they continued walking.

"Naruto, please...won't you tell me what's wrong?" Her guardian sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before replying.

"You remember when sensei gave me that stuff on the chuunin exams? Well, I may want to be a chuunin, but...people _die_ in the chuunin exams. People stop being ninja because of the chuunin exams. I know that it's part of being a ninja that we risk our lives, but I'm not just risking my life if we do that; I'm risking _yours_, and you life is far more important than mine."

"No!" Hinata yelled at him, fighting away the rising blush. "No, that's not true," she told him. "Naruto-kun is very important, and, and I think that you are _very_ strong," she said. "I want you to know that I, that I, that I think...you're more than strong enough to handle the chuunin exams."

"Yeah but...Hinata-chan...I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to protect you..." Hinata, again fighting the blush, turned and clutching him tightly, pushing her face into his chest. Naruto looked around wildly to see if anyone was there to see what was happening, a quick fear in him of anyone important noticing him being so close to the Hyuuga heiress in public.

"Naruto-kun...I may not be strong, but I want you to succeed and follow your dreams. I promise, I won't get in, in your way, and even so, I _know_ that your strong enough to protect me because...because you've done it before."

"Wh, when was that?" Her eyes closed tightly as she recalled what little she could of the night she was kidnapped.

"You, you were there," she said, "that night that, that led to your father's death," she said, "when I was kidnapped, you came to rescue me, even though he was a ninja and, and you were just a small child, you came to rescue me, and I was rescued."

"Err, yeah, but um, it kinda wasn't me that-"

"But you still came and faced him down," she said, finally pulling away slightly though she still gripped his right arm. "Because of what is in here," she told him, placing her other hand over his heart, "I _konw_ that no matter what you'll be able to do whatever it is that you want." Naruto blushed. _She wouldn't say that if she really knew what was in my heart...I'm still not sure myself except that I know it can never be. _Even with those thoughts he hugged her back quickly, ever more wary of the wrong set of eyes landing on them.

"Thank-you, Hinata-chan," he said as Hinata looked at him, neither of them noticing their own blushes. _He/she's so cute..._ They began to lean closer for a moment before a cat yowled down the street as a lady dumped a bucket of water from her window out onto the unsuspected cat below. Naruto and Hinata jumped several feet apart, hearts pounding. _That...that was too close, _Naruto thought. _I, I have to talk to Neji...no, not Neji, he wouldn't help with this...the old man, maybe? I sure as heck can't talk to Hiashi-sama. Despite last time, he'd kill me! _

_I, did I, did I almost k, _kiss_ him? He, he must think I'm so weird now. I can't believe I _did_ that! Still, _he thought, looking over at him,_ I, I think he feels better now._

_Not again not again not again, think of something else think of something else, think of something else!_

"So, um, thanks," he said, speaking quickly. "That's great advice. I like it. I think you're right. You always are, aren't you? Haha! Next time we go in to get a mission I'm gonna give the old man what for," he said, trying to cover up the akward situation.

"Y, yes, that, that sounds like a good idea," Hinata agreed, also trying to forget the akward moment. At dinner that night Hanabi and Hiashi would keep looking at the two of them, wondering at their uncharacteristic chattiness, but neither would discover the cause.

.

.

.

The next day they were preemptively assigned a mission. Kakashi had groaned when he was handed the scroll by the Hokage's messenger. _Well, I guess it was only a matter of time. Now I'll get to see first hand the horrors of Tora._

"Eh? Catch a cat? That can't be too hard, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. This cat is so hard to catch that the Hokage once contemplated making it a C rank mission instead of D rank."

"Eh? How can a _cat_ be that good?"

"I don't know," Kakashi shrugged. "How does an academy student consistently evade the NPCS?" **see chapter 7**

"Heheh, well, I guess I just learned really good," the blonde said, scratching his head. That was one of his personal favorite accomplishments was both the creation and evasion of said group.

"Well, this cat happens to be in the ownership of the wife of the Lord of our country. He escapes a lot and, like you, has learned how to evade shinobi rather effectively. Even though I have never had the mission, I have_ still_ heard of him. That speaks to his skills. I _had_ hoped to avoid this mission, but, well..."

"Heck, who cares! If the Hokage things it's C-rank worthy let's get on this," Naruto yelled in excitement.

"...Right...Well, tracking target Tora mission accepted, then. Let's get you three some head sets..."

Some time later they had finally cornered and captured the cat, and Naruto was disillusioned as to the skill required to do the mission. In truth Kakashi had anticipated more difficulty himself. Hinata's eyes and kind personality made the cat easy to find, and even easier to reel in, though he suspected that the cat would not take as kindly to the girl if they ever got the mission again since she handed him right back to the fire Daimyo's wife. The look of shock on the cat's face when he shifted arms was almost enough to make him laugh. But of course things could not stay that way.

"Hokage-sama, come on, if that was a border-line C-rank mission that we're _more_ than ready for a _real_ C-rank mission. Can't you give us one of those instead of another D-rank?"

"Naruto, you are only genin. You only _get_ D-rank," Iruka told him, rubbinng the bridge of his nose.

"Besides Naruto," the Hokage said after talking a draw from his pipe, "a real C-rank can be much more dangerous, and you have your charge to think of, do you not," he asked, gesturing towards Hinata. She Hyyuga blushed, afraid that Naruto would once again bow over in favor of her safety. She felt so bad that she was always keeping him back and-

"Hinata-sama is _more_ than capable of a doing a C-rank, old man."

-and it was just slowing him...wait...what? She turned sharply to look at her gaurdian.

"W, what? Naruto-kun, did you just...?"

"Of course! Hinata-sama is a really strong ninja, so if _I_ can do a mission, she can do even better, neh?" Hinata blushed at the compliment, poking her fingers together.

"Hn, the dobe's mostly right. I don't know how strong she is, but I think we're all ready for a harder mission. Besides, if you don't acknowledge what he says about Hinata he'll just get on your case until you agree with him." He moved his leg to dodge a kick from Naruto as the adults lightly laughed.

"Alright," Hiruzen said, "fine. If you're all so confident in your abilities, I have an easy escort mission for you."

"Yeah? An escort? Sweet! How far are you going? Are they here already? Is there an army of ninja trying to kill them? This is gonna be so _cool!_"

"Mah, mah, settle down," Kakashi said. "Even at C-rank the odds of running into other ninja is pretty low. Still, it should be a good experiance. Where are headed, sir?"

"To the land of waves. You'll be escorting a skilled bridge builder by the name of Tazuna. Call him in," he said to the shinobi at the door. "He may not be what hoped for, but I expect you to remain civil at all times when he-"

"_This_ is my escort?" The vioce came from the doorway as an old man carrying a sake container leaned against the frame. "Between the little shimp and pathetic looking girl, I don't think this is worth it." He blinked as a scream echoed through the room as all of team seven held Naruto back. The ferocity in the genin's eyes even made him stumble backwards a few steps.

"Let go! Let me at him! No one disrepects Hinata-chan like that! NO ONE!"

"Naruto! Calm down! You can't attack the client!"

"Stop-it-dobe!"

"N, Naruto-kun...please...stop," came Hinata's pleading voice. The group nearly fell over as Naruto's struggle instintaneously ceased.

"Fine...but I don't like him and I don't trust him."

"Please, Naruto, he must just be a little drunk..."

"No, Iruka sensei, he isn't. Anyone that carries sake around so non-chalantly drinks to much to be drunk with that little bottle."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I-"

"Shut up! I'm gonna do this mission for you, but I have my eyes on you, got that," he declared, glaring intently at the old man who had to suppress the urge to whimper at the intensity behind the boy's voice.

"Y, yeah, got it."

"And no more disrepect to Hinata-chan! She's the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and the best gennin in the village!" Several people in the room blinked at his declaration. Hinata simpley blushed.

"I, I'm not that strong, Naruto-kun," she protested.

"Yes, you _are_," he affirmed. "No one knows you like I do, and _I_ say you're the best, so there!"

"...yes, well, if there are no further aurguments from either side? Good. Now Tazuna-san, please be ready to leave from the village gates in an hour. Team 7, same goes for you. Inform whomever you need to that you will be gone for a couple of weeks, understand?" The children nodded. "Good. Dismissed."

.

please don't forget to review

.

Heading back to the compound Hinata addressed Naruto's previous declaration.

"Naruto, you don't have to, to stand up for me like that. We both know that you're stronger than I am." Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, that's just what it looks like," he replied. "I look strong, sure, and I _intend_ to be super strong! But Hinata, you have more strength than you know," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know the secret strength inside you. Most people can't even hold a candlestick to the strength you have, believe it!"

"But Naruto, I-"

"Please, Hinata, trust me! Tou-san knew, too, about the strength that you have. Every day you even breath a relaxed breath you inspire me to be stronger, you know?" The girl looked down.

"I...but it's so hard to even keep up with you," she said. "I, I'm so weak. Even, even Hanabi is more skilled than I am."

"Hey, it's not about skills all the time. It's about the strength in your heart. That's what I've been talking about, Hinata-chan. The strength of your heart is just amazing; it's astounding! Despite everything that you could feel or think, you always care about other people, all the time, and no one has more reason than you to give in to hate or anger."

"But, but that's not true! If anyone should be angry, it's _you_, for how the village treats you all the time, just because you have that fox..." she looked around quickly. "That fox inside you. It isn't fair." Naruto smiled, hiding his guilt.

"Maybe...be I've got Hinata, so why should I be angry? No, the way the clan treats you for being _kind_, now _that_ is a reason to be angry-"

"But how I can be angry when I have _you_," came her retort, using his own words, causing them both to blush.

"Hehe, touche, Hinata-sama, touche," he said, being careful to return to using the proper honorific for hieress the main family. _Don't need to go trying to kiss her again. I really need to watch it..._ "Well, let's just say we both have reasons to be mad, but neither of us care. How's that?" Hinata nodded, hiding the hurt from him changing honorifics on her again._ Why can't it be 'chan' all the time? Is there really anything wrong with that?_

"Sweet; now lets get ready for this mission!"

_Naruto-kun..._

* * *

**Personal favorite scene? Naruto trying to kill Tazuna. Well, beat up, actually, but saying kill is so much funner. Close second is the bit where Gai get's mentioned. What was your favorite scene?**

**To be honest, the parts at the end with Naruto and Hinata talking, I wanted to improve those more, but I"ve been pretty sick these last few days so it's been a bit hard to concentrate on that sort of thing, and I like getting the story posted by a certain time. With that in mind, I couldn't really think of how to improve it much more than I have. It gets the point across that I wanted, but I wanted to do it in a less awkward manner, you know?**

**On the other hand, Naruto is continuing to mature, and really thinking deep, even if in his subconscious, allowing him to sense future threats. One thing he is keeping himself from seeing, though, is how Hinata feels about him, in case you couldn't tell. It'll come out eventually, but an even bigger question: when will Hinata learn the truth about the Kyuubi? **

**Keep reading to find out more!**

**Oh, and reviews are always appreciated. :D**


	13. The Sea Rank

**Wow! Sorry it's been so long, but school has been busy. :( Still, I finally managed to get this chapter taken care of and posted, so I hope you don't want to kill me _too_ much. That would be so sad. _  
_**

**Anyway, this chapter we are embarking on the wave mission. Unlike the first time I wrote a story including the wave mission I am NOT doing it all in one chapter. It will take two or three, most likely. Probably only 2 since I'll largely skim over generic events, though others will have to be written since there will be a change to them given Naruto's new history. Some parts are already pretty fun for me, just thinking about them, hehe.**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Naruto."

"Eh? Yeah, Hiashi-sama?" The Hyuuga head stood in the doorway as Naruto was packing his things for the mission to Wave. Naruto held back a shiver at the unusual intensity his uncles gaze held for him. It almost felt as though he was staring into his soul. He shook off the feeling. "What did you need?"

"What would you say is Hinata's biggest secret?"

"I…don't understand."

"Don't toy with me, boy. I hear it in every word you speak, in every instance you are around Hinata. You _know_ something that no one else does. What is it?"

"Hiashi-sama, everything there is to know about Hinata-sama is there for everyone to see."

"Really? And what do you think that is?"

"Hinata is a strong kunoichi."

"Her test results would say otherwise. And her spars with Hanabi." Naruto shrugged in response to the man's accusation.

"Not everything in quantifiable. In a secure setting sure yeah, it's easy to say this or that person is stronger, but without a heart like Hinata-cha, er, sama's, all that skill can become worthless. Hinata-sama's heart is the strongest in the village, and _that_ is why she is a superior kunoichi." Naruto gave this answer without blinking, staring straight at the clan head's eyes as he stared right back at him for a moment before smirking.

"Hizashi trained you well." Naruto bowed his head.

"Tou-san cared that we were raised right, and he was the one who taught me how important the heart was."

"Hmm. That's fine," he said, turning to leave. "I'm glad my daughter has you, to help with her secret. You have done better than I." Naruto broke into a cold sweat as the man left the room.

_I don't get it, what was he doing? Does he _know_ that I know? _He shivered._ It doesn't matter. Hinata's the most important_, he thought as he continued to pack, trying to shake off that feeling of unease he had.

Outside Hiashi allowed himself a small smile. _Yes, brother, you did well. You did really well. Naruto was a wise choice, as was the timing. They will both do well, thanks to you._

.

.

.

"Hey, nii-san, I'm going to be gone for a week or so, just a heads up." Neji snapped his head to the side, staring at Naruto. He was leaving? For a week? Without Hinata?"

"Where are you going," he asked, causing Naruto to jumped up and down on his head in excitement.

"We got a C-rank mission, isn't that great? We're escorting a guy to Wave country. He's supposed to be pretty good with bridges, but I don't like him." Of course Hinata was going with him. Naruto only let her out of his sight within the compound, and not that much even then. He'd only gotten worse since he'd been appointed her guardian. "What was your first C-rank like, nii-san?" The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow.

"Mine?"

"Yeah! You've been a gennin for over a year now. You _must_ have had a C-rank by now, especially with a sensei like yours." Neji shrugged.

"It was nothing special. An escort, like yours, but we were done within a day." He smirked. "Probably the Hokage just wants you out of his hair for a week."

"Neeeeeh? Neji-nii-san sucks," Naruto yelled, throwing his pillow at him. Neji proceeded to dance around their room the next few minutes as Naruto tried to land a strike. He even laughed for a moment before catching himself and counter attacking to lay Naruto on his back.

"Enough. We are not children anymore, open to whims," he said moving to his bed. "Good luck on your mission."

"Yeah…thanks," Naruto said, standing quietly in the middle of their room, still clutching his pillow.

.

.

.

"Wow, nee-san, you're going on a C-rank?" Hanabi shook her head as she continued to eat her breakfast. "You're crazy, you know. Both of you."

"Hey, don't say that to Hinata-sama. She's a great ninja!" The smaller Hyuuga pointed her chopsticks lazily at his sister's guardian.

"Naruto, Hinata may be average, but until she's able to beat me in a spar I'm not gonna believe she's _that_ good." Naruto suppressed a growl. It was true that Hanabi was very skilled. She might be a low level prodigy, like Neji, but not to the same level.

"Now Hanabi, as Naruto pointed out to me the other day, true combat is different from controlled spars. Hinata's true strength has yet to show itself."

"Touuuuu-saaaaaan-"

"No, I believe it to be true. Naruto has a better idea of Hinata's skills than you, my dear." Both sister's blinked.

"What?" The Hyuuga head's eyes wandered over the faces of the three children in the room, the two girls showing surprise while Naruto smirked from his place by the door.

"A shinobi's true strength comes out when they are faced with a situation when something very dear to them is in danger. The Yondaime demonstrated this quite well. It's one thing to spar, another to fight for your life, and another entirely to fight for the life of another. None of you have had to do more than the first, as yet. One day, you will each be called upon to perform in the other two as well. That is the life of a shinobi. It is not glamour and glory, as any Shinobi can tell you. It is a hard, cruel life, but rewarding. You make friends, you lose them, you protect the ones you have left and live to fight another day. Bonds are formed that are as strong as those of a family and last just as long, even after death," he said, take a sip from his tea. "That is what it means to be a shinobi." He looked up again to see the elder two deep in contemplation while Hanabi looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"Aaaah! Tou-san is so cool!"

"Please, calm youself," he said, lifting his tea to cover his smirk. "And Naruto remember, it is your job to look after Hinata on this mission, not that you will need it, my daughter."

"Of course, sir."

"Yes, father."

"Good. Now, I believe it is about time to go. It would be better for you to arrive on time today, just in case your sensei treats higher rank missions differently than you are used to."

"Alrighty, will do. I dropped our packs off at the door before breakfast, so I'm ready to go when you are, Hinata-sama." Hinata laid down her bowl and bowed.

"Thank-you, father, Hanabi, for the pleasant morning. We will see you again soon."

"I know, Hinata, I know. Take care."

"Yeah, be safe, Hinata," his sister said, gripping her in a quick hug before the elder sister stood up and walked out the door.

"Remember, Naruto," Hiashi reminded him before the boy followed her, "take care of her. You know how important that is if anything…happens." Naruto nodded and left.

"Tou-san…you really think she's ready?"

"Hmm? Of course. After all, it's only a C-rank. They will be fine," he said, sipping his tea again. He grimaced. It had gotten cold.

.

.

.

"Yo Sasuke, how's it going? Sensei here yet?" The Uchiha looked at his teammates sleepily. He'd had one of _those_ dreams last night. Itachi never seemed to let him be. At least Naruto provided lively entertainment. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"No, he said he's going to catch up with us tomorrow."

"Eehh? Teme!" Sasuke dodged easily as Naruto launched himself at him.

"N, Naruto-kun, sensei is just over there," Hinata said, trying to calm him down.

"I know that, Hinata-sama," he said, dusting off his pants. "I saw that while Sasuke was talking. I was just trying to teach him a lesson about lying to people." The Uchiha shrugged.

"Ask a stupid question."

"Tem-"

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto clenched his fist, calming down.

"Fine. Let's get going, Hinata-sama. And you, too, jerk."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Ah, so all the kids are here now, eh? Shall we go, Kakashi?"

"Sure, might as well. Otherwise it might-" Kakashi began before he was inturrepted again.

"Just a sec, sensei. You, old man," he said, standing in front of Tazuna and pointing a finger in his face. "Just a reminder. I don't like you, and I don't trust you. You do anything to hurt Hinata-sama and I'm gonna kill you, got it?" The old man gulped, intimidated by the short boy's intensity. _Maybe I should put in for a team change. Is there enough time for that?_

"Mah, mah, Naruto, calm down," Kakashi said, patting his shoulder. "Tazuna-san is fine. Besides, he already paid. I would hate to have to tie you up and carry you the whole way because you can't control yourself." Naruto shrugged off his teacher's hand.

"Alright, fine. But Hinata-sama is my responsibility, so I had to make him understand that."

"That's fine but don't worry. If something happens I'll be sure to protect you all."

"Good. Now, let's go, eh?" At Naruto's antics Kakashi chuckled. _So protective of her, but he's still so excited to be on this mission._

"Alright, let's go."

A couple hours later the group was still on the road. Sasuke remained silent for most of the journey while his teammates discussed the training they'd been getting at home. Naruto was beginning to find a use for his training in the Hyuuga arts as it gave him a better perspective to critique Hinata's style and help her improve. Kakashi and Tazuna, meanwhile, talked about politics and the current power balance between the nations.

"Over all brute power probably goes to Kumo, though," Kakashi said. "They put a lot of effort into breeding powerful shinobi and learning impressive techniques."

"Isn't that the opposite of Mist, though? I heard the ninja's with bloodlines rebelled a number of years ago." Kakashi shrugged at the old man's thoughts.

"That's what some say, but it was very peaceful before then, and I wouldn't say 'rebelled' so much as 'tried to survive'. It's complicated, of course."

"Of course. You'll have to tell me more. Why do you say Kumo is stronger than Konoha, though? Aren't you supposed to promote your own country?" Kakashi laughed at the man's question before answering.

"Yes of course. However, where one man says 'power' another says 'skill.' Kumo has a lot of power, but many of their ninja focus too much on the power and not enough on the finesse. Take one shinobi I know for instance. He has trained his body to the ultimate of taijutsu. He knows more forms of bare fisted combat than anyone I know, and his speed is phenominal. A skilled opponent could keep up with him, but his speed and skill are such that he can content with even the most powerful ninjutsu's with his fists alone." Tazuna whistled as the genin listened behind him.

"Well, I guess that's not too much different than a Hyuuga, right?"

"I, I suppose. It seems different, though."

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto said, scratching his head as he looked into the sky. "Ahhh! Now my foot's wet," he cried out. "Darn stupid puddles!" Sasuke turned his face to cover his smirk. _Dobe should have been watching where he was walking. Should have noticed…_ He brow furled as he glance back over to the blond shinobi who was also lost in thought.

_A puddle? How did I even step in a puddle? That was a big puddle but it's been clear all day and there's nothing else wet around here…_ His eyes lit up as he looked behind him again and jumped, pushing Hinata to the ground.

_"Look out!"_ Two shinobi jumped from the puddles, racing to Kakashi with a chain.

"Good-bye, Leaf Shinobi," they called out.

"Not today," Naruto cried out as he and Sasuke both launched themselves at the mist nins. In tandem they attacked each ninja, hitting their arms and making them lose their grip on the chain they had gripped Kakashi with.

"Little punks! We're gonna teach you what it means to mess with the Demon brother!"

"Like heck! Shadow clone-!"

"Fire ball-!"

"I think that's enough." Everyone stare as Kakashi suddenly appeared from the tree line by the road and dealt each enemy a hit to their neck, lying them out flat. "I must say, I didn't think you boys would notice that fast, though maybe knocking Hinata to the ground was over doing it, don't you think, Naruto?"

"Ahh! Hinata-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's not that I didn't think you could-" He went on as Kakashi busied himself tying the bodies, whistling a happy tune before confronting their client.

"Now, Tazuna-san, I was going to let them get a bit further to see who their target was. After all, we're traveling with the heir of the Hyuuga clan, so it was either her or you. How about you save both ourselves the trouble of having Naruto ask you what's going on?" The old man gulped.

"Umm, well, you see, it's like this," he began, hoping Naruto wouldn't tune in. Of course he did, being next to Hinata she was able to quickly restrain him by grabbing his arm tightly, trying not to blush as she did so.

"I see. So you didn't have enough money to pay for the proper mission, eh? Of course, once the bridge is completed you probably _could_ afford it. You really should have looked into our credit options," Kakashi said. "Still nothing to help it now. I think we need to head back to the village and let you…think about your plans," Kakashi said, smiling the whole time.

"Now wait a second, please, you can't just-"

"I, I think, I think we should keep going," a quite voice spoke up. The whole group stared in astonishment as the meek Hinata spoke her mind.

"Eh? But, but, Hinata-sama-"

"I know, Naruto, but these people need help, and the credit options are not, not that good," she said. Kakashi shrugged in acknowledgement. Because of the nature of most mission that would require credit, the terms were pretty steep. It just didn't do to risk ninja's for missions were payment could not be guaranteed. "I, we, Kakashi-sensei is strong. Very strong, and we can handle ninja's like these ones. I, I think we can do it," she said.

"Hinata-sama…I don't want you to be in danger."

"Tou-san, he told us, being shinobi means, means we will always have danger, and that fighting for, for other is what will bring out our strength." She looked at Naruto pleadingly. "Please, can't we fight for these people?" Naruto sighed, turning away from her eyes.

"Fine. As you say, Hinata-sama."

"Hn. I agree."

"Well…looks like it's lucky for you the Hyuuga heir has a soft spot of good causes. I guess we'll keep going," their leader said. "I warn you now, though," he added quietly, so only Tazuna could hear. "If you get any of my genin hurt, I won't worry about you being our client or not, and if it's Hinata…I'll let Naruto do the job himself." Tazuna gulped in fear, but the tears of gratitude were still real. He spent the next hour of walking thanking the girl and promising that he would repay the Hyuuga clan once the bridge was completed until Naruto placed himself between them, giving him the death glare. Kakashi had Hinata periodically use her byakugan to spot of there was any danger ahead. They hit the river without incident.

"Well Tazuna, it looks like you may not be as wanted as you think." Tazuna scoffed at Kakashi's comment.

"Gato would never leave things to chance. As much as he can, he will kill me. Those two shinobi were far to unskilled to be his primary contract."

"Hmm, probably. Still, if we haven't been attacked yet it is probable that we will meet someone at the bank, of not before then. Hinata?"

"Hai, sensei." She activated her byakugan once more, scouring the bank and surrounding area for any presence.

"Well? What do you see?"

"There is…a man, with a large sword. And a boy…he, he's leaving right now, going up into the trees."

"Hmm, so we need to be ready for him to join the attack. What about the man with the sword. What can you tell me about it?"

"Umm, it, it's _very_ large, more so than any sword I've ever seen, sensei."

"Is there a circular hole anywhere along the blade?"

"Umm, hai, hai sensei."

"I see," Kakashi said, stroking his chin. "Zabuza, the demon of the mist."

"Eh? Demon of the mist?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, answering the old man's question. "In the Hidden Mist they used to have a tradition of only letting those who could defeat the rest of the gennin become shinobi. That was during their dark period, like the bloodline purge. Zabuza is said to have killed everyone in his class…and he wasn't even from the academy. He was just some kid that wandered in. With his skills, he was bestowed with one of Kiri's seven swords, joining the elite Swordsman of the Mist. It will be a good battle." He turned to his team.

"Zabuza is above your caliber. When the fighting starts, keep an eye on his companion and protect Tazuna, got it?" The three nodded, though Naruto and Sasuke were both itching to join in on this fight.

"Alright, then let's make sure you're ready right when we hit the bank…"

* * *

**So, what have you guys thought of the differences so far? Any favorite parts? Personally I really liked Naruto pushing Hinata out of the way before he thought of it. Has to reconcile protective tendencies with his faith in her. That will be taken care of, mostly, during the mission. Of course if I pushed through the fight it wouldn't end off with the same weight as it did ending here.**

**So, next chapter we've got a couple fights going on and they meet Tazuna's family. How are things going to go differently with Hinata here instead of Sakura? Just wait and see!**

**And please don't forget to review. Take care!**

**ps-how did you like the title for this chapter? I know I know, lame pun, but I couldn't think of anything else!**


	14. Onward to Tazuna's

**Alright, new chapter! Whoohoo! Also, it is the forth new chapter I've posted for stories today. I had a couple almost ready before, but then I had issues with software and, in essence, could not access my files. That was annoying, but for my writing AND for Teamy classes, for which I REALLY needed access to my files! After I got it all sorted out I was behind on school work and had to catch up, which delayed my writing. But now it's time for exams, so I'm caught up, pretty much, and have a chance to post new chapters again. After this I'm getting married, but as we both like to write I don't think that will set me behind much.**

**Moving on, obviously we left off with Team 7 about to face Zabuza. We're getting into the wave mission, but it won't be finished in this chapter. It will take one, MAYBE two more. I'll try to keep it down to just one so we can move on. I know a lot of people get bored with the wave mission so that is why I will try to get through it quickly.**

**Hope you guys like the new chapter, just don't forget to review. **

* * *

"Tou-san?"

"Hm?" Hiashi looked up from his desk as his daughter stood in the entrance to his office. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Tou-san…Kakashi-sensei said something to us. I…was wondering what, what you thought about it." Her father nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "He, he said, a shinobi must look 'beneath the beneath.' Does, does that mean that we _always_ have to use deception." Hiashi pursed his lips for a moment in thought. He never thought about questions like that. He had always just followed in line with what needed to be done. His daughter thought on an entirely different level than him. That was why he pushed her so hard, at times, to prepare her for his world, the world of a clan head. It was _also_ why he trusted her to change the clan in ways he could not.

"At times," he said, "at times we are all called upon to use subterfuge. To make things appear different than they are. Many shinobi in our time are battle shinobi, meaning they are trained for a straight fight. However, men like Kakashi also get trained for tasks like assassination. These are the two extremes of clairvoyance and subterfuge, but a true shinobi will mix the two."

"So…we, we have to lie, to be good ninja?"

"…No, we don't. If you have enough skill you can overcome that barrier, but yes, most shinobi must have some degree of skill in tricking others. Naruto, for example, is a good mix," he said, pulling what he knew would be an inspiring example. "For all intents and purposes he is very straight forward. This allows him single mindedness in battle meaning that he will not hesitate on important decisions that require instant reactions. However, because of his role as your guardian he has also developed the ability to both deceive, and detect deception."

"Um, I, I don't understand."

"Hinata, my daughter, to protect you Naruto would face any enemy, and foe, no matter their strength. He would also lie to protect you. So you see, while lying is, strictly speaking, something we want to avoid, in some cases it can be used in a good way, to protect the ones we love. Do you understand?"

"Hai. I, I understand."

.

.

.

"I understand," Hinata said, stepping forward. "He, he must be really important to you, so please, take him away and, and leave. Please don't make us have to fight you again," she pleaded. The boy she was addressing jumped in surprise, not taking the time to lift Zabuza properly and instead just grabbing him and disappearing.

"Well, that's fantastic," said Sasuke. Now they've gotten away."

"I'm, I'm sorry," said Hinata. Her teammate was right. She should have attacked instead of talking, but as she had watched the boy in the trees, she could not help but see how important Zabuza was to him. Then, when he came down from the trees after 'attacking' Zabuza, lying to them of his purpose, she remembered what her father had told her, how Naruto would protect with his fists, and even with lies. This boy…must really love the man they called 'Demon of the Mist.' She could almost feel it in every twitch he gave while watching the fight, and she could not help but want them to live. She was far too compassionate to be a ninja, and she knew it. Why did she fight so much to be otherwise?

"Mah, calm down, Sasuke," Kakashi spoke up. "That kid was way stronger than you guys, and I'm about ready to fall over right now myself. Even with a bit of forewarning, thanks to Hinata's byakugan, it was a tough fight and using the sharingan wears me out. We weren't ready to attack them, and Hinata's words threw the boy off. He panicked. With any luck…well, with any luck we won't be seeing them again."

As Kakashi lectured Sasuke and then engaged Tazuna in conversation, the latter moving to support the weakened man, Naruto put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata-sama…I, I think you did the right thing."

"But, but how could it be?" she asked, trying to keep tears from her eyes, to not let her compassion betray her more than it already had. "We knew he was there and I, and I let him get away without even trying! I'm a failure."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Don't you remember what we said at home? The power of your heart, Hinata. The power of your heart _is_ your strength, and I believe that if you follow it, you _will_ be a great ninja."

"I, I'll never be as good as you," she sniffed. Naruto laughed.

"No, you'll be better. Come on, Hinata-sama, we need to keep moving."

"Hai, we do," she said, feeling a little better. It was true. Her father had not only taught her of the important of deception, he had also agreed with Naruto's thoughts on her strength. It seemed like, right now, her compassion had gotten in the way, not allowing her to be as decisive as Naruto usually was, but perhaps there would be other times when she _could_ use her compassion.

.

.

.

Thwack, thwack, thump, crack!

"Are you…okay, Neji-san?"

Thwack, thwack, thump, crack!

"Err…Neji-san?"

Thwack, thwack, thump, crack!

"NEJI!" The Hyuuga boy looked up as his female teammate shouted at him.

"What is it, Tenten-san?"

"Lee's been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes, and all you do is hit the training post over and over. What the heck is going on?"

Neji took a calming breath and looked up at the sky, spying a bird flying through the air. _Hmph. True freedom. Like how I am supposedly free, but Hinata's life will always be worth more than my own. That is how it will always be. But that isn't what bothers me at this moment. No, what bothers me is I cannot shake the feeling that my brother is in danger. It's a simple C-rank. What could go wrong? He is safe. Isn't he?_

"Neji! Give us an answer, darn it!"

The boy fixed his stance once again as he prepared to practice on the post again.

"It is nothing. I was just…thinking. You may return to your own positions. I am fine."

"Neji," Tenten muttered, sighing as she and Lee walked away. "You're a horrible liar. Why can't you tell us what's wrong?"

.

.

.

"So sensei, do you really think we'll be able to beat that other kid with just this training."

"Of course not," Kakashi said smiling, causing Naruto to slump. "You'll need to use all your training to manage that, but I think you three will take care of him just fine after you have better chakra control. You won't tire as easily and you'll have fewer useless movements. Of course, you clan training the three of you have head has already put you on a level or two above that of your average gennin." Naruto brightened.

"Sweet! That's awesome, sensei. Won't that be cool, Hinata-chan?"

"Y, yes, Naruto-kun," she nodded, smiling at his cheeriness. He always seemed to lift the atmosphere wherever she was. It was something she hadn't noticed as a child, but had latched onto, that feeling he carried around with him. She wondered if that was when…

"Eh? Hinata-sama? You feeling okay? You look kinda red," Naruto commented, putting a hand to her forehead. Her face temperature increased. "Wow, maybe you should lie down. Tsunami-san, do you have some soup Hinata-sama could have? She looks to be getting sick. Hiashi-sama would kill me if she got sick on a mission."

"I, I'm fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata protested, trying in vain to stave off his attempts to care for her. It only made the blushing worse when he was _that_ attentive…but then again, that was Naruto for you.

"I think she'll be fine," the woman commented, though she went ahead preparing some soup for the Hyuuga. "It looks to be a _very _temporary fever." She winked at the girl. She managed to fight off the blush this time at the woman's knowing smile.

"Oh, Inari! You're finally home. Where have you been? Grandpa's home." The ninja turned to see a small boy with overalls and a hat walk into the house. His gaze was empty, even as he walked across the room to give Tazuna a hug.

"I was watching the ocean."

"I see. Well, it's good to have you home," she said. "Why don't you go get ready for dinner? We'll be eating soon." Instead Inari stood next to his grandfather, staring at the shinobi, even as Tazuna greeted him exuberantly.

"They're gonna die."

Tazuna's eye's widened like saucers and he surprised everyone by putting a hand over the boys mouth and fake laughing loudly.

"Ahahaha! What a joker! That's our Inari for you! Now, go along; get ready to eat. Hey! How about I go get ready, too! I'm pretty dirty, hahaha! Let's go," he said, lifting the boy in his arms, mouth still covered and rushing from the room.

_Crap! I hope Inari doesn't say that again. _I_ might not live if he does. That Naruto takes offense at any suggestion the Hyuuga girl will even get hurt. What am I supposed to do if he gets convinced she'll die if they stay here?_

Meanwhile the occupants remaining in the room stared at the open doorway.

"That was…odd," his daughter commented. "I wonder what made father react like that? He's usually so…calm around Inari, no matter what he says."

"Hmmm, I think I have an idea," said Kakashi, "but that's a man's business. I think it will all be fine. In fact, I may even agree. But no matter, you said it you were about to prepare dinner? If you need any help, just ask my gennin. While you don't need them I think I'll be going over their training for the next week."

"Of course, Kakashi-san. And thank-you, again, for bringing my father safely home."

"Mah, mah, it was our pleasure, right, my cure little gennin?"

"Hn."

"Seenseeeeiiiii!"

"Meep!"

.

.

.

"It is good you can already move like this," Haku said, "but really, you shouldn't let him get to you. It will slow your healing." Zabuza grunted as he released his hold on the kunai hidden by the bed sheets.

"I'll be fine. I'm looking forward to my rematch with Kakashi."

"…he knows we're coming."

"Eh? Really? Didn't you fake my death for a reason?" Haku nodded slowly.

"Yes, I did, but he did not believe me. I think he must have been tired. It seems they knew of my presence the whole time."

"Really? I wonder why…"

"I believe…that the girl is like me," he replied.

"What?" Zabuza waved a hand…or tried. Really he only lifted his fingers in a waving motion. "That can't be right. They're from Konoha, and I've never heard of them having someone with your bloodline. I don't think there _is_ anyone else."

"No, I think you are right, Zabuza-sama, but I did not mean that. I meant that she has a bloodline. It was her eyes. If she didn't so clearly possess the ability to see, I would have thought she was blind, given the paleness of her eyes."

"Aaaah, so that's it," Zabuza said. "Of course. A Hyuuga. They have a byakugan with them. No wonder they seemed ready for us." He grunted. "That's a problem. My mist will obstruct vision for everyone ex_cept_ her. She won't be affected at all. Then again," he licked his lips, "it could be a fun challenge," he mused.

"I see…if you tell me more, perhaps I could help prepare, master."

"Maybe…maybe…"

* * *

**Sweet, that's it for now. Chapter over, and Tazuna's fear of Naruto's protectiveness has delayed Inari's and Naruto's confrontation. Of course, a MAJOR difference here is Naruto's knowledge of the past. How will this impact his reaction to Inari's story, eh? I'm gonna have a little bit of fun with that. Personally looking forward to getting that written.**

**Also, what are Zabuza and Haku planning? They _know_ Team 7 knows they are alive, and that the byakugan could be a problem, so what will they try to do to counter it? **

**"All this and more, on the next episode OF: Dragon-Ball-Z!"**

**Oops, wait, wrong show...**


End file.
